


the ocean is vast, but you're a mast in the mist

by nekokenmasan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Angst, Genderbending, M/M, More characters to come, i just hurt myself writing this i swear, i'll put some more fluff promise, im such an inconsistent person, like everyone would be mentioned here im pretty sure, some semi and tendou because that ship is lit, sorry - Freeform, the chapters are like some short some long af, the kagehina is like not really one of the main ship here sorry, this became very very angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 10:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 72,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6371767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nekokenmasan/pseuds/nekokenmasan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Didn't you know Shimizu? The king and queen's daughter is the most beautiful in this kingdom?"</p><p>Shimizu bites her lips to prevent herself from retorting that the queen and king's child is a boy.</p><p>"And you know what else is happening?!" She glances at her, "other kingdoms are also taking part of this ball! And you know what that means?! Oh there would be lots of children! There would be princesses, all pretty and beautiful just like you! This night," she whispers into her ears, "my children would be gathered."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. it starts with a crack in the sky

"It's time Shimizu!"

 The witch says, dancing around the house, lifting her long traditional dress while swaying it to join the heavy air that envelops the room. She gleams at her daughter, takes her hand and sways the both of them into a dance. She's laughing and truly does sound happy, although for her daughter who's looking at her with concern in her eyes, thinks the other way around.

Her daughter, Shimizu, around twelve years old, cannot help but feel fear. Not for her mother and not for herself, but for the people that her mother would soon hurt. She knows her mother doesn't mean to hurt other people, she knows that her mother just wants to be happy, but she also knows that it's still wrong.

"Mother...I don't think we should do this."

Her mother stops laughing, peers at her for a moment before nervously smiling. She squishes Shimuzu's hand, her eyes turning red. "What do you mean?"

Shimuzu bows her head, refusing to look at her, "I....don't think I need any other siblings, mother." She gulps down her nervousness, "we're both happy together aren't we? We should just stay together, just the two of us!"

Her mother let go of her hands and instead cups her face with fondness, "of course we're happy together, my child."

Shimuzu sighs, relieved that her mother wouldn't do what she intends to do in the first place.

 

Or so she thought, until she hears a slap, eventually realizing that yes, her mother had just slapped her in the face.

"But how dare you say that you don't want any other sibling!" The witch now with sinister eyes, look straight at her, "I want another child!" she shouts raising both hands with exasperation, "but how can I have a child when your father left us!"

Turning her back, the witch goes back to stand near the window. She glance back at the palace that could be seen on the mountain top near their place. The palace is well lit, and the moon seems like within its reach. It is glowing and from the looks of it, something is going on based on the happy songs produced by the instruments being played.

"Didn't you know Shimizu..." her mother starts, her voice sounds so soft but her eyes says otherwise, "that the king and queen's daughter is the most beautiful in this kingdom?"

Shimizu bites her lips to prevent herself from retorting that the queen and king's child is a boy.

"And you know what else is happening?!" the witch turns to her, "other kingdoms are also taking part of this ball! And you know what that means?! Oh there would be lots of children!" the witch twirls around, both hands clasping near her chest while looking up at the ceiling, "there would be princesses, all pretty and beautiful just like you!"

Her mother smiles softly at Shimizu as if admiring her daughter whilst reaching out. When Shimizu comes near her, she hugs her daughter, smelling her long hair while caressing it.

"This night," she whispers into her ears, "my children would be gathered." 

 

* * *

 

"Ehhhhhh?" Tooru pouts at his mother, "but I don't want to go play with them. I want to go play with Iwa-chan!"

Tooru's mother chuckles at him, lowering herself on her knees so that she would be on the same level as her son, "But Tooru, Hajime is supposed to be with his father."

"But Iwa-chan is my knight! So he should stay by my side!"

"Yes he is but... his father is your father's knight and knights, are supposed to be waiting outside the palace." Her mother furrows her eyebrows, "you could play with the other children in this palace if you want."

"But..but.." Tooru bits his lower lips, contemplating if he should just tell her mother that he does not want to play with any other children other than his best friend, but he still wants to make his mother happy so he decides to just nod at her.

She smiles at him happily, and Tooru thinks that Iwaizumi will still wait for him anyway, so he can just grand his mother what she wishes for a moment.

 

* * *

Akaashi sighs as he saw the sparkle in Bokuto's eyes when the boy saw the knight of the Prince of Nekoma.

"Bokuto-san, we should not leave the palace. Your father said so." He reprimands him, but the boy just smiles at him, taking his hand to go down outside and greet Kuroo together with the prince of Nekoma who looks like he doesn't even like to be in this place.

"KUROOOOOOO!!!" Bokuto shouts startling the other guest but paying no attention to it while dragging Akaashi with him.

 

 _Well, I guess this is the life of a guardian._ Akaashi thinks. He's younger than Bokuto, but he sure thinks a lot more mature than the boy as the queen of Fukurodani says so.

"Woah, Bokuto!!" Kuroo waves at him, at least having the decency not to shout like the other boy did. Kenma, the prince of Nekoma, grimaces at them but leaves them alone. Akaashi bows at Kenma when the prince slightly glances at his side. Kenma on the other hand tells him with some stuttering that it's alright not to bow like that, it's not like he cares about ranks anyway.

"We should play! Us four!" Bokuto announces happily taking Kuroo's hand and jumping like he could not contain his excitement, glancing back and forth on the three of them.

"No." another voice comes in, he is a tiny boy with a short caramel hair looking at Kuroo with a disapproving frown, while on his side is a child tall enough to tower the five of them but his face says otherwise, he reminds Akaashi of a tiny lion cub.

"Kuroo, I thought the king said that Kenma should be up inside the palace?"

"Well, he told me that people scares him!" Kuroo argues, stepping out as if to protect Kenma from the boy. The boy made a 'tsk' sound while shaking his head. Bokuto stares at him, wondering how that such little boy can be that intimidating.

"Yaku-san, we should just play with them!" The tall boy interrupts.

"No, Lev." Yaku sighs," as the guardian of you and Kenma, I should take you INSIDE the palace."

 _So... a guardian like me then_.

"He's right." Akaashi nods at Yaku, " we should head inside as well Bokuto-san."

"But Kuroo..." the prince frowns taking Kuroo's hand as if telling him to go inside as well.

Kuroo chuckles sheepishly, "I can't Bokuto, knights should stay here outside. They said that since it is a big ball, knights should be guarding the whole palace."

He proves his point by pointing at the other knight not too far, also a boy who looks like the same age as them with spiky hair, who in return raises an eyebrow at him but says nothing, returning back on staring straight ahead.

Akaashi sighs holding Bokuto's hand, "'you'll see him later after the ball."

With that Bokuto allows to be lead inside the palace, following them was Yaku, Lev and Kenma. Kuroo waves at them and then starts to walk beside the spiky boy he pointed earlier.

 

* * *

"Are you ready to join the others Kei?" Suga smiles at his cousin, who in return frowns at him.

"No." Tsukishima answers in a bored flat tone, he glances at Yamaguchi by his side who's holding his coat, smiling at him while his mother is tying his bow.

"It'll be fun Tsukki!" Yamaguchi hollers while giving the coat to his mother, who in turn tells Tsukishima to wear while guiding him, taking his arms and putting it inside the coat's sleeve

"Shut up, Tadashi."

Yamaguchi's mother shakes her head looking at her son while sighing, "Tadashi, you should not address the prince so informally!"

"Oh.." Yamaguchi blinks, "...sorry mother." he stutters and then shyly glances at Tsukishima, "sorry Tsukki.."

Yamaguchi's mother can only sigh at her son's nickname for the prince.

"It's alright! Kei likes that nickname, anyway!" Suga whose watching right from the start happily told her, and well...anyone who sees the smile coming from the Prince of Karasuno would be left smiling as well.

"Of course my prince." Yamaguchi's mother bows at him, Tadashi following her steps, failing to do so because he stumbles a little almost falling if not for Tsukishima holding him in place with a frown.

Suga laughs and then holds Tsukishima's hands as well as Yamaguchi's, "well then we shall go now, mother must be waiting for us."

"Wait my prince, shouldn't you leave Tadashi here?"

"Huh?" Suga turns around, "..why?"

"Uhmm." Yamaguchi's voice came out soft and a little shy, "the ball is for the royalty Suga-san..."

Tsukishima scoffs, "who cares?" he says raising an eyebrow, "this is Suga's palace so they shouldn't pry on whoever he likes to take to that stupid party."

Yamaguchi's mother gasps, "oh my prince, please watch your words! The queen will be mad if she ever hear those words coming from you!"

"But Kei's right!" Suga says, eyeing Yamaguchi's mother innocently, "I want to take Tadashi too! I'm sure my mother won't mind, and oh," he turns to Tsukishima, "you should not say that word Kei, it's bad. Daichi reprimands me when I said that word!"

Tsukishima can only roll his eyes.

 

* * *

"Ehem," Kuroo coughs, "so...you're from?"

The boy beside him peers curiously at him from a moment before returning to his formal demeanor, his green eyes slightly squinting. "Aoba Josai."

Kuroo nods, "cool..."

Then silence envelops them, kind of awkward to say, Kuroo wishes the guy would say something, because they're the only boys here in a place full of sturdy and mean looking men, but his wishes weren't fulfilled as the boy from Aoba Josai stayed stiff and formal for a boy his age.

Kuroo sighs, he's bored and he's a boy and his friends are inside playing, he thinks and hopes. His thought wanders to Kenma, the prince must be uncomfortable with the people surrounding him by now. Kuroo unconsciously grimaces.

"Worried about Kenma?" Kuroo nearly jumps when another voice comes in and then a pat on his shoulder.

"Damn, Daichi. Inform me your presence first."

Daichi frowns at him, "watch your words, Kuroo. Maybe it was a wrong choice to introduce you to Suga. I can't believe he said 'stupid' to the king last week!"

This made Kuroo laugh so hard that even the boy from Aoba Josai flinches for a moment. "Okay, how is that my fault? And tell me the story."

With a sigh, Daichi starts, "well it was one time when the king told Suga, that he should play with other kids besides me but then Suga replied with _'But that's STUPID father, Kenma plays with Kuroo all the time and his father does not reprimand him!'_ imagine the king and queen's face when they heard their precious son telling his father that he was stupid. And it's all because of you."

Kuroo who at first tries to just chuckle, ends up wheezing like a grandfather. He feels proud of Suga somehow. He slightly heard the boy from Aoba Josai coughing.

"Well it's not my fault he heard me shouting at Yamamoto for being stupid." Kuroo says after gaining himself again, "Anyway...." he turns to his left, "this guy here is the knight of the prince of Karasuno, his name is Daichi and I'm Kuroo, the knight of the prince of Nekoma. How about you?" having the confidence to talk to the spiky haired boy again, Kuroo asks him.

"Iwaizumi. I'm the assigned knight for prince Oikawa Tooru, prince of Aoba Josai."

"Funny how we're assigned to be knights at a young age, right?" Daichi asks.

"Well, I've been with him since we're born so..." Iwaizumi shrugs.

"Me too," Kuroo adds with a nod, "I've been with Kenma since he was born....we're like one year apart."

"Wow, that's a very long time." Daichi grins and Kuroo elbows him. "I guess they're already training us at a young age. They still have some older guards like Suga, right?"

Both of them nods. Then there was the sound of the fireworks, marking the start of the celebration. The palace is fully guarded now, knights were scattered and the music inside the palace can be heard.

"I just hope they enjoy inside." Kuroo says, "you guys know how tough their lives are."

 

* * *

"Oh what a beautiful child, you have." Tooru's mother comments when she saw the prince of Karasuno, together with his mother the queen, with other prince that Tooru could recognize as the prince's cousin named Tsukishima Kei. He's on the photobook his mother told him to memorize, each photo with names labeled on it, all important people she said. There was another child on Sugawara Koushi's hands, but he couldn't recognize him, probably someone unimportant.

"Hi there!" Suga waves at Tooru, "do you wanna play with us?"

Tooru frowns, his mother told him that he should just play with important people. He glances at the other boy with freckled face, and points "with him?"

"Do you have a problem playing with Tadashi?" The other boy Tsukishima Kei, asks him with a scowl.

"But my mother---"

"Oh sorry for that," Tooru's mother squeezes his hands, "of course Tooru would play with...what's you name?"

"T-tadashi..."

"Of course he would play with Tadashi! As well as Prince Suga and Tsukishima. Right Tooru?"

He can't understand his mother sometimes but he follows, "Yes, mother."

"Great!" Suga exclaims, "we should play with Kenma, Bokuto and Lev as well! Oh I hope Yaku and Akaashi is there too! Maybe we could play with Kuroo and Daichi too!"

"Suga.." the queen addresses her son, "the ball is inside the palace, and Daichi is outside. You can't play there."

"But...mother!" Suga pouts, "Daichi will be lonely there, even if Kuroo is with him! Didn't you tell me to never leave people lonely even if they're not saying it out loud?"

The queen's eyes, as silver as his son sparkles at his words. She smiles at him full of love, care and fondness of her son, "Alright, Suga. But you stay beside Daichi and do not go anywhere without any guards around, alright?"

"Yes mother!" They leave their mothers talking with each other, Tooru waving at his mother who only nods at him before returning to talk with the queen of Karasuno.

Suga on the other hand gives Yamaguchi's hands to Tsukishima in order to hold Tooru's.

"Kei, you hold Yamaguchi so that I can hold to Tooru. And then we can look for the others!"

"Is that really necessary?"Tsukishima whines, but he still takes Yamaguchi's hands, while the other is holding Suga's.

As they walk, many other royalties stops to greet them and smile at them. They smile back with a bit of a hurry, but never turning down some requests. They saw a flank of people surrounding something, and then they heard a loud _'hey hey hey!'_ making Suga grin and Tsukishima grunt. They asks people some polite excuses so that they can walk through the crowd, which in turn actually irritates Tooru because Suga is dragging him and it hurts his wrists but in the end they reach their destination.

Tooru finds out that the loud voice he keeps on hearing, was from the prince of Fukurodani named Bokuto Koutarou. He also recognizes the face of the Prince of Nekoma named Kenma Kozume, and his cousin Lev Haiba. There were two other boys, one who looks really tiny but his presence says otherwise, and then the other was really pretty with black silk hair and Tooru wonders if he's a royalty too. Doesn't seem so because he was not on the photo book.

"SUGAAAAA!" Bokuto who was busy smiling at some lady (Tooru supposes that the boy is a people pleaser like Sugawara) screams when he took a glance at their way, and then he runs up to them, the boy with the black hair following him. Tooru can say that the boy must be a guardian some sort.

"Bokuto!" Suga greets him with the same level of excitement only a lot calmer, "my mother said that we can play with Daichi and Kuroo downstairs!"

"Wow, really?!" Bokuto turns around at his companion, "hear that Akaashi! We can play outside!" and then he shouts at the other princes, "you guys! We can play outside with Kuroo and Daichi now!"

"What? Who said that?" Yaku asks him.

"Suga."

"My mother, Yaku. She allowed us, only said that we should stay where the guards are." Suga smiles and then blinks, "Oh! I almost forgot! This is Tooru! The Prince of Aoba Josai! Tooru this is Bokuto, Kenma, Lev, Akaashi, Yaku oh! And he's Yamaguchi, Kei's bestfriend."

"Nice to meet you, your highness." Akaashi bows at the same time as Yaku, he was holding Bokuto's head to bow to. Yaku as well, he holds Lev's head to bow, while Kenma follows them timidly. Yamaguchi follows their example too, but Tsukishima on the other hand stayed still.

"Ehhhhh. Why'd we have to bow?" Bokuto pouts, "Tooru's a friend now!"

"Friend?" Tooru frowns. _Who said they were friends?_

"Isn't he?" Lev asks Suga.

"Of course he is!"

"I...I guess.." Tooru answers a little shy because he never really had friends besides Iwa-chan and the kids in their palace doesn't seem to want to be his friend, even if they did his mother would tell him that they're not worthy to be his friends because they are not royalty.

"No need to be shy!" Bokuto laughs at him, "I'm sure if you meet Kuroo and Daichi they'll be happy to be friends with you too!"

Tooru kind of likes Bokuto now. Even if the boy is practically screaming at his face and well...being too bright.

"Who are they?"

"Daichi's my knight!" Suga proudly says, his eyes twinkle as he says the name. "And Kuroo is Kenma's!"

"....your knight? You mean...we can play with them?"

"Yes!"

"Then can Iwa-chan play with us too?"

"Iwa-chan?" Lev asks him tilting his head.

"Iwa-chan is my knight! And he's my bestfriend!" Tooru becomes super lively at the mention of Iwa-chan even Tsukishima is surprised by the change of attitude.

"Sure!" Suga tells him, the others nodding as well. 

 

* * *

"Ugh, this is suuuuuuuuuper boring." Kuroo tilts his head up and stares at the night sky. Nothing to stare though since there we're no stars and even the moon is not showing. How sad, he thinks. He thought the moon was shining bright earlier. "Should I take Kenma and then tell him that we can run away from all of this and just live together in a far away land?"

"I'm pretty sure Kenma would choose to stay at a party full of foods than to be with you and then starve." Daichi flatly answers him, even Iwaizumi had the nerve to chuckle beside him.

"Ouch. I'm pretty sure Suga would do the same."

"Nope." Daichi grins at him with a mischievous glint in his eyes, "Suga would go with me."

"What the---"

"I think Tooru will too." Iwaizumi chuckles.

"YOU GUYS ARE MEAN!" Kuroo is about to tell them about how close he and Kenma is and that Kenma would choose him than any other person in this world when he was interrupted by a sweet voice calling Daichi's name.

"Daichiiiiii!!!" Suga waves at them, Kuroo glances at him and is surprise to see him together with a bunch of kids.

"Looks like Suga already adopted many children to go with you Daichi. Ah, one big happy family. You can take Lev and Yaku, Bokuto and Akaashi, but I'll take Kenma."

"S-Shut up." Daichi says.

Oh shit this boy has a crush on Sugawara doesn't he? He's about to tease Daichi when another voice stops him, the voice was kind of high pitched and irritating? But still if Kenma would call Kuroo like that Kuroo would be probably on his knees.

"Iwa-chaaaaaaaaan!"

"Tooru?" Iwaizumi whispers, fully turning back as well. _Oh, so that is the prince of Aoba Josai._

"KENMAAA!!!" Kuroo shouts, "call my name too!!!"

But it never came and when Kenma stands beside him, the boy frowns and then told him, "shut up, Kuro."

Tsukishima that boy had the nerve to scoff at his poor broken heart.

"Oi, glasses boy. You shut up." Tsukishima only raises an eyebrow at him clearly not on the mood to spare Kuroo his conserved energy.

"H-hey don't shout at T-tsukki!" Yamaguchi decides to differ though.

"Eh..." Kuroo's eyes twitches, looking at Tsukishima and then back at Yamaguchi. He decides that Yamaguchi is a poor boy and a precious kind at that, if he can still stand up for Tsukishima even if he's really lanky and smaller than Kuroo, "Ok I won't now. Sorry, Yams."

Yamaguchi bows at him.

Kuroo has the desire to cry, because too precious.

"Why are you here? You're not allowed here right?" Daichi asks the group.

"Yeah, Oikawa. " Iwaizumi frowns, Kuroo perks up because NOW Iwaizumi is calling the boy Oikawa when earlier he keeps calling him Tooru as soft as possible but NOW the boy has a stern voice somewhat like a father."the queen said so."

"But Suga's mother told him that it's okay as long as we stick to Daichi-san and Kuroo-san." Lev explains to them.

"But it's actually not safe he--"

Kuroo is once again interrupted by another voice and he is starting to get pissed off really but then the voice doesn't seem normal to him. Then in a blink of an eye there was a lighting and then a laugh that almost sounds like a screech and then Kenma is being taken away from him, the boy shouting his name. Kuroo cannot grasp what is happening but when Daichi starts to shout Suga's name, he knows that he needs to fucking move and take Kenma back, but Kenma was already up in the air disappearing.

He saw Iwaizumi grabbing his bow and arrow trying to fight back from the witch who is easily dodging it, all the while taking Oikawa, and then disappearing as well. Kuroo can't breathe, but he tries to move his legs to get his own bow and arrows, trying to save Kenma wherever he is.

Bokuto is being ushered by Akaashi to get inside, as well as Yaku who is trying to save Lev. But when Akaashi saw that the witch is already trying to get Bokuto, he shoves the boy inside the palace and in return the one caught by the witch. The witch, stares at him first with a gleam in her eyes before coming back to Yaku who already shoved Lev inside but then he got his ankle sprained while doing so, unable to reach the door. It made him vulnerable making the witch catch him easily. He disappears immediately, following Suga, Kenma, Oikawa, and Akaashi to who knows where.

And then the witch seems to look for someone and when she spots Tsukishima, her eyes looks like she was an animal able to find her prey but when she tries to grab the boy, another kid surrounds Tsukishima, protecting him by hugging him on his back. The witch was startled but then she starts shouting _'oh what beautiful stars on your skin!'_ and then she leaves Tsukishima on the ground while dragging Yamaguchi with her.

With a spun using her long dark cape, they we're gone.

 

There was only silence after that. All of the guards unable to do anything when they saw a witch taking the princes, together with her and a couple of other kids. But as if calm before the storm, the silence grew to shouts of commands to find the witch and the kids, the queen screaming while the king tells his men to get his horse so he can find his son. Oikawa's mother is already outside, together with her husband. She cries her son's name.

"Kuroo!" the queen of Nekoma arrives, "where is my son!" her gold eyes looking straight to him and Kuroo can't help but stare at the ground completely shocked as well. He couldn't protect Kenma..he was completely useless....

"I'm sorry my queen...I couldn't.." he gulps trying to keep himself from crying, "I couldn't protect him.."

The queen could only cry to her husband's arm.

"Daichi!" Sugawara's mother holds on Daichi's shoulders shaking him, "Daichi my son! My poor son! Oh god, Daichi save my son please..." the queen cannot take her heartache that her knees becomes weak and Daichi had to hold her so that she would not fall.

"I'm sorry my queen." Daichi's voice low and shaky, "I'll find him, I promise you."

"A-AAKAAAAASHIIIII!!!" the scream makes Kuroo flinch from where he's standing. He saw Bokuto running from the palace, falling into the ground as he runs and then coming back up as if he's in a hurry to save Akaashi, the boy shouts at the sky his face brimming with tears. He sounds so broken that Kuroo cannot take it anymore he lets himself to cry silently.

"Tadashi..." a small whisper stops him from crying, not so far he can see Tsukishima, wide eyes and mouth hanging open, for a boy his size he sure looks so small and vulnerable. Some guards found him and ushers him to go inside, other guards took Bokuto as well. From the inside Kuroo can hear a shout, and it's so familiar he can tell that it's Lev trying to get out but is being stopped by the people inside.

Yamaguchi's mother is silently crying, holding at the piece of clothing his son left when he protected Tsukishima. Iwaizumi who is beside him is silently cursing at himself for not being able to protect Oikawa, but his father is there with him ushering him that he tried his best and that they would be able to find Oikawa as soon as possible.

Kuroo wishes he could tell himself that too. He he hopes that once he find Kenma, the boy wasn't hurt or killed. It pains Kuroo physically and emotionally but when Daichi stands in front of him his face full of anger and regret, Kuroo decides that he'll do anything to save Kenma and the others.

"We'll find them." Daichi promises.

"We will." Kuroo says.

"Fucking count me in." Iwaizumi stares at them eyes on fire.


	2. love them and children will listen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is very long but I hope you'll enjoy!

“DO NOT TOUCH ME!!!!” Oikawa shouts as Shimizu holds him down trying to put him inside the carriage.

Now her mother had done it. She took away not just one but six other children. Oh they will be killed if the king’s men find them. The other children are safely tucked inside, she can still hear some of the boys crying and her heart aches truly, but she cannot do anything. The only thing she could do is try to save the boys from her mother by staying by their side, so that she can protect them when her mother gets violent.

They were all boys too.

Who knows what her mother will do.

“Shimizu, hurry up! We can’t let them find us, I could only transport one person at a time!” The witch whispered, already sitting on the driver’s seat ready to run the carriage.

She nods and then carries Oikawa, who’s still struggling but unable to do anything. She opens the carriage sitting beside the boy with a smooth silky hair. The boy glares at her, and takes Oikawa away by holding his hand and then putting him between his side and the boy with the caramel hair, who is obviously looking at her with pure rage.

She turns to look at the others, the boy with a long black hair, up until his shoulders look like he’s shaking and the boy beside him as well, the one with the freckles on his skin. The other one, the silver haired boy, which Shimizu knows, the prince of Karasuno stares at her. His eyes were wide and full of mystery.

“Where are you going to take us?” the voice of the Prince of Karasuno is smooth and silky, but Shimizu can’t help feel the goosebumps rising up her skin.

“Somewhere, faraway.” She answers him honestly.

There is no point in trying to lie about this when she knows that these boys won’t be able to leave the witch’s side. She knows they're going to Datekou, it’s a very far away land, but with her mother’s powers, it could only take three days to be there. If the king’s men would follow them it would probably take them years to do so.

“Why…” the voice sounds so small and fragile, like a glass waiting to be shattered. It came from the boy with the freckled skin.

Shimizu can only hold his hands, the boy flinches but let her hold it, “I’m sorry.”

 

* * *

“We’re going to search for them.” Iwaizumi’s father promises the kings and queens. Only Yamaguchi’s mother is there, they were informed that Akaashi and Yaku’s mother would arrive soon. Iwaizumi is beside his father kneeling in front of the royal couples.

“We’re coming of course.” Daichi comes out from where he is.

The queen of Karasuno smiles at him, “Oh Daichi…you’re still young. You should just wait here it’s dangerous out th—“

“Pardon me, my queen. But no matter what you say. I’m going to look for the prince.”

“I’m coming with him.” Kuroo stands beside him, he’s already wearing his red and black yukata and his sword hanging on his hips.

“I’ll allow.” The queen of Nekoma nods at him, fully trusting Kuroo to bring his son back. Kuroo bows down, appreciating the second chance the royal couple had given him despite being unable to save their son from the witch.

“Alright…Daichi. As long as you stay safe, and as long as you can, I’ll allow you to join the search.” The king of Karasuno allows him.

Daichi is more than thankful. He’ll find Suga, and that is for sure.

There is a ruckus; shouts and screams coming from the other side of the wall. And not too long, the doors of the hall bursts open revealing Bokuto, panting and holding what seems to be a bow and arrows.

“I AM COMING TOO.” He howls like an animal desperate to find his way out. “And no mother, you cannot stop me.” He stares straight ahead to his parents, who are sitting beside the queen of Nekoma. Their mouths open, his mother has a worried face as her brows furrow.

“But Bokuto, you’re a prince. Let Kuroo and the others save---“

“But if I was the one that got caught, you will let Akaashi to save me, right?” Bokuto cries.

Silence. All of the people inside the room wait at the queen’s response.

She sighs, “ I cannot believe I’m allowing you to do this.”

Bokuto smiles brightly looking so relieve that he wouldn’t have to forcefully make his way out to join the search.

“HURRY UP TSUKISHIMA!” Lev comes up with Tsukishima trailing him, a couple of servants running behind them, panting and trying to call the princes to stop. Apparently they we’re not allowed inside.

“We’re going too!!” Lev screams.

“Oh dear, no.” The queen of Nekoma frowns at this, with Kuroo yes, because she knows Kuroo can fight, but with Lev? No. The boy is just a tragedy to happen.

“But Bokuto-san can go! We can too!”

“But he’s already at the age that he can fight!”

“And so?! I’m going to search for Yaku-san, no matter what!"

The whole room gasps at Lev’s words but the queen only frowns at this, “your mother will be unhappy with this.”

“No, my mother would support me! Because she loves me! Don’t mothers do that?!”

And then silence again.

“I’m going too.” Tsukishima finally speaks. His face doesn’t say anything, and his voice is too cold even for the whole room.

“Why do you kids want to go anyway?” the queen of Karasuno sighs.

“Yes, they’re just…to put in a simple way, servants so why risks for your lives, dear princes?”

Lev exhales through his nose at this, pointing his finger at the queen of Aoba Josai, “How dare you! You can’t talk about Yaku-san like that!”

“Then why would you let a mere servant to look for your child?” Tsukishima questions, “if you want, you can go search for your own child. If those lowly servants you’re talking about were gone, then what’s the point of having a king and queen? What, you’re going to serve yourselves? You think you’ll be able to function?”

That makes the queen of Aoba Josai to keep quiet, even Iwaizumi hangs his head low so that the queen won't see him smirking. _Take that you poor excuse of a mother. Do you even know how lonely Tooru was because you keep on taking away his childhood?_

The king of Aoba Josai sighs looking tired, “He’s right. We should not question their choices. They’re soon to be kings and they should be able to handle things like this. Age is just an excuse.”

By that Lev and Tsukishima were allowed to join Bokuto, Kuroo, Iwaizumi and Daichi.

 

* * *

“Oh dear you are sooooo beautiful.” The witch hugs Akaashi, smelling his hair and twirling him around. “Your hair is too short, but that’s alright because it'll soon grow and then…” she smiles and turns to look at Shimizu, “your hair would be as beautiful as Shimizu!”

Akaashi doesn’t say anything, he just let the witch do her thing. He still doesn’t understand why the witch took them, but when they arrived at Datekou (he heard from Shimizu and the witch when they were talking) she bought them clothes, also healed Yaku’s sprained foot and then gave them food to eat.

They we’re a little bit hesitant at first but then Shimuzu assures them that she’s the one who cooked it and there would be no poison. They kind of trust her… but not fully.

“Oh Kenma!” the witch says, Akaashi notices how Kenma flinched at that. She takes a dress from the couch and then put it in front of Kenma. “Oh I swear it would look perfect on you!”

Then it clicks on Akaashi.

Dress.

Long hair.

The witch took them because she wants them to be in her collection. But the witch keeps on calling them a ‘she’ than a ‘he’. Oh, why though?

“Why would you put Kenma in a dress, when he’s clearly a boy?” Yaku frowns at the witch, still very angry at what happened and not backing down from the witch even if Suga told him to prevent from making the witch angry.

Shimizu gasps at his statement, suddenly already at Yaku’s side shielding him from the witch’s hand; clearly going to slap Yaku because of what he said.

“S-she’s still shock from what happened mother, I swear Yaku won’t ever talk back again!” Shimizu says, stopping her mother.

“O-Oh..” the witch calms down, “you’re right…” she shyly peeks at Yaku, “I’m sorry dear, come on let mother hug you.”

The witch hugs Yaku, who in turn prevents himself from pouring his guts right there and then. He looks so mortified Oikawa feels like giving him sympathy.

 

* * *

 

 The day went on, the witch telling them how pretty and beautiful they are. How pretty Oikawa’s eyes are, how beautiful those freckles on Yamaguchi’s skin, how silky and soft Akaashi’s hair is, how Sugawara’s voice is like sent straight from heaven, how pale Kenma’s skin is, and how lovely Yaku’s petite body is, perfect for a little girl in his age.

Shimizu is always there, always eyeing them as if watching and guarding them. She makes them feel a little bit more secured, but nothing feels more secured than getting away from the witch.

That time comes at night time when the witch retires herself in her own room. Shimizu guides them to their shared rooms. Once inside, she makes them change into their night gowns (also given by the witch). There were three beds inside. Oikawa chose to sleep beside Suga. Yamaguchi with Akaashi, then Yaku together with Kenma.

Shimizu is about to leave when one of the boys asks in a fragile tone, “why would she do this?” It sounds broken and vulnerable that Shimizu was shocked when she recognizes it as Yaku’s voice.

Yaku is the only one who steps out from all of them, the only one who doesn’t even want the witch to cure his sprain. He strikes Shimizu as a very strong and bold kid, but with that voice, it makes her remember that Yaku is still a kid even if he tries to be the one leading the team.

Shimizu walks and sits on the side of Kenma and Yaku’s bed. She pats Yaku's feet, caressing it as if to give comfort. “My mother…is a great witch. She loves beautiful things, she adores every child. But then…my father left her, for another woman, a human. The woman has a child, and it was a boy. My mother thought that maybe father left us because she didn't gave birth to a boy. I was scared that mother would abandon me, but it was the opposite. She became obsessed with me, telling me that I am her precious daughter and that I am the only thing she needs. I allowed her, because I love her. But then she started to have this particular thing about calling the boys in our town as a ‘she’. I thought she was just mistaken, but as time passes by….”

Shimizu takes a long deep breath as if telling the story physically hurts her, “as time passes by, I think she just wants to erase the feeling of heartache whenever she sees a boy. She tells herself that every child she meets is a girl. That became her delusions. But then one day, she found two other boys in the forest. They were lost… and they needed home. So mother took them in. But in turn, she made them act like…girls.”

It takes some time for Shimizu to notice that every child in the room is now sitting and listening to her story, “ but the boys cannot take it so they left. Mother once again, was broken. She kept crying because they left her. I guess that made her desire to turn boys into girls more powerful. Maybe it’s my fault too, I never told her she was wrong....and and I never made an attempt to leave her alone. It made her delusions strong. That boys would only leave you and girls…would stay. “

“But why does she have to get us?” Sugawara asks, his eyes now soft and understanding. Shimizu can’t look at him because she doesn’t deserve the children’s pity.

“She heard of the royal ball. And everyone was talking about how the prince…you Sugawara." She gives herself the courage to look into the prince's eyes, "is the most beautiful child they had ever seen. Mother was thrilled, because she loves beautiful things, and children and girls. Then she heard that there are other princes coming. Her delusions overpowered her rational thinking…I can’t stop her… because I don’t know any magic."

"I still love my mother and I can’t stand when she becomes sad, but I know it’s not right…I just...I don’t know anymore…” a sob came out from Shimizu, she did not expect to be so emotional while telling the story but she can’t help it. She cries there as if it was the first time she cries for years, covering her face using both of her hands until she felt warmth surrounding her. When she looks up then she saw Yamaguchi hugging her, together with Yaku. And then one by one the children get up from their beds to embrace her.

“It’s not your fault. You just love your mother.” Oikawa tells her, removing the hairs that are starting to stick onto her tears.” I would do anything for my mother too…though sometimes I can’t understand her.”

Shimizu then takes the opportunity to have the warmth of embrace from another person besides her mother. The children makes her feel a little more at ease, something she never felt long ago.

“But…” Kenma suddenly speaks from the mountain of hugs, it's the first time he talked that day, “I still want to go home.”

“You can come with us.” Yaku tells Shimizu.

“No one is going anywhere.”

All of them jumps when the witch suddenly barges in, holding her hands as if casting a spell. Shimizu knows what’s going to happen. She yells at her mother to stop while she tries to shield the children with her small body, but her mother raises her left hand, lifting her up using magic and then throwing her to the side. She meets the tall closet with a bang. It made her dizzy but she tries to get up as soon as possible, but she was too late.

The children are already asleep.

“Oh mother..” Shimizu cries, tears already streaming down her face. “what have you done?”

“I made them forget who they are.” Her mother snaps at her, but then when she saw the bruise forming at Shimizu’s face, she cries. Running up to Shimizu, cupping her face while gently healing the bruise. “I just want them to be happy… I just want them to stay as my children.”

Her mother hugs her, but this is the first time Shimizu felt that she would rather leave this warmth than be enveloped by it forever.


	3. you're too close but so far

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cut it in half because it was too long! Hahaha

“Where are we headed first?” Kuroo asks Iwaizumi as he makes sure that his slippers are intact. They will be riding horses. They bought loads of foods and waters but small enough that it won’t slow them down. He whistles at Iwaizumi’s horse when the boy parks beside him, it is white with a silver hair. Kuroo has this one black horse with a black hair which makes it funny because his name means black as well.

“We’re going to head first at Johzenji, since it’s the nearest, and then after that we’re going to head at Wakunan.” Iwaizumi is dressed with their kingdom’s color; teal blue and white. It made him look like a hero, some sort of mighty and stuff.

“And if we cannot find him there?” Tsukishima says, and Kuroo prevents himself from ogling at the prince because the prince is sparkling somehow? His horse is all plain white, but it’s still something because it’s striking the prince’s clothes. All golden and shit. Kuroo can’t explain.

“Then we head to Shiratorizawa. I have a friend there, we can ask him if they saw any one of them.” Daichi answers. Kuroo should really stop looking at his friends’ fashion sense but Daichi looks really mature in the black yukata, with some dark blue horizontal stripes at its belt. His horse is color brown with a black hair.

“And if we still cannot find then, we’ll be heading to Datekou.” Bokuto nods at him. Now Kuroo is somewhat proud of his friend here, looking mature even if his brain says otherwise. Bokuto of course represents their kingdom, wearing black and white and gold in his yukata. It made him more of an owl than he already is with that hair of his. His horse is a fleabitten gray and it looks strong enough that it can match Bokuto’s energy.

On the other hand, Lev who's on Kuroo’s right side is quiet most of the time. Wearing almost the same color as Kuroo but he has more of a white and red with a hint of black in his yukata and his horse is the color of palmino. Kuroo knows he’s worried about Yaku, and Kuroo knows that Lev is somewhat harboring feelings on Yaku despite his young age of like what? Nine? He still looks like a little kid with a child heart but who is Kuroo to tell him what age he should love someone or not?

“Wait..” Kuroo turns to Bokuto. “Datekou?” Kuroo exhales, “do you know how far that is? It’s impossible for them to be there in like what? A week? We’ve only prepared for weeks!”

“Yeah, but with the witch’s power it can be a lot faster than you think.” Iwaizumi’s father answers him. Of course they’re not alone. They’re together with some men. And half of them are relieve that someone like Iwaizumi’s father is with them.

“But then how can we know if they’re still alive?” Lev asks sounding almost like a whisper and it freaks Kuroo out, because this is not the Lev he knows. The Lev he knows is naïve, yes, but he’s bold and ready to strike.

“Lev…” Kuroo sighs, jumping onto his horse so that he can be in Lev’s height, “they’re alive…alright. Don’t think of stupid things. We’re going to find them as soon as possible.”

 

* * *

Or so that’s what an eleven year old Kuroo thinks.

He keeps sighing as they pass the gates of Shiratorizawa. It’s been five long years, he’s fucking sixteen now and they’re still at Shiratorizawa, damnit.

Of course they would run into trouble, of course they would run into thieves and men trying to get as many gate payment as possible. Of course they’ll run out of fucking food and be halted for almost three months because they need to earn money for food and clothes for winter and then food again and ah this is fucking stupid.

Even if they have their royalties with them, naming Bokuto, Lev and Tsukishima. No one really cares because first, _this child here the prince? Oh yeah you can scrub my back for money kid. Nobody cares if that kid is a prince or what in here._

And then they need to come back to Karasuno, because apparently there was an attempt to conquer the kingdom by some stupid pirates who smelled like seaweeds and Karasuno lacks men to fight. Even gathers support from the neighboring kingdom. Funny what can ten ships of pirates do to a kingdom. It took six months for the war to officially stop, and another three to rebuild the kingdom. They also lost some men in the fight, Iwaizumi’s father almost died, but he survived, just like his tough son. Like father, like son.

But right after the war, the six of them announced the continuation of the search. But the people in the palace told them that they should master the art of fighting first. So they we’re left behind by the men who searched for the missing kids. But they had such no luck. Until it was enough and Iwaizumi and Kuroo were so fed up of waiting and waiting, so during their fifteenth birthdays, they announced that they will carry on the search together with the others. Nobody stopped them, because they had become skilled at fighting, the officials think that they can carry themselves already.

Back on entering Shiratorizawa, on the gates though he can see an orange hair, almost like it’s jumping through the air because it looks so fluffy and beside the sunshine ball is a kid frowning at them like nobody’s business.

“That’s Hinata and Kageyema.” Daichi says, “they are the lost kids Sugawara took care before, but now they’re able to be on their own at such young age here in Shiratorizawa. Well of course with the help of Ushijima.”

The gates of Shiratorizawa is big and intimidating. Color of royal purple and black Japanese letters forming its name.

“Dai-saaaaan!!!!” Hinata screams at Daichi’s face when they land on the ground to walk. Kuroo notices Tsukishima frowning, obviously irritated at the loud ball of sunshine. Kuroo wants to laugh but he can’t because he can somewhat feel the irritation seeping through him, having no sleep and all.

“Fucking finally.” Lev stretches his limbs, the boy had grown so much he’s even taller than Kuroo now…we’ll he’s always been taller but anyway.

And oops, maybe Kuroo and Iwaizumi used too many profanities in front of the boy he learned those as well. Well…expeditions make you learn things…good and bad.

“I'm glad that you could visit Daichi-san.” Kagayema says, still frowning. _Ah maybe that’s just his face_.

“We’re not actually visiting. We’re finding people so don’t be too proud of yourself.” Tsukishima snaps. Oops.

“Still as stingy as ever huh, Tsukishima?” Hinata laughs.

"Wait what, you know him?” Bokuto asks, voicing Kuroo’s curiousness.

"He’s that kid before that keeps frowning at us because Yamaguchi actually wants to play with other people other than him.” Hinata laughs. “Yamaguchi must be soooooo tired of you now. Poor him.”

He keeps laughing unable to sense the tension building up.

“Yamaguchi won’t be because he’s missing and has been missing for the past five years. And if you can still laugh like that after me telling you that the same witch you fucking left before was the same witch who kidnapped him and the rest, then congratulations on being a jerk.” Tsukishima snaps, ushering his horse to pass the gates leaving all of them.

“What…WHAT?” Hinata eyes widen, his voice becomes exasperated…”the witch?”

“Yes.” Daichi sighs, “the witch Hinata.”

“That bitch.” Kageyama snaps, “how dare she do that! They’ve been missing for five years?! Why didn’t you tell us earlier Daichi-san!”

“Well, we did sent you a letter, but it came late and we never really had the chance to tell you that they're missing, only able to write that we’re coming before the war broke out.”

“But it’s been five years!” Hinata says, almost crying, “ Yamaguchi…oh no.”

Kuroo coughs, “actually…it’s not only him. Sugawara was gone too, as well as four other children.”

“WHAT?!” Hinata ang Kageyama shouts in sink, startling the horses.

Hinata might have come across some bad memories that he visibly shivers, “well..seeing that it’s been five years…you guys might not recognize them anymore…”

"What? Why?” Lev holds both Hinata’s shoulders, “did she make them into another person?!”

“What no.” Kageyama answers, “we never really told the palace what happened because it’s embarrassing, but not that it matters now anymore. That witch is sick and delusional. She has the habit of making every child in her care to be…” Kageyama sighs, “a girl.”

“What.” Bokuto asks flatly, blinking as he did so.

“She makes children wear girls' clothing because of her stupid sad backstory of her husband leaving her for a woman who has a child. And it was a boy. She thought that her husband left her because she can't give him a son. The witch has one daughter, her name is Shimizu, she never left the witch, turning everything into a mess." Hinata frowns.

Kageyama continues, "Because of the witch’s delusions, her mind is set that every girl in the world would never leave her and that every boy should disappear. She never hurt kids but sometimes she hurts Shimizu-san and then heals her after she calms down. She likes pretty things and children as well. But never liked grown up ones because it reminds her of her husband. So when we came across them begging for help, she accepts us, but in return she made us wear clothes that are meant for girls and and ugh.”

Hinata embraces himself, “It’s so creepy, I’m pretty sure that witch is sick! So I and Kageyama escaped, and that’s when we stumble into Suga-san.”

“What the fuck.” Iwaizumi states, “so what you’re meant to say is that Tooru is turned into some kind of a girl now…what the fuck what the fuck…”

“It is to protect them.” Kageyama says, “if the witch ever saw them as a boy…at Suga-san’s age now, then…she’ll probably hurt him. But if he dresses as a girl…then he won’t be hurt. Shimizu-san knows this and if she’s still there then… they’ll probably be alright.”

“Ok that’s kind of a relief because I know Akaashi will be beautiful even as a girl.” Bokuto nods at himself. “But fuck man, that’s super…creepy and super…I don’t know how to explain. Are they like turned into girls or just…you know dressed as a girl?”

“Just dressed as a girl, the witch’s powers were never that strong to begin with, and with that sick mind, I doubt she’ll ever be going to learn any new spells. But I’m not sure.”

“Ok fuck, I still love Akaashi even as a girl.” Bokuto says.

“Bro, that’s super cheesy but I kind of expect that from you.” Kuroo, chuckles.

As they travel Bokuto keeps on telling Kuroo how much he misses Akaashi and that if they see each other again he’ll never let Akaashi to be gone ever again. Kuroo teases him that maybe that’s because Bokuto just loves Akaashi the way Kuroo loves Kenma and the way Lev wants Yaku. Bokuto stops and stares at him for a moment before screaming that yes he fucking loves Akaashi that way, and he’ll marry Akaashi as soon as they meet. Kuroo jokingly adds, _if Akaashi still wants you though_ , making Bokuto feel dejected…well he developed that habit during their travel but Kuroo can make his way to lift his friend’s spirit again anyway.

“Anyway, that stingy Tsukishima went on, but does he know where to go?” Hinata raises an eyebrow at Daichi.

Daichi grimaces, “no he doesn’t. Anyway we’ve been talking around here for too long and you don’t even know the name of my companions.” He turns to look at Iwaizumi, “this is Iwaizumi, a knight from Aoba Josai, he came with us to rescue thetheir prince, and then that’s Lev, cousin of the prince of Nekoma, and that’s Kuroo the knight of the prince of Nekoma….the one hugging the horse is Bokuto the prince of Fukurodani. And well…Tsukishima, you know him.”

“Wow prince of Fukurodani?!” Hinata screams making Bokuto turn to him, “that’s so cool!”

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto ruffles Hinata’s hair, “aren’t you a cool kid?!”

 

* * *

Tsukishima curses as he walks away from the stupid duo he always hated. Damn them and their stupid energy, it’s making his head hurt.

He decides to just look around the market and look for some food, maybe an apple would go? He turns to the stand of fruits, at the side of what looks like an alleyway to some houses and picks some apple to buy. Should he buy for the rest too?

He sighs, telling himself to calm down and that he shouldn’t turn his irritation of not finding Yamaguchi to his companions. But what Hinata said earlier boils his blood and makes him want to punch a wall or something. He’s been frustrated finding Yamaguchi, he doesn’t need that. But he also knows that Hinata doesn’t mean it. He's so focused at his train of thought, he doesn’t notice that he’s already frowning at the green apple he's holding until someone calls him out.

“That apple might be already spoiled just by the looks you’re giving it, mister.” The person says while chuckling.

He tears his irritated gaze from the apple, turning it to the person who looks like the owner of the apple stand, and is about to lash her out about minding her own damn business until he saw her face.

The lady, maybe about his age is smiling at him, her eyes a mix of green and brown, her hair is long and beautiful maybe ending above her waist matching her eyes, her skin is tanned and Tsukishima prevents himself from gasping when he notice the freckles in her face. She’s wearing a yukata, it’s simple and in color of pale orange with feathers as a design.

Tsukishima never noticed that he’s holding his breath until…well he cannot breathe.

“I’ll have ten of these apples.” He says trying not to stutter. The girl looks awfully familiar it’s making Tsukishima’s stomach twist and turn.

“Ten apples then.” the lady says, but then stops and asks him, meeting his eyes, “Do you have a basket mister?”

“Well…..I don’t.”

“Give him some paper bag then.” Another voice cuts him off, there is another lady in the stand. Looking at Tsukishima as if she’s measuring him up. She’s wearing a red yukata, and some stripes of white around shoulders. Her hair is as long like the other one, but hers is in caramel blonde.

“Alright, mother.” The lady in the orange yukata rolls her eyes while smiling, obviously teasing the other who in return jabs her sides.

Tsukishima just stands there, not knowing if he should ask the lady if they met somewhere somehow but then the lady smiles back at him asking, “quite a hot day isn’t?”

“Ah…yeah.” He answers.

“Well, these apples are from Datekou and you know, Datekou has the best apples!” The lady exclaims, “Did you know that apples from Datekou has, “ she hands Tsukishima the bag of apples, grinning as her eyes sparkle while she whispers, “ _magic_.”

Tsukishima is so enthralled by those eyes, it feels like he has seen those eyes before but he doesn’t know when or where. He pays the apples absentmindedly and was only cut off from his poor excuse of a brain, when the other lady scoffs at her companions' joke.

“Really? Magic?” the one with the red yukata says sarcastically.

“Yeah, magic.” The lady chuckles, but then she turns at Tsukishima again and smiles brightly at him. There’s something about that smile that makes Tsukishima feel like they’ve known each other for years.

“Oi!!!! Tsukishima! What are you doing here huh?” Lev suddenly jumps beside Tsukishima making some apples fall from the ground.

“Oi, those are magic apples. Look, they’re on the ground now.” The lady with the red yukata reprimands Lev while the he tries to get the fallen apples.

“What magic apples? No apple is magic.” Lev says with a tsk.

“Whatever, mister lamp post.” She frowns.

“Well its tru----“ Lev stops in his sentence when he set his eyes on the lady in red. He gasps, “Y-Yaku-san?”

Tsukishima whips his head at Lev as fast as he can he felt it snap, but he doesn’t care because _did Lev just called the lady as Yaku?_

“Why the fuck do you know my name?” the lady in red replies with a suspicious glare at them. Her hand is already holding the other lady’s wrist, as if preparing to run away from them as fast as possible.

“You’re Yaku-san!” Lev shouts, making the rest of their team to turn around and look at Lev.

“What’s happening there?” Daichi asks, already walking towards them.

Then it clicked to Tsukishima.

That hair, that eyes, that skin and those freckles. He meets Yamaguchi’s stare when he removes his eyes from Lev. His eyes look frighten making Tsukishima feels like his tongue was cut off from his mouth because suddenly he can’t speak.

“What the heck? Go away!” Yaku is trying to avoid Lev's hands from reaching him.

“Y-yamaguchi?” at last Tsukishima’s voice comes out.

“You know my name?” Yamaguchi says.

And that’s when relief reaches Tsukishima’s whole body, he drops the damned apples and reaches Yamaguchi to hug him or her or whatever the fuck happened. He heard Yaku screeching at him, but Lev was there to distract him.

“Who are you..” Yamaguchi asks him, not returning the hug but not pushing him either.

“I’m Tsukishima, Tadashi…you can’t remember me?” he whispers in his ears.

“I don’t remember any Tsukii—uh what again?“

The nickname made Tsukishima gasp, because it’s too damn familiar. But he was cut off from Tadashi when hands pull him off the boy and then suddenly he was at the ground, and a sword is right in front of his face.

“Remove your hands off him.” Cold voice surrounds them, it sounds like it can still cut Tsukishima’s throat without even needing a sword.

“Hey! Don’t!” He heard Bokuto shout. But then it falters when Bokuto comes near. That man in front of him, long hair but it was tied up, is too damn familiar.

“A-akaashi?”

The man is with a sword and is wearing a yukata as well, it starts as white at the upper part and then at the bottom slowly turning into black, his long black hair is tied up and his eyes are cold and dark as he glares at Bokuto, “I don’t know why you know our name, but if you don’t stop harassing my brothers I will cut this boy here.”

“Yeah~ Aka-chan is right, I’ll cut this boy as well if you misters won’t stop being creepy, calling our names and then harassing us.” Another voice comes in and that’s when Tsukishima notices that Lev is in the same position as him. A man with a brown hair, tied up as well is holding the sword into Lev’s face. Iwaizumi mutters Oikawa’s name under his breath.

“The horse is ready.” Another voice comes, and then Tsukishima hears Kuroo taking a deep breath as well as Daichi. The newly arrived boy lifts his hand, and then the apples we’re already stocked in its places ready to be placed on the horse at the back of the alleyway. Tsukishima is pretty sure that those golden eyes belong to Kenma, whose hair for some reasons is already blonde.

“We’ll spare you misters.” That smooth voice comes in, “ but when we see you again, we don’t know what we’ll do.” Sugawara now with his long silver hair, tied just like Akaashi and Oikawa warns them. His eyes are the same but they aren’t as well. And this in a blink of an eye the apples we’re gone and the boys we’re gone as well as the carriage at the back of the alleyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so yeah, I don't know how long this will take, maybe five more chapters depending on how long I'll be writing every chapter. comments are appreciated! as well as constructive criticisms!


	4. the stars are aligning

“What the heck was that? Are you alright Mori-chan, Yama-chan?” Oikawa sighs as he sets some tea at the kotatsu of the eatery they work at.

Thankfully with Kenma’s magic they we’re able to get away as fast as possible from those men and return to Datekou. The weather at Datekou is always chilly, and businesses like this are the ones booming, but since the owners were out, the eatery is temporarily close.

“I’m alright,” Yaku sips his tea, sitting beside Yamaguchi who still looks startled, “what about you Tadashi?”

“I’m okay..” the teen whispers.

“I told the both of you that you shouldn’t stay that long at Shiratorizawa,” Akaashi who is sitting not too far is crossing both of his arms as he frowns at Yaku and Tadashi, “especially during times like this, where a lot of travelers are going to Shiratorizawa.”

“But we wanted to help too!” Yaku says, raising his voice a bit, “it’s not enough that you, Oikawa and Suga are the only ones working here at the eatery, while I and Tadashi stay at home!”

“You guys are assigned to take care of the house that would be rented next to us right? You can help with that Mori-chan.” Oikawa argues twirling his long brown hair.

“But there wasn’t anyone who’s renting the house for now, so they can still help the three of you to gain some money.” Kenma rebuts not even looking up from his book of magic.

“And then what?” Suga says while sighing, “have them getting harassed by men like that?”

“Well it’s not like we can’t handle that much.” Yaku frowns getting some cloth to tie his hair, “we’re guys too.”

“Yeah,” Oikawa scoffs, “I wouldn’t think like that after what I saw earlier.”

“That man is like two times taller than me!!”

“Enough.” Akaashi cuts them off, standing and opening the sliding door,” we should just head home now. We’ve got no business running and it’s becoming pretty late already. Moniwa-san wouldn’t be here for one more day because they’re still at Shiratorizawa getting supplies and maybe talk with Ushijima.”

Oikawa frowns at the name but then agrees that they should already rest and head home, he prepares the carriage he’s assigned to run and one by one the boys finds their place inside, Suga chose to sit beside him outside.

“Mayou-san was looking for you earlier.” Suga whispers, not looking at Oikawa but at the stars silently twinkling in the sky.

Oikawa grins, “I feel like I’m becoming her favorite now more than you Kou-chan~”

Suga laughs a little at this before turning to look at his brother, “well she said that she likes pretty flower boys like you.”

 

* * *

“What the fuck did just happened?” Bokuto exclaims, placing both of his hands onto his hair looking like the Earth just shattered in front of him.

“Can we refuse to use any profanity? There are children playing near this place.” Ushijima sets down the map he’s holding, putting it inside his drawer. Turning around, he can see six different people having what he’d like to describe as internal crisis.

“Sorry.” Daichi is the first to come back to his senses, shaking his head trying to think rationally. “Anyway, thank you for letting us in your office Ushijima. And thank you for helping Hinata and Kageyama back then.”

“No worries, “ Ushijima sits down on his chair, puts both his hands on the table. He glances at Kuroo and Bokuto who’s both sitting on the chairs in front of him, still struggling to believe what just happened, before he goes back to Daichi, “Kageyama and Hinata are both strong children, they help me prevent any kind of violence in this small town.”

Daichi nods,” they are indeed…but that’s not why we’re here.”

“I know.” Ushijima nods,” you’re looking for some people am I right?”

“Yes.” Iwaizumi answers, leaning his back into the wall not far away from them, “we’re looking for the three lost princes, two guardians and a servant. They've been lost for five years. Kidnapped by a witch and from what we've gathered together with her daughter.”

“And where do you think this people might be?”

“That’s what we don’t know….” Kuroo sighs, weariness already showing on his face, “but we encountered them just now, we’re pretty sure it’s them but they ran away from us even before we had the chance to talk and explain.”

“Well maybe they have some magic.” He nods, “ the only place I could think of, that practices magic is Datekou. It’s not that far from here, but might take weeks to arrive.”

“Datekou…” Tsukishima whispers. He remembers what Tadashi jokingly told him earlier.

_“Did you know that apples from Datekou has, “ she hands Tsukishima the bag of apples, grinning and her eyes sparkling, “magic.”_

“Yes! Datekou! I’m pretty sure that’s where they are!” Tsukishima shouts as soon as the memory comes to him. Everyone in the room peers at him, some with confusion asking for a silent explanation.

“Tadashi… when I was buying some apples from him earlier, he told me that those came from Datekou and that apples from Datekou has some magic in them.”

“Tadashi?” Ushijima tilts his head as if the name rang some bells in his brain, “that name sounds familiar, but I don’t know where I heard it.” He shakes his head, shrugging the thought, “anyway, that could be the best bet to look for those missing people you’re looking for. And speaking of Datekou, I know someone from there, maybe they can help you.”

The six of them nods, Ushijima leads them outside. There are kids playing around, lots of stands on the side of the walls, selling foods and merchandises. It looks lively in this place despite being small. Not too long they arrive at a place that seems like a store for spices.

There were four people inside, and Daichi is amuse at how tall they are except for the man in the middle who has black curly hair. Ushijima coughs, making their presence known, the four seems to notice turning around to look at them.

“Oh, Ushijima what a surprise to see you~” the boy with some tall spiky brownish hair and big eyes grins at Ushijima.

“I came here for this guy.” Ushijima points at the guy in the middle the one with curly black hair. At his sides are two far more taller people than him, the one with white hair and has no eyebrows making look grumpy all the time, the other one has a light brown hair and an eyebrow raised  them measuring them up.

“Me?” The guy in the middle points at himself.

“What do you need to ask Moniwa-san, huh?” The boy with the light brown hair asks, putting both of his hands on his hips, popping out his chest as if trying to intimidate them.

Ushijima exhales a little, “we’re not here to fight, my job is the complete opposite Futakuchi.” He can hear the owner of the store laugh, “We’re here because we need Moniwa’s help.”

“My help? ” the man in the middle asks, stepping out with confusion.

“Yes,” Ushijima answers stepping aside as he beckons Daichi and the rest, “these guys need to find some people in Datekou, and I think you’re the best one that could help. Plus, didn’t you mention to me earlier that you have a house that can be rented by travelers?”

This makes Moniwa nod in understanding and Futakuchi stepping back, his face going back to neutral, “Yes I do and missing people you said?” he asks Daichi.

“We’re looking for someone named Su---“

“Ehhhhhh.” The sales man exclaims out loud, “I understand that you guys are looking for someone but my store is quite small. And you guys are crowding in here, can’t you just talk about that outside?”

“Tendou’s right.” Ushijima says, “we can talk about this outside after Moniwa and his company are already done with their agendas.”

Tendou seems pleased by it, “thank you~”

After that they went outside to wait for Moniwa and his companions while they talk a little bit with Ushijima. Kuroo especially, asking the guy what his job really was. Ushijima answers that he’s the one assigned by the palace to take care of the market place, together with Kageyama and Hinata. Travelers can be very pushy and violent he said. That kind of made Iwaizumi laugh especially when he saw Lev and Tsukishima blushing a little.

When Moniwa, Futakuchi and what they heard earlier, Aone steps outside hands full of spices, they told that Daichi and the rest can go with them, but the talking should be done once they arrive at Datekou. They have some business there on hold because the lack of supplies to run it and they need to go back as soon as possible. They offered the house for rent and Bokuto said that they would rent it as long as they find the people they we’re looking for, giving Moniwa a purse full of tiny gold coins.

Futakuchi was so shocked he had to rub his eyes. Aone doesn’t seem to care about the money. Moniwa on the other hand told Bokuto that it was too much even if they’re renting the house, Futakuchi offhandedly comments that they could buy the whole house with that amount of money. But Moniwa only frowns at him, handing Bokuto the money back and asking only for the right amount.

They bid their goodbye at Ushijima, Hinata and Kageyama, the two boys promising that they would visit when they have time, Hinata jumping on Kageyama’s back so that he can wave at them as far as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you guys know what's next hahahaha  
> anyway, this is some kind of introduction for suga and the rest, the real thing would start on the next chapter though. But there is one important thing here that hints something about them and what they've become after five years. :D


	5. a journey to love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and it starts! so as far as I'm making this, it becomes really angsty ;___; there's a lot that's going to come but for now here is another chapter!

The journey to Datekou was silent and fast. Kuroo was so sleepy but he decides that once they arrive at the house he could sleep for as long as he can, and nobody can say otherwise. It kind of surprise him how Lev and Futakuchi are getting along but he guessed they just clicked, having the same personalities and all. Aone on the other hand was quietly driving the carriage full of herbs and spices and some other fish, meat and vegetables, while Moniwa was talking to Daichi and Iwaizumi about his eatery and how they should come and eat there because the food is delicious and that his cooks are the best.

They arrive at sunrise, Tsukishima was surprised by the cold and chilly kind of weather in Datekou compared to Shiratorizawa ,that was quite hot and humid. Aone stops at what looks like the eatery Moniwa was talking about, Moniwa also stopping there. He informs Futakuchi to bring them to the house, tell the caretakers to show the whole house and after that come back to the eatery to help.

Futakuchi guides them their way, still chatting with Lev. The place is full of flowers and trees and there is a mist in the air that silently swirls together with the wind. It calms Iwaizumi and he can’t help but agree that this place is kind of magical.

“We’re here!” Futakuchi happily announces.

The house is average size traditional one. Kind of small one for six people but it would do. It is surrounded by bonsai trees and cherry blossoms, and there was a pavement of stones that leads to the house. Someone is sweeping the fallen leaves at the side, there was a cloth around her head forming some kind of a head band to avoid strands to fall in her face.

“Oi!” Futakuchi waves at the lady. Hearing the shout, she stops what she’s doing and turns around at Futakuchi, raising an eyebrow.

“There are guests!” Futakuchi explains to her, she swivels her head to where the guests at and then her eyes widen as if she just saw murder, not noticing that the broom she’s holding already fell on the ground.

It makes Futakuchi confused. “You know them?”

“Why them?!” Yaku screeches at Futakuchi, fisting the boy’s cloth moving him close to his face to look straight into his eyes.

Futakuchi seems frighten, as he raises both of his hands chuckling nervously while trying to avoid Yaku's eyes, “well it’s Moniwa-san’s orders, I have no clue. Anyway!” he slowly removes Yaku’s hand on him, slowly backing up, “Moniwa-san said that I should get back at the eatery as soon as possible! Goodluck!” And then he runs. He left Yaku, just waving sheepishly before running into his horse in a hurry.

Yaku can’t believe his eyes, the same people they ran into trouble with yesterday, now stands in front of him and what’s worse is that they’re guest and what's even worse is that he and Tadashi are the assigned caretakers of the house. In turn assigned to take care of these guests. He wonders if the gods above has a problem with him.

The tall light post who had the nerve to grab him yesterday is already running towards him, eyes sparkling and smiling like the idiot he is.  He’s making Yaku’s blood boil even more.

“Yaku—“

“Shut up!” Yaku puts both his hands in front of him. The guy’s companions are already beaming at him, as if he’s some kind of a miracle or what. Yaku steps back, slowly and calmly but not leaving his eyes on them. “Stay here.”  He whispers, “I-I’ll be back...”

Slowly and carefully he turns his back at them, running towards the house parallel to the ones they’re taking care off. Hurriedly he slides the door, startling Yamaguchi and Kenma who looks like they just got up.

“THEY’RE HERE!” Yaku shouts while trying to catch his breath.

“Who’s here?” Tadashi asks him confused while Kenma just stares blankly at him.

“Those guys from before!”

“What?” Kenma frowns, “where?”

“They’re renting the house in front of us!”

“Rent?” Tadashi stands up, “so they’re the guests?”

“Yeah.”

They were all silent for a moment, only looking at each other but then Kenma sighs, “Well Keiji, Koushi and Tooru are already out, we have no choice but to handle this.” He stands up, stretching his arms. “I’ll go with you.”

“Me too!” Tadashi says.

Yaku is already going to argue with Kenma but then he remembers that they’re guest and Moniwa-san told them to take care of the house AND the guests, so he just sighs as they walk their way back.

Returning back, the guys are still outside, some sitting on the panel of woods, glancing around the place. Kenma who is practicing his magic leads them back, already recalling some protection spells he learned just in case. When the guys saw them, some looks like heaven just blessed them their wishes, especially the tall guy with a grayish hair and green eyes. The one who has blonde locks stares at Tadashi, who's now holding at Yaku’s sleeves trying to hide. But the one that makes Kenma feels like he’s ready to run away as fast as possible, is the guy with the black hair that seems to defy gravity with black eyes that stares right through him as if he’s about to read what’s inside Kenma’s mind. It makes him shiver but doesn’t show it in his face.

Silence surrounds all of them, not knowing how to start. Morning fog surrounds them, and it kind of makes Tadashi shiver from the cold. He remembers that he’s just wearing his nightgown and wishes he could get his haori to envelope himself. In turn he just clutches at Yaku’s yukata for warmth.

“Uh..” the first one to break the ice is the guy with a clean cut, he gives off the feeling of leadership, giving his horse to the blonde guy who’s still gazing at Tadashi. “I suppose you’re the caretakers of this house?”

Yaku raises one of his brows, and then he speaks voice full of accusation, “Yes… and I suppose you’re following us?”

“Yaku,” Kenma lightly scowls at him. Sometimes his brother can’t help but be rude to some people; always getting him in to trouble.

The guest in front of them chuckles awkwardly putting one of his hands into his nape, “it’s alright, we gave off the bad first impression anyway.” He turns to the guys behind him, “Right, Tsukishima? Lev?”

“I think they should apologize for their rudeness.” Another voice speaks, Tadashi notices that it comes from the guy with spiky hair, kind of intimidating with the scowl in his face.

“Eh..” the guy with the grayish hair swivels his head left and right, and then when he meets the eyes of the other guy with a hairstyle that Tadashi cannot understand, he sighs. Returning his eyes to Yaku the guy bows, ”I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to be rude”

“Tsukishima?”

The guy straightens himself, looking at Tadashi. He seems like he wants to tell something from the looks he’s giving, but then he blinks and all of it was gone. He imitates the guy from earlier, “I’m sorry.”

And then awkward silence. Seriously, this must be the most awkward day Yaku has had in his entire life.

Kenma decides to speak up, “well… I suppose you’re forgiven.” He turns to Tadashi and Yaku, who reluctantly before looking back at the guests, “I think we should introduce ourselves first. I’m Kenma and these are my brothers Yaku and Tadashi.” He halts, frowning a little, “though I think you already know.”

“Well, I’m Kuroo.” The guy with the black hair says, he’s very tall when he walks up to Kenma, holding his hands and then shaking it, “and we’re in a journey to find some people. It’s nice to meet you.” He stares at Kenma for a while, before he releases his hands, “And they are my companions, that’s Daichi… he’s like the dad here.”

“Hey!”

Kuroo just chuckles, “and that is my friend Bokuto over there.” Bokuto waves at them, smiling as if he and Kenma had known each other for a long time.

“That tall ass guy is Lev. He’s very energetic it’s making him stupid, so pardon what he did earlier.” Kuroo nods at Yaku, who in turn just gave him a blank stare.

“That is Iwaizumi,” he nods his head at Iwaizumi who nods back after being introduced, “and that is blonde guy is Tsukishima.”

Yaku seems to relax now, but the frown in his face won’t vanish, he gestures for Kuroo and the rest to follow him, “this house is very large, but because of your number, I think this will be kind of small.” He slides the door open.

He explains everything inside the house, gesturing here and there, the others following him listening intently. Kenma stays at the door looking outside, not paying attention, while Tadashi tries to help Yaku in explaining things about the house. The more time they spend there, the livelier Tadashi gets.

 

* * *

“Ehh~ why is no one home?” Oikawa frowns when he realizes that nobody is inside.

“Maybe they went for a walk?” Suga tells him going straight into the bedrooms, “they already made their bed.”

“Maybe they’re on the other house.” Akaashi suggests looking outside, “there are new horses there, maybe there are already people renting it.”

“Oh~ I remember now. I think I heard Ken-chan telling Moniwa-san about it earlier. I just can’t believe that they would tell us that the eatery is still closed though.”

“Well they just arrived this morning, it can’t be helped.” Suga is already walking to go outside, “I’m going to go check if they’re doing alright there. You guys want to come?”

“Kay~” Oikawa says, wrapping his arms around Akaashi, silently telling him that he should come as well. Akaashi just shrugs and lets him.

 

* * *

“So…” Kenma flinches a little when someone speaks at his side, “you know magic?”

Kenma glances at his side, Kuroo from what he’d learned earlier is his name, “Uh.. a little.”

“That’s interesting maybe you could teach me sometimes?” Kuroo tilts his head lower so he could clearly see Kenma’s face. He’s amaze  at how golden his eyes had become, and from his perspective he’s still as pale as ever. The only different thing about him now is the color of his hair, it's blonde and up until his shoulders.  _Still beautiful_ , he thinks. He can tell that Kenma's shying away because he's not looking at him but his question made it all better.

“Why would you want to learn magic?” Kenma asks, suddenly interested.

“I don’t know,” Kuroo shrugs, “there’s a lot of things to learn when you travel. I guess learning magic could be one of them.”

Kenma just nods slightly, turning back to look at the other guests and then back at Kuroo, “who are the people you’re looking for anyway?”

Kuroo was silent for a moment, staring straight to the misty garden, looking like he just remembered something important before turning back to look at Kenma straight in the eyes, “someone who took my heart together with them.”

This made Kenma shudder, he doesn’t know what to say about this, he doesn’t know why he felt like Kuroo’s giving him something he knows, but he can’t remember. It’s making him uncomfortable. So he just stares at the ground, trying not to look at Kuroo’s face, using his hair to cover his vision as well as his face.

“Well.. I hope you’ll find them.”

“Oh yeah, I wish.” Kuroo says, and if there’s a crack in his voice, Kenma doesn’t think of it that much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this fic would be longer than I thought ;A;


	6. the way you lit up like a star

“MORI-CHAAAAAAAAN~ Are you in there?”

The voice coming from the outside perks up Iwaizumi’s ears. That stupid voice sounds familiar, even though it got a little lower. It makes Iwaizumi’s breathing a lot faster, and he doesn’t know if it was because he’s excited or just utterly nervous.

Tadashi on the other hand, steps outside to wave at the incoming people, “Tooru! We’re here!” he stops and then wave even more, “you came with Keiji and Koushi I see!”

Iwaiuzmi can’t see Bokuto but he can seriously feel the spirits behind him lifting up, it made the room warmer. Daichi on the other hand stays on where he is, unable to move.

The footsteps comes nearer and nearer and if Iwaizumi had a hard time breathing earlier, then he might as well stop breathing at all, because Oikawa Tooru is in front of him, waving like the stupid boy he is, smiling at them as if he did not threatened to cut Lev yesterday. His eyes widen when he realize who they are, but as soon as it came it was gone.

“I see…” Oikawa says, surveying them, “I see…you’re the same people yesterday.” His eyes become darker when he saw Lev and Tsukishima.

“We meant no harm.” Tsukishima steadily says back.

“Didn’t we tell you not to come near us again?” This time it is Suga who speaks up, frowning as he takes Kenma away from Kuroo.

“We’re guests!” Bokuto exclaims, jumping beside Akaashi, who in turn tries to get away from his as far as possible. It made Bokuto dejected, Kuroo already walking towards him to calm him down.

“Bro, it’s fine. We don’t need to explain that much to them. Yaku-san here, “ he gestures at Yaku who’s looking at Akaashi with worry, “knows everything already.”

“Really?” Bokuto asks, looking at Akaashi with his big eyes, pouting.

“Yeah, bro.” Kuroo slaps his back, and then he lowers himself to whisper at Bokuto’s ears, “ you know Akaashi doesn’t like his space invaded right? And from what we’ve gathered they don’t remember us, so don’t be sad okay. I’m sure Akaashi will come to you after a few days.”

This lightens Bokuto’s mood up a little but not that much. The guy just nods weakly, avoiding anyone’s eyes. This kind of makes Akaashi raise a brow in confusion.

“Yeah..” Yaku weakly agrees not meeting anyone’s eyes, “they’re guests.”

“They’re not…bad people.” Tadashi tries to lighten the mood up. He knows that they will get reprimanded by Keiji and Koushi when they get home. But there’s really no reason for them to act so hostile towards the guests, especially when they already apologized and did not made any act of violence towards them.

“They said that they were mistaken yesterday.” Kenma speaks up looking towards Koushi, “they thought Tadashi and Yaku were the people they we’re looking for.”

No one in the room comments on why Kenma is lying for them.

This makes Tadashi sigh in relief inside. Kenma has always been like that, he would always try to side with Tadashi and Yaku. It’s an unspoken rule for the three of them. Keiji, Tooru and Koushi had always been the protective ones, and Tadashi understands it, but sometimes they get overprotective.

“Is that true, Tadashi? How come they know our names?” Oikawa asks, not buying Kenma's lie. He's always been so perceptive about things.

He used Tadashi’s name, it kind of makes him quiver but he stays still, putting his shaking hands on the back, Tsukishima notices but doesn’t talk about it.

“Yeah.” Yamaguchi nods at him, "but for the other part...I don't know."

“Well..” Suga sighs, removing his hold on Kenma’s arm, putting both his hands on his waist, “ the threat is still there but we’ll hold it for now. And I think it’s rude not to greet our guests, so I’ll introduce myself. I’m Sugawara, and those two, are Oikawa and Akaashi.”

“I don’t think you really need to tell them our names, Koushi.” Akaashi flatly says, “because it seems that they know it already.”

“Yeah~” Tooru steps in front of Iwaizumi of course, squinting his eyes, as he lowers himself a little so that he’s face to face with him, “but they don’t look like someone we know…..” he steps back a little, puts his hands on his chin while tilting it, “you can’t be one of my costumers, can you?”

The comment made Akaashi and Suga frown for a second. Kenma stays still trying to avoid anyone’s eyes, while Yaku and Yamaguchi looks at them back and forth looking lost.

“Costumers?” Tadashi asks.

“Maybe he ate at the eatery once.” Akaashi answers him as fast as possible while Sugawara nods, looking straight at Oikawa who looks like he just spilled a huge secret.

“Ehehe~” Tooru laughs, “yeah yeah maybe Aka-chan was right.”

This made Yaku feel like something is up, and that the three of them are hiding something. Tadashi seems to take the lie, because the poor boy is nodding in understanding. Kenma stays in his place, still looking anywhere but them.

“I never went to that eatery. This is my first time going in Datekou.” Iwaizumi answers truthfully, looking straight back at Tooru. He can feel the lie coming out from Tooru’s mouth and it doesn’t sit well with him.

Suga sensing the tension turns to the man on his left, “Well, what’s your name?”

Daichi flinches at this, he still can’t believe that Suga is now right in front of him. And he is so beautiful, more beautiful than before. His eyes still shining like the way it used to, and Daichi can’t help but stare at it. His hair oh god his hair is so long and even from where Daichi is standing, he can already tell how good it smells. He wants to touch Suga, he wants to hug him, to cup his face and tell him how he missed him but he can’t. So he just coughs it all up and then tries to put up a smile.

“Daichi. Sawamura Daichi. Nice to meet you.” He lifts his hands to the front to shake Suga’s.

“Daichi..” Suga takes it, and Daichi can feel the warmth of his hands it makes him curl his toes. His hand is different from before, it’s not smooth like a prince’s hand should be, it’s rough and longer hinting that Suga might be working hard all of these years. It’s not what it is before but it’s still perfect. And oh the way Suga says his name, Daichi had a hard time not to bawl in front of him.

Suga finding it a bit weird that Daichi won’t release his hands, chuckles nervously before gently prying it off. And then he turns to look at the sky, “Seems like it’s going to rain. Is everything already set Yaku?”

“Yeah, I’ve told them enough about this house. They can manage.”

“Then we’re heading off now.” Akaashi is the first one to step out, “it’s nice meeting you.””

One by one the brothers leave and one by one the room gets colder. Akaashi is the first to walk out and it can’t be denied how rejected Bokuto becomes after that, and then it was Koushi who bows at them smiling a little, but not reaching his eyes. Daichi has the feeling that Koushi still doesn’t believe anything they said and still doesn’t trust them completely. Next is Tooru who waves at them with his cheerful voice, making Iwaizumi frown at how fake it is. And then Kenma, who like Koushi just bows at them, not even saying anything, just walking out.

Yaku stays for a while with Tadashi, giving them last instructions, “if you need help…call us, we’re in the house up front. But..” he hesitates, “don’t call often.” And then he turns to leave telling Tadashi to hurry up.

Tadashi follows him but then he stops, reluctantly looking at Yaku’s back before turning back to the rented house. He peeks at the door sheepishly. Noticing how the people inside are already unpacking. Daichi notices him first.

“Oh..Yamaguchi, did you forget something?”

Tadashi rubs the back of his head, “I know you don’t mean to be on the bad side of my brothers…” he starts, noticing how the others are gathering in front of him already, “but they can be really rude sometimes? And I’m sorry about that.” He bows at them.

Kuroo made a noise at the back as if he’s trying to hold himself from fawning over the boy and this makes Tsukishima frown, so he steps ahead.

“No it’s not a problem.” He says, “you should not apologize. We…deserved it, because of what I and Lev did earlier.” Then comes a blush, he’s looking at the side trying to hide his face. _Because why the fuck is he blushing now?_

Tadashi seems to notice it still because he chuckles at the back of his hands, and then he shyly looks at Tsukishima, “That was quite shocking yes… but I still don’t get why you know my name?”

Tsukishima is at lost for words, so he just blinks at Tadashi and tries to come up with an excuse but Yaku starts to yell, already noticing how Tadashi is not following him anymore. This made Tadashi squeak, and it was so cute Tsukishima wants to bury him with hugs and kisses.

“Maybe..” Tadashi reluctantly says, “maybe you can tell me next time? If you’re not busy that is.”

“I…” Tsukishima can’t breathe he needs help, “S-sure. Uhm.. tomorrow maybe?”

Tadashi lit up like the stars, “yeah! Tomorrow, Tsukishima!” he starts to run off but then halts again looking back, “that’s a really long name, so can I just call you Tsukki?”

Tsukishima is pretty sure he needs someone to hold him, because his legs becomes jelly after that, “Sure.”

“Alright, Tsukki. Bye!” Tadashi waves and then he’s off.

“OH MY GOD.” Kuroo starts when Tadashi was already gone. He turns to shake Tsukishima, who’s still unable to produce words after what happened, “THAT WAS TADASHI FLIRTING WITH YOU, I SWEAR. WHY ARE YOU SO GODDAMN LUCKY!”

“That’s not fair!” Bokuto whines after Kuroo.

“He’s not flirting with me!” Tsukishima removes himself from Kuroo with all the force he can get from this mind-set, adjusting his glasses. “He’s just being friendly.”

“If that was me, I would straight up say that he’s flirting and that we should marry already.” Lev frowns at the back, holding a pillow Yaku gave him earlier when he was giving supplies.

“Tadashi is so precious he must be protected at all costs.” Kuroo comments, wiping his non-existing tears and then he glares at Tsukishima, “you should be happy that Tadashi is still the way he is, he’s probably the only one who genuinely wants to talk to us…or you for this matter. I talked to Kenma earlier, and he was so beautiful I had to stop myself from grabbing him right then and there.”

 Tsukishima is silent, but he can only agree.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST CAN'T WITH TSUKKIYAMS ;____; This story may be slow paced idk tbh it just hurts me writing this.


	7. we're all liars to ourselves

“Why didn’t you tell us about that?” Akaashi strolls past Tadashi and Yaku who’s sitting in the living room. His face forming a frown as he stand besides Sugawara, who in turn stands in front of Tadashi and Yaku arms crossed silently agreeing with Akaashi.

“It’s not like they’re going to attack us?” Yaku tries to argue, he puts both his hands in front of him as if trying to gesture that there is nothing wrong.

“How can you know?” Sugawara sighs, sitting in front of them. Yaku can tell the look he’ll be making, it was the look that says ‘you can’t try to argue with this, because we’re right look’ and Yaku is right, he made that face. Yaku tries to hide his irritation.

“We won’t know if we don’t try?” Tadashi squint his eyes, as if he himself is not sure about his answer, “I mean, you always tell me that, Koushi.”

Akaashi makes an exasperated sound while he unties his hair, it flows left and right as it rides with the chilly air.  “That saying is for the things you’ll gain something in return if you try them.”

“Well… friendship?”

Suga grimaces at this, “You already have friends Tadashi, you don’t need to befriend those guys.”

Yaku snorts at this, eyeing Suga with a hint of mocking “you sound like the witch.”

Tadashi tried to hide his gasps at Yaku’s comment, it is a very sensitive subject and should not be brought up as a joke. It can be seen at how Suga’s eyes widen, slowly turning dark and upset as if Yaku offended him, which is true.

“Yaku-san.” Akaashi steps in front of Suga and Yaku, forming a barrier. “That is not a subject that you should joke about.”

“Yeah, but he does sounds like the witch. And don’t forget Keiji, “ he squints his eyes at Akaashi, looking up at him as anger starts to show through his face, and then he seethes “ I for all people knows how I despise that witch.”

And with that he turns away from them, slamming the door of his room loud enough to hear all over the house. Akaashi is still looking at the place where Yaku stands earlier, Suga breathing to calm himself and trying not to let the tears fall, while Tadashi bites his lip, stands there for a second, before retreating back into his own room.

Kenma on the other hand is fast enough to hide himself in his room. He never really liked to argue with his brothers, but even before he could slide the door, Tooru holds it, letting himself inside in turn making Kenma frown as he closes the door and traps them both.

“So Kenma,” Oikawa starts sitting beside Kenma but not looking at him. Instead he busies himself by flipping one of the magic books surrounding Kenma’s room. “Mind telling me why you lied back there?”

Kenma sighs, knowing that Oikawa won’t buy his lies, “If I didn’t tell that, hell will break lose. And besides, they didn’t hurt us. And half of that was true, they are looking for people.”

“But how come they know our names?” Tooru asks, now staring intently at his brother who in turn picks up a book to dust.

“I don’t know and I don’t care.” Kenma says, dusting the book he just got from the library yesterday. It is a magic book that will teach you how to heal severe wounds. This might be helpful someday. His mind wanders at what Kuroo said earlier _._

_Does he really want me to teach him magic?_

“Eh, really? Your face says the opposite. You should really stop lying Kenma-kun.” Oikawa lays his back on Kenma’s futon and then rolls there, indicating that he’s not going away anytime soon.

Kenma shouldn’t be, but he was ticked off by Tooru’s suggestion. He scowls lightly at his book before turning his back at him muttering, “you should tell that to yourself, Tooru.”

Tooru was silent for a long time, Kenma thought that the guy will try to defend himself, but nothing comes up. So Kenma just opens his book and then tries to read even if Tooru’s there. He’s already on the tenth page when Tooru speaks, it’s very low and very soft you won’t be able to hear it if you’re not paying attention. But Kenma’s different.

“How did you know?” it comes up with a little crack.

Kenma gulps, trying not to let the pain in his chest to spring up, “I’ve always known.”

Tooru was silent again, only his breathing can be heard. Kenma decides it’s enough, so he turns to look at Tooru. And he was shocked at how tears are streaming down Tooru’s face as the guy looks up at the ceiling. It’s as if he’s just letting the tears fall down, not even bothering to come up with a sob. He looks so vulnerable that it made Kenma lay beside him, hug him and then wipe Tooru’s tears with his thumbs.

“I didn’t want you to know.” Tooru whimpers as he lay on his sideways to embrace Kenma back. His tears flowing in Kenma’s neck but the other boy didn’t mind. He just combs Tooru’s hair using his hands.

“Tooru, I know you don’t want me but I’ve always known,” he starts to whisper, he’s becoming emotional too but he tries to hold himself. Tooru’s the one who needs to be comforted right now, not him. “I don’t think any less of you, so don’t ever think like that. I just wish that the three of you will stop already.”

Tooru sniffs, wiping his tears with his hands, and then he tilts his head to look at Kenma, “do you think Tadashi and Yaku knows?”

“I don’t think so.”

“Don’t tell them!”

Kenma sighs, “I won’t. But…still, “he bites his lips, “you should already stop.”

Oikawa sits up, shaking his head, “no Kenma, we can’t stop now. It’s already too late and besides it’s a big help for the six of us! We don’t need to starve like before.”

Kenma follows his example and sits up too, “you choose not to Tooru. We can afford to live even without it.”

“Still…” Oikawa refuses to acknowledge the thought, “if I talk to Keiji and Koushi about this, I’m sure they won’t listen.”

“But if you give them the idea,” Kenma falters, now becoming unsure of himself, “maybe they will.”

 

Oikawa can only give him a sad smile before getting up and leaving Kenma in his own devices.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok i'm sorry ;____; forgive me


	8. we're like the moon and earth

Tadashi is all alone. Yaku is out, buying supplies at the market, while Kenma is in his magic classes. Keiji, Koushi and Tooru are already working at Moniwa’s eatery, leaving him all by himself.

“Yaku won’t come home for about an hour,” he mumbles to himself while sweeping the dust inside the house. There’s a thought that’s been nagging him ever since he woke up and it’s making him excited and scared at the same time. He bites his lower lip as he glances through the window.

“Tsukki….might be there right?” With a sigh he gives up his cleaning and tucks the broom at its place. He goes outside, locking the door carefully before turning left and right, as if someone is looking out for him. He won’t be gone for a long time, he promises himself.

Walking to Tsukishima’s house makes him feel giddy. He doesn’t know why. The blonde has been giving him meaningful looks since yesterday and he can’t help but be curious. He knows that once his brothers find out that he’s sneaking, after making clear earlier that he must not go to the rented house when he’s alone, he can’t help it.

Tsukishima is just drawing him in. Tadashi has so many questions for the boy, he can afford an hour of scolding later if his brothers find out. Well…if they can. If he and Tsukishima are discreet enough, then they won’t.

The thought makes Tadashi jumpy but quite rebellious.

“Uhm,” he knocks at the door, “is anybody in here?”

“Tadashi?”

Tadashi flinches when someone calls his name from the back. When he turn around, he saw Tsukishima arriving with his horse. The blonde jumps down from his horse as soon as he’s sure that the person is Tadashi. He signals to Tadashi that he'll be going first to the makeshift stable at the back, he ties the rope holding his horse into the wooden pole that Iwaizumi plants earlier before running back.

“You’re early.” Tsukishima says while catching his breath.

Tadashi looks down at the floor kind of embarrassed, “well....yeah. It’s the only time I can meet you because Yaku-san will be out for an hour.”

Tsukishima can’t help but stare at Yamaguchi. The guy he’s been looking for is in front of him, embarrassed because he’s too early to meet Tsukishima. There’s a swelling inside Tsukishima’s heart, but he tries to keep up with his cool.

“So… you sneaked out?”

Tadashi rubs his neck, “yeah.”

“For me.” Tsukishima mumbles to himself, but Tadashi seems to pick it up because he lifts his head up to look back. Now that he’s up close, Tsukishima can see how the amount of freckles in Tadashi’s face had doubled. And he can tell the ones that had been there since Tadashi was little because he use to play with it, tracing the constellations on Tadashi's face that his brother taught him when he was a kid. He can remember every freaking freckle back then; when they were a child, and he wants to rip Kuroo’s hair because he’s getting a little frustrated at how he cannot touch his childhood friend.

_I live in frustration, I swear._

“Yeah, for you.” Tadashi answers as a matter of fact,  “you said you’ll tell me about why you know our names?”

“Yeah.” Tsukishima coughs, adjusting his glasses looking away from Yamaguchi, “of course, do you want to go inside first?”

“Is anyone at home?”

“No, they are at Moniwa-san’s eatery.”

Tadashi’s eyes widen, “but my bro—“

“Yeah, they’re there, looks like they’re not happy but they still do their jobs. I guess the guys will stay there as long as possible.”

“You guys are really interested on us, don’t you?” Tadashi jokingly says.

“Yes, very.” Tsukishima says back, and he feels like he just won a contest at how it made Tadashi blush. "let’s get inside.”

“Alright.”

When they got inside, Tsukishima made Yamaguchi to sit by the living room as he gets them some tea. He doesn’t really know how to, so he stays far too long at the kitchen to make it. Yamaguchi seems to be in a hurry because he comes to check him, and when he found out Tsukishima’s dilemma, he laughs until his stomach hurts.

If this happened back then, Tsukishima would probably frown at Yamaguchi for making fun of him, telling him to shut up. But Tsukishima misses that lighthearted laugh he always used to hear at the palace while he and Yamaguchi played by the fountain, so he lets him be.

In the end, Yamaguchi made the tea at the living room. Pouring it at Tsukishima’s cup after it had brewed. They’re sitting across each other, hands on their lap.

“So…” Tsukishima sips on his cup, savoring the tea made by Tadashi, “what do you want to know first?”

“Why do you know my name?” Tadashi’s eyes flash with worry and urgency. Does he think Tsukishima would jump at him again?

“It’s a long story… I don’t think I can tell you all of it without getting caught by Yaku-san.”

“We can always talk again.” Tadashi shrugs as if it was an easy thing.

“Yeah, and you trying to sneak around?” Tsukishima allows himself to snort, “your brothers will get mad at you and then at me, and then with my friends.”

“Well…” Tadashi fiddles with his clothes, “I’m really curious to what I’ve been before the....” he stops, and then shakes his head, closing his eyes, “nevermind.”

“Before the witch took you?” Tsukishima softly continues. Memories of the day the witch took Yamaguchi still shakes him up, he even dreams about it from time to time. Back then he fought to look for Tadashi, promising to bring him back as soon as possible, but that promise wasn’t fulfilled and he can’t even look at the eyes of Tadashi’s mother anymore.

“You know the witch?!” This made Tadashi to open his eyes, “so…so you know where I came from?!”

“Yes.”

“Where?” he crawls in front of Tsukishima, holds both his hands as if Tsukishima would escape from him, “I never knew who my parents are…or who I am, Shimizu-san told me that the witch took our memories away, but she refused to tell us where we came from.”

Tsukishima was about to tell him that he came from Karasuno and that he’s been looking for Tadashi for the longest period of time, when the door slides open making both of them jump at their feet, Tadashi still holding his hands. The door reveals Lev’s face and when the guy notices them, his eyes widen in fear.

“HOLY SHIT.” Lev says and there's panic in his voice, “I would comment at how Tsukishima was able to get you back for around three days but I saw Yaku-san already on his way to your house!” he points at Tadashi, “I don’t need him getting angry at us again!”

“Oh my god.” Tadashi whispers at himself, letting Tsukishima’s hands go, “I need to go back!” He hurriedly run towards the door, but then he turns around. “Promise me,” He fix his gaze at Tsukishima, his eyes full of hope as he continues, “that you’ll tell me everything.”

“I promise.” Tsukishima promises a little breathy by the look Tadashi just gave him.

Tadashi nods and was about to run back when Tsukishima calls him, “But the next time I’ll be the one sneaking you up.”

Tadashi lets out a smile as he nods at him before running back to his house.

“Woah,” Bokuto says as he watches Tadashi hurriedly running back, “what’s this sneaky sneaky thing huh?” he grins at Tsukishima.

“Shut up, Bokuto-san.” Tsukishima realizing how his words sounded tries to hide his blush by looking at the tea Tadashi made earlier.

“Eh~” Lev slyly smiles at him, “you’re being lucky these days moon boy.”

“That’s because of his obsession with constellations.” Kuroo added when he arrives, also a witness on the ruckus earlier. “so what’s lucky for someone like me?”

“Nothing. You won’t be lucky. Kenma won’t talk to you.” Tsukishima spats back at him, already cleaning the table Tadashi used to make tea.

“Ouch. That’s low of you.” Kuroo puts a hand on his chest acting as if he was hurt. Tsukishima feels like half of it is true, but he shrugs it off.

“Well now that you already talked to Tadashi, you might as well tell us if you got something from your conversation that could help us too.” Daichi says putting some of the supplies they bought on the way into the kitchen.

“Yeah.” Iwaizumi gives him a grimace, “because seeing at how Keiji keeps on glaring at us at the eatery we will have a long way to go.”

With that comment Bokuto whines Akaashi’s name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uhm so I'm trying to edit the last few chaps and I saw a lot of mistakes ;___; just making clear, oikawa and the rest are missing for five years :3


	9. you're more than what you think of

Oikawa can’t believe his eyes when their new neighbours steps inside the eatery like they own the place. He can already feel himself squinting at them. Nope. He won’t greet those bastards who tried to hurt his Tadashi and Yaku.

But Suga thinks the other way though, he thought. The guy is already walking towards the group and smiling like nothing is wrong in the first place. He guides them to the vacant table near the window but because of their big number , they had to be separated in half. Suga made them sit adjacent to each other. It’s not busy at the eatery per se, but Oikawa still doesn’t want to acknowledge them.

“You may as well help Koushi get their orders than trying to send daggers at them using your eyes.” Akaashi steps from the kitchen holding some dishes for the costumers. He nudges Oikawa with his shoulders lightly, “go.”

While scrunching his face, Oikawa stubbornly walks to the new comers, he can already hear Suga taking their orders politely and well mannered like the kind of guy he is. Oikawa kind of envies Suga with his natural calmness and appeal to people but he knows Suga more than anyone else too, so he decides to shrug the thought away.

When Suga noticed him, the guy just gave him a smile before returning back to what he’s doing. Oikawa on the other hand takes his notepad and pencil to write the orders. He eyes the person in front of him- it’s the guy with the scowl not leaving his face. Oikawa thinks it’s a waste, because he can tell that the guy can be much more handsome without the frown. Not that Oikawa thinks that he’s handsome or something. _Of course, not._

He smiles sweetly, “Oh would you look at that, our lovely neighbors!”

“Do you guys serve hot kitsune udon?” Iwaizumi asks flatly not even looking at Oikawa but at the list of menu posted at the top of the counter.

Oikawa’s eyes narrows at that but he ignores it, “yeah we do~ Is that your order…uh what’s your name again?”

“Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa grins at him, mischievousness slowly appearing in his eyes, “Alright _, Iwa-chan_ ~ hot kitsune udon it is.” He says in a sing song while writing it in his small notebook.

He heard the boy next to Iwaizumi gasping at that, but he’s in a good mood so he just brushed it off, humming lightly. Iwaizumi on the other hand stares at Oikawa as if the nickname broke him. Oikawa is pleased to say that he likes that reaction because the guy pisses him off.

He asks the rest of the group their orders and he might have heard the guy on the next table ask Suga about Keiji, Suga replying to him that ‘no sir, Keiji is not part of the menu’ and tries not to laugh. It seems like Akaashi might have gotten himself a new costumer.

_Wait, will Keiji consider it?_

He excuses himself to bring the new set of orders to Akaashi who’s inside the kitchen cooking together with Moniwa-san. Oikawa steps inside and then hugs his brother from the back. It startles Akaashi a little but he holds out his palm as if asking Oikawa to give him the orders. Not too long Suga appears giving the orders as well.

“That guy with the weird hair, with black and white streaks is asking for you, Keiji.” Suga says, fanning himself while rolling his eyes.

“I refuse.” Akaashi answers flatly without even looking away from the dish he’s cooking.

“I know.” Suga nods, “I told him that you’re not part of the menu.”

“Sometimes he is.” Oikawa chuckles while winking at Suga.

“Shut up, Tooru.” Akaashi bumps him with his back.

“TOORUUUUUU~”

Oikawa can recognize that it was Futakuchi’s voice coming from the outside. He steps out of the kitchen together with Suga, leaving Akaashi and Moniwa inside.

“What is it, Ken-chan~?”

“Someone’s looking for you,” he points outside innocently, “it’s a woman with a long hair and… lots of men? Anyway, is Moniwa-san and Akaashi inside? I and Aone got the ingredients they need.”

Suga nods at him.

“Okay~ You might want to go outside now Tooru, the woman seems to be waiting.” Futakuchi leaves them be.

Suga puts him hands on Oikawa’s shoulder to get his attention, “you want me to go?”

Oikawa stares at him for a moment, vaguely registering at how Kenma’s words affected him yesterday. But he smiles at Sugawara while putting his left hand on the hand resting on his shoulders.

“It’s me she wants to see, you should go help Keiji here.”

Sugawara seems to understand this and just pats his shoulder blade again. There’s a voice coming from the kitchen calling for Suga and so the guy excuses himself.

Oikawa goes outside, not knowing that a pair of eyes seems to follow his actions.

Getting there he saw the lady that Futakuchi was talking about. She’s very familiar because she’s been Tooru’s costumer twice, Koushi’s been her favourite before but when she saw Tooru with Keiji walking out of the eatery, she became aware of their presence. Tooru could say that he’s going to be her man of the week, then maybe she would go fetch Keiji next.

The woman has men around her, from someone’s point of view she might be a very important person that she needs to be guarded by many men. But the truth is, she’s just a wife of a rich politician that has nothing to do with her spare time.

“My lady,” Tooru greets her, kneeling down in one knee while taking her hand to kiss it. “my friend said that you were looking for me?”

“Oh yes, “ she answers while beckoning him to stand up. Her men don’t pay attention to the interaction at all. “if you’re not busy I would like you to come with me.”

“Where are we headed?” Tooru asks while helping her to sit inside her own carriage.

“Hmm,” she tilts her head as Tooru sits beside her, the carriage already running. “would you like to eat first?”

“If you’re hungry my lady then we can.”

“Then we should eat first.” She smiles.

 

Mayou-san is a very nice woman. She’s always smiling and always treating Oikawa delicately, never makes him do something he doesn’t want. She wants company, that’s why she enjoys being with Sugawara before. But she’s taken a liking to Oikawa and so she asks Sugawara if she can have Oikawa as a company as well. Sugawara agrees after Oikawa’s approval.

But Mayou-san is a lonely woman. She never expects her husband to love her because she was just married to him due to political issues. And her husband doesn’t seem to care, even if he knew her escapades because maybe, he does that too.

She’s been one of Oikawa’s nicest costumers. So he’s more than willing to spend time with her.

But still as the night came by and they’re already alone in a room, only illuminated by the moonlight from the outside, when he pries her hair back so that he can kiss her neck and smell her scent, he knows what he’s doing is wrong.

He knows that the kisses coming from her lip feels wrong, her soft whispers into his ears are wrong, and that the grasp onto his back as he aligns their bodies together, feels so so wrong.

But he still does it because no matter how much he despise doing this he can’t just go back.

He just can’t go back to that Tooru before, he just can’t because he already feels so used and that all he can ever think of while doing this, is the times where he’s the one grasping at another man’s back without ever feeling loved, crying his eyes out because he doesn’t want it but he needs to do it for his brothers.

He knows that times like this can remind him of those sick memories but he can't stop. It's as if he enjoys hurting himself by triggering things that could let him remember those bad bad memories.

_Maybe I'm a masochist._

He doesn’t even feel the pleasure of the whole thing at all and as if in fast forward he’s already laying on his back, trying to catch his breath. Mayou-san doing the same thing, but then she lifts herself up a little to rest her head onto his chest, cuddling him.

Oikawa doesn’t like cuddling with other people except for his brothers because he feels dirty doing it. He wants to vomit after it. So he pries her gently, before looking for his clothes. He can sense her sitting up, by the way the sheets goes up from his view.

“You’re leaving?” she asks.

“Yes,” Oikawa hurriedly says, “I need to help my brothers early in the morning so I can’t stay here.” He turns to her and tries to give the best smile he can give. “So I’ll be going now.”

“Alright then,” she says, reaching for the money in her drawer. It’s Oikawa’s payment for the day. “here’s the payment for your services today.”

Oikawa reaches for it while standing up already dressed, “thank you Mayou-san. It’s a pleasure to spend this day together with you.”

She laughs at him, “Oh Tooru,” and then she shake her head, “you might be acting all happy and silly but you’re just like Koushi. Always an empty vessle whenever the intimate part comes.”

Oikawa freezes at this, only licking his lips. He doesn’t know what to say.

But she looks at him gently as if sensing his inner turmoil, “I would like to give you something more.”

Oikawa tilts his head, “but you’ve already given me more than enough.”

She stands up, wrapping the blanket around her body, “no no no, this one,” she pulls a necklace from her drawer, it is a necklace made of gold, and then a turquoise stone that is shaped into a heart in the middle of it. She beckons Oikawa to come near her and he does.

“This gem came from my grandmother,” she brushes Oikawa’s long hair away to clasp the necklace into his nape, “ she said that this can cleanse your body and soul.”

Oikawa turns to her a little amuse, “why are you giving this to me?”

“Hmm. I seriously don’t know but,” she raises her pointer finger as if lecturing Oikawa, “I would give that to you because she said that besides cleansing your body and soul, that stone could give you happiness, freedom and last but not the least… love.” She chuckles, “maybe it didn’t work for me because somebody needs them more.”

“You’re so nice Mayou-san…..but seriously I don’t think I can take this.”

“No, that’s yours.” She tries to stop Oikawa from unclasping her gift, “At the very least when the time that you already found your happiness, you can come back to me and thank me.”

“You deserve happiness too Mayou-san. I hope you find it.” Oikawa takes her hand, smiling softly at her. He's illuminated by the moonlight, capturing the soft features of his face as he continues, “if people get to do the things they’re happy to do, wouldn’t the world be a lot better?”

“It sure would,” she squeezes Oikawa’s hands, “but the world is not perfect Tooru, it’s only us that could give ourselves the happiness we deserve.”

After that Oikawa leaves. He holds the gemstone at his chest as he made his way back home. He wishes that it can be true, it can be true that he can find his own happiness. He’s happy with his brothers, very much. But it’s not the same kind of happiness that makes you feel like there’s no weight on your shoulders, not the happiness that you’ll be contented with. He’s missing something, he knows. But he can’t pinpoint what it is.

 

But whatever that is, if he deserves it, then maybe when he finds it, he could grasp it wholeheartedly.

 

When Oikawa arrives at the front of his house, he took a glance at their new neighbors and finds himself staring at another pair of dark green eyes in the middle of the night. It was the man named Iwaizumi. The guy is outside, leaning at the door as if waiting for someone to arrive. When their eyes lock, Oikawa feels like Iwaizumi could tell what’s going inside his head and slowly judging him through it. But Iwaizumi slowly nods at him as if to acknowledge his presence, sighing as he turns off the lamp on his feet before going back inside, not even waiting for Oikawa’s response.

“Why is he so mean?” Oikawa wrinkles his nose.

“Who’s mean?”

Oikawa jumps from where he stands, turning around to see Akaashi holding a lamp, and from the looks of it, about to go out.

“Where are you going?” Oikawa asks.

“I’m going to look for you, but it seems like I don’t have to now.” Akaashi stares at him blankly, “who are you talking to?”

Oikawa waves his hands, “No one. I’m talking to myself. Now now,” he lightly pushes Akaashi to walk back into their house, the latter letting him, “let’s go inside, I’m cold and needs a hot bath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M VERY SORRY.


	10. quest for love

Yaku rubs his eyes when he saw their neighbors cleaning the yard. He’s supposed to do that because he’s the keeper, but well he won’t complain. He himself doesn’t want to go there. Not because they’re guys or what stereotypical bullshit Koushi and the rest thinks about them, but because the Lev guy pretty much annoys him.

He’s very annoyed since yesterday, not even talking to his brothers. It’s not that he likes their new neighbors no, that’s not the point. The point is he and Tadashi can talk to people whenever the fuck they like and his brothers don’t have the right to tell them otherwise. Okay, maybe he’s a bit biased because Tadashi is the youngest of them all, but again that’s not the point.

Sweeping the dried leaves in their front yard- in which he directs all the annoyance building up inside him, he doesn’t notice that Tadashi is already having a silent conversation at the tall giant blonde guy standing in front of their own house.

Lev watches Tsukishima and Tadashi, amuse at the gestures Tadashi's making and in Lev's own understanding it says; climbing up a hill. Tsukishima seems to understand it, because the boy nods.  Yaku on the other hand keeps scowling at the dead leaves in his front yard as if they’re the reason why humans are all fucked up.

“You guys want me to distract Yaku-san?” Lev glances at Tsukishima while wiggling his eyebrows.

“I for once do not like that idea.” Kuroo stretches his back. They’ve been cleaning the house since morning for the sole reason that they had absolutely nothing to do. He kind of wants to laugh at himself at how pathetic that sounds.

“Hey!” Lev pouts, offended at Kuroo’s dismissal, “I can distract Yaku-san!”

“Really?” Tsukishima asks, eyeing him as if he’s measuring the pros and cons if he trust his life on the other boy.

“Of course!”

Tsukishima sighs, “okay, what will you do?”

“I don’t know,” Lev announces, making Iwaizumi come up with a snort, “but I’ll come up with a plan!”

Not even bothering to clean up the mess he made with the hays he’s assigned to feed the horses, he struts toward Yaku, not even bothering to acknowledge Daichi’s words behind him.

“YAKU-SAAAAAAAN!”

He waves at Yaku who in turn stands straight up just to glare at him. Once Yaku saw him, the guy grimaces as if he's physically pained at the sight of Lev coming towards him. Tadashi follows his movements, blinking his eyes unsure of what is happening. Lev bows at him, hiding his face from Yaku before pointedly looking at Tadashi and lightly nodding his head towards their house where Tsukishima is standing.

Tadashi’s eyes flashes a hint of mischief and Lev is sure that Tadashi is not the boy he used to be back then, but then everyone around him had change as well. Including himself.

_Maybe the only thing that did not change in him is his feelings for Yaku._

Alright that was uncalled for because he doesn’t need to think about that right now when he’s coming near at Yaku, who is by the way, already facing him both hands in his waist.

“What?” Yaku snaps at him.

“I see you’re having a good day!” Lev chuckles, jumping his way towards Yaku.

He thinks he heard Yaku hissing at him but he ignores it as he stands straight up, blocking Yaku’s vision from Tadashi who in turn stands there as he waits for the signal, “We kind of need new clothes, do you know any place where we can buy new ones?”

“The marketplace?”

“Yeah, but I don’t know where it is.”

Yaku frowns even more, “why don’t you ask those friends of yours? And besides didn't you guys went to Moniwa-san’s place yesterday?”

“Yeah but they’re busy,” Lev shrugs nonchalantly while gesturing at his group.

“Well?” Yaku scrunches his face, “what do you want?”

“Can you show me the place?” Lev blinks at him several times, smiling the biggest smile he can make.

“No.”

“But---“

“I said, no!”

“Uhh….Yaku,” Tadashi speaks from behind, “we’re supposed to help them right? I mean, if you don’t want to then I can go with him.”

“WHAT? ABSOLUTELY NOT.” Yaku glares at Tadashi before glaring back at Lev, “you want to help this guy here? He’s like two times taller than you Tadashi, he can do it himself.”

“That means I’m triple times taller than you Yaku-san.” Lev adds.

Yaku’s face becomes blank after that, Lev isn’t sure what the guy is thinking but he’s sure that the Yaku back then would be pissed off at that joke. Lev might not look like it but he's been paying attention with the people around him, being prince and all. And when they're young Yaku would always get pissed off at him when he makes fun of the guy's height but even if Yaku acts like he's irritated at him, he would always help Lev when he asks for it. Seems like Lev is right because Tadashi is trying not to show that he’s giggling.

“What did you say?” Yaku asks calmly but he’s starting to squint his eyes at Lev ready to strike.

“That….I’m triple times taller than you?” Lev blinks innocently.

“Oh really?” Yaku nods while he jumps at Lev, catching the guy’s right ear. He pinches it and when he lands on the ground, Lev is together with him ducking as he complains how his ears hurt. “Listen you giant fucking post, nobody cares about your fucking height. I’m very pissed off right now, so I might as well take you to that stupid marketplace and then leave you there so you won’t be able to get back because I’m sure you have no sense of direction you piece of shit.”

Tadashi can only widen his eyes at how much profanities Yaku used in his rant. That is the first time he witness how Yaku can be when he’s so pissed off.

“Sorry sorry Yaku-san!” Lev tries to gently remove Yaku’s hands from his ears because it really hurts and starting to get red, “but honestly we need new clothes, so please help me or else Daichi-san will make me sleep outside!”

Ok that’s not true but he would use any weapon he can take, even if it includes pity party.

“Tch.” Yaku harshly removes his hands from Lev’s ears, crossing his arms. “Fine, whatever.” He glances at Tadashi, “you stay here, I’ll be back.”

Lev tries not to jump from his excitement because _yes yes yes alone time with Yaku-san!_

He winks at Tadashi before following Yaku who’s already walking away not even bothering to know if Lev is following him or not. Tadashi smiles at Lev before nodding his thanks. Of course, Tsukishima owes him one at that.

He turns to look at his companions. Their eyes are following him and Lev is pretty sure that they are most likely surprised that he can get alone time with Yaku. Ah, his poor senpais. He smiles slyly at them because _‘ha! See that!’_ before nodding at Tsukishima who nods back acknowledging that Lev just saved his ass.

With that he waves goodbye before skipping happily to follow Yaku.

 

* * *

“Ok, that’s it. I am not going to just stand here and let that giant step up his game.” Kuroo raises both of his hands in the air.

“What are you going to do?” Iwaizumi asks.

“I’m….” Kuroo tries to find the right word to answer Iwaizumi’s question, “going…to go to Kenma!”

“Where?” Tsukishima deadpans while getting on the back of his horse. Kuroo can see that Tadashi already locking their house, ready to run away with his blonde prince. Iwaizumi on the other hand snorts at Kuroo before going back on whatever he’s doing, Kuroo doesn’t care.

“Maybe asks Tadashi on Kenma’s whereabouts?”

“Tadashi?” Tsukishima gently pulls his horse in order to stop it from moving.

“What about me?” Tadashi asks.

“Damn, you’re fast.” Kuroo grins at the guy already standing in front of him.

Tadashi shyly chuckles, “Well it’s not like we’ve got lots of time. Anyway, what about me?”

“Do you know where Kenma is?”

“Huh, Kenma?” Tadashi blinks, “why are you asking?”

“The same reason you’re running away with this guy.” Kuroo seriously answers him.

Tadashi blinks at Kuroo and then at Tsukishima, going back and forth again before biting his lower lip as if contemplating if he can trust his brother to Kuroo.

“Don’t worry, he might look like a scheming person but he’s actually…. Nice.” Tsukishima explains at Tadashi but when he said the word _nice_ , his face turn into a grimace as if the word _nice_ has a poison together with it.

“Wow, Tsukishima you don’t have to make that face.” Kuroo mockingly says.

“Well…” Tadashi licks his lips, “Kenma usually goes to his magic classes with Nekomata sensei by this time. But sometimes, he has the habit to not go to school and just stay in his hide out, researching about magic.”

“Where is this magic classes? And hideout?”

“I can tell you Nekomata sensei’s place but I can’t tell you Kenma’s hideout, sorry.” Tadashi sheepishly smiles at him.

“That’s fine, I just wanna talk to him.” Kuroo shrugs, he’ll get what he can get. Besides, learning magic with Kenma seems fun too.

“The place is up by that mountain,” Tadashi points at the nearest mountain from where they are. It can be still be seen from where they’re standing a little bit blocked by the fog. “you can ride your horse to get there, there’s a path straight up to Nekomata sensei so you won’t get lost.”

“Wait you mean to tell me, that Kenma climbs up that mountain every day?” Kuroo cannot believe what he just heard.

“Nope,” Tadashi chuckles, “there’s a special way for Nekomata sensei’s student to get into his house. It’s by the means of magic. Kenma can do it since he’s pretty good, he does it at the feet of the mountain, he mumbles some words and then he’ll be transported to Nekomata sensei’s house.”

“Wow….” Kuroo whispers unable to process how Kenma had grown for the past five years.

“Are you done now?” Tsukishima finally interrupts their conversation with his bored tone. He looks back to Tadashi, “as you’ve said earlier we don’t have a lot of time. Although I doubt that Lev would let Yaku-san to come back as soon as possible.”

“Uhm…yes.” Tadashi rubs his nape, before turning back to Kuroo, “well then, see you later Kuroo-san.”

“Ah….yeah.” Kuroo nods waving at them.

“You going there bro?” Bokuto hearing the conversation asks Kuroo.

“Up the mountains? Yeah. You coming with me?”

“Can I?” Bokuto asks as if he’s afraid that Kuroo won’t let him.

_Ah so he’s in the dejected mode again._

Kuroo chuckles looping his arms around Bokuto to put him in a headlock, “You going to learn magic with me?”

Bokuto scrunches his nose, “Nah, I’ll just go through the forest, maybe I’ll practice my shooting or whatever. I’ll just wait for you to finish. You think there are owls there?”

Kuroo releases him, “maybe? Okay, come with me, but don’t go too far alright? We don’t know this place.”

“Yeah yeah.”

Kuroo turns to Daichi and Iwaizumi, the both of them talking by themselves. Iwaizumi had been weird last night but he seems fine now.

“We’re going to go up that mountain over there, you guys going to be alright here?”

“What are you going to do there?” Daichi asks.

“We’re in a quest for love~”

Daichi snorts but he smiles, shooing them both, “yeah yeah, just be back before the sun goes down or whatever. Don’t get lost.”

“You guys won’t do anything about your princes?” Kuroo and Bokuto unties their horse from the tree they used to hold them earlier, unable to put them at the makeshift stable because it’s already full. 

Iwaizumi’s face turns indifferently as if he’s trying not to let the subject bug him. Daichi seems to notice it because he raised his brow at Kuroo but Kuroo himself doesn’t know anything so he turns the question to Bokuto who only gives them a shrug.

“Is there something wrong?” Daichi asks Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi seems to contemplate about it but he still answers, “Actually yeah. Daichi…. Do you want to spy a little with me? I feel like there’s something more about Oikawa, Suga and Akaashi that they’re not telling their brothers.”

Bokuto perks up at this while getting his bow and arrows, “what about that?”

“I feel like they have another job other than being helpers at Moniwa’s eatery.” Iwaizumi doesn’t meet anyone’s eyes but he stares at the ground looking at it, not really paying attention.

“What do you think it is?” Daichi asks.

“I’m not sure…. And seriously I don’t want to be sure but do you want to go?”

Daichi shrugs,” sure why not, might as well do something to bring back Sugawara to Karasuno. He’s already turning seventeen, and our kingdom needs a prince.”

“You mean, you need your prince.” Kuroo chuckles at him.

Daichi can only give him a glare, not even serious about it. Bokuto on the other hand hugs his horse to try to hide his face.

“I don’t wanna hear about turning seventeen!” he whines, “I hate it!”

“Looks like you hit a nail,” Iwaizumi punches Daichi’s arms lightly before ushering him to get their horses at the stable, “we’ll be going out too Kuroo. We’ll lock the doors.”

“Alright,” Kuroo says before turning back to Bokuto, “C’mon bro don’t think about it yet, you’ll be okay. We’ll be able to take Akaashi before you turn seventeen.”

Bokuto stops snuggling his horse, standing straight up to sigh, “I just wish you’re right Kuroo.”

“Of course, I am.” Kuroo laughs, “you know I'm always right...well most of the time.”

Bokuto chuckles at this before riding up to his horse, his bows and arrows already with him, Kuroo following his example and then they’re off to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> time for the other couples!


	11. why did you stray?

Yaku leads Lev to the nearby market place, they needed to ride a carriage to be able to get there because Lev is a very stupid guy who forgot to bring his horse along with him. The tall guy cannot even fit inside it whining all the way and it irritates Yaku so much he had to smack Lev’s head.

“You’re like a giant baby.” Yaku huffs as they walk to the shop where they can buy new clothes.

“But Yaku-san, you try being tall and sitting like that, let’s see if you won’t complain.” Lev pouts at him while hunching his shoulders.

“Whatever, it’s your entire fault anyway.”

They stop in front of a place full of fabrics outside and when they enter Lev had to duck his head because the door is too low. Luckily the ceiling is high enough for him to stand up straight.

“Good morning Yaku-san!” the person at the counter greets Yaku. He’s short as well and has a black hair that parts in the middle. His smile comes off with a friendly aura.

“Morning Shibayama,” Yaku greets him back before using his thumb to gesture at Lev, “do you think you’ve got clothes for a tall guy like him?”

Shibayama lifts his head up to look at Lev, sizing him up without a hint of judgement. Lev smiles at him as a friendly gesture. Shibayama smiles back.

_I like this guy, he can be friends with Yaku-san._

“I think there are several clothes in here that could fit him, “ he nods at them to follow him, “but there are only few of them.”

“I can take anything from there.” Lev happily says. He’s not really used to buying things for himself because first of all everything is provided for him. Well except for that time that Kuroo and the others had to work, leaving him and Tsukishima at the tiny house they managed to rent but that was long time ago. His clothes are all personally made for him so it would fit his tall structure.

“What? No.” Yaku frowns, already picking up the clothes for Lev, “you should fit it so it would be your size and besides what’s the use of buying new clothes when you can’t use them.”

Lev doesn’t really need clothes but he doesn’t say it, just lets Yaku to pick clothes for him because this scene reminds him of how Yaku used to pick the clothes he’s going to wear back then.

“Hmm,” Yaku hums to himself while inspecting the clothes in his hands, “try this.”

He hands it to Lev and Shibayama ushers him to get inside the fitting room.

Yaku chooses the clothes for the other guests while waiting for Lev, asking Shibayama if he can return them if they don’t fit and the boy assures him that he can come back for the right sizes. There’s a shuffle inside the fitting room and it doesn't take long for Lev to part the curtain door revealing himself.

Yaku won’t admit it to himself but the way Lev carries the yukata surprised him. It’s as if he makes the yukata really wearable even if Yaku can say that it’s a little bit short on him.

_He still looks good._

Yaku has to cough to stop staring at Lev.

Shibayama doesn’t tell anyone about how Lev’s face lights up at Yaku’s reaction and just smiles to himself.

 

* * *

“Ok so I’ll just be up there, bro. You goin' to wait for me here?” Kuroo waits up, holding his horse still for Bokuto’s response. The guy is already hopping off his horse and tying it to the nearby tree so it wouldn’t run away, holding his bow and at his back is a bunch of arrows in its golden quiver.

“Yeah,” Bokuto says after tying the rope,” maybe I’ll hunt some deer or whatever, just to pass time. I don’t really wanna see Akaashi right now.” He studies the forest instead of looking at Kuroo.

Kuroo knows that Bokuto’s a little bit disappointed at Akaashi yesterday. The guy had been giving them glares as he passed by their table and to be honest it made Kuroo a little ticked off too.

_Bokuto did not even do something to him, why did he have to keep glaring at us as if we murdered his brothers._

He only kept it to himself though, not wanting to make Bokuto a lot more dejected than he is.

“Alright,” Kuroo nods at him, “just be safe, alright?”

Bokuto allows himself to smile a little bit, “yeah, you go up there and get Kenma.”

And by that Kuroo ascends up the mountain.

Bokuto wanders his eyes around the forest, the trees are very high that it could cover the sky from above but some sunlight could still pass by the bounty of leaves, just like the one hitting up on his eyes that he had to cover it with his arms.

Walking away from his horse his mind drifts back to Akaashi without him meaning it to. He went here so that he can forget Akaashi for a little moment dammit.

Still Akaashi remains in his head as he carefully saunters through the forest looking for a prey.

_Kuroo will be mad at me if I get lost_

With that thought, he tries to focus on the sounds of the forest. The sweet tune of the birds flying around made him calm but there is one that really caught his attention.

_Is that a hoot? Is there an owl here? But they’re nocturnal, right?_

He stays still for a moment before glancing back up at his horse, still not that far. He decides that he’ll take a look at the bird first and linger for a moment before coming back to hunting.

He heard some rustling at the same time as the owl hoots, so he thinks that he’s coming to the right way and his ears are guiding him right.

When he finds the owl, the first thing he notice is that it has a very white feathers and striking blue eyes, the only thing that comes up into his mind is that this owl might be a snowy owl- and it’s so tiny that Bokuto wants to squish and hug it. It’s sitting right at the top of an arm, and Bokuto finds himself not staring at the blue eyes of the owl but at the dark blue green eyes of Akaashi Keiji.

Bokuto stiffens at his place, only breathing slowly unable to blink.

Akaashi who’s crouching on the ground; the owl in his arms, stands up when he notice another person’s presence. He caught himself looking straight at a pair of golden eyes and it’s so bright and wild that Akaashi feels like he’s been so engrossed by it so much that he starts to get a little dizzy.

He snaps out when the man in front of him, who he knows is one of their new neighbors chuckles, nervously lowering his bow and breaking their eye contact. The guy rubs his hand on his nape.

“Uhmm,” the man starts, his eyebrows furrowing as if it pains him to personally see Akaashi all alone. If Akaashi’s memories are right, this is the same guy that has been beaming at him ever since they met and it made him feel irritated that he ends up glaring at the guy every time their eyes meet.

“Are you lost?” Akaashi asks as he raise his arms; the small little owl flies back to the sky.

“Oh no,” Bokuto shakes his head already lifting his head up to look at Akaashi to offer him a little smile, “I was just strolling around here.”

Akaashi nods,”it could be dangerous wondering around the woods all alone though.”

Bokuto chuckles,”but you’re alone here Akaashi.”

He says the name as if he’s been calling that name for years and Akaashi finds himself a little bit confuse because it doesn’t strike to him as weird. It feels normal to him.  

“Yeah, but I already know this forest by hand….” He hesitates a bit, “I must say that it’s rude of me not to ask for your name the first time we met.... formally.”

Bokuto looks surprise that Akaashi even asked for his name but he just waves his hand with a titter, ”I’m Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Right.” Akaashi nods, he turns his head to his left just so his eyes doesn’t wander to those golden eyes again, “So Bokuto-san I’m not actually alone here---“

“Akaaaaaaashi!” The voice echoes through the forest. A man with a blondish hair and foxy eyes comes running towards Akaashi before grabbing him on his waist to swivel him up in the air. Akaashi makes a noise of protest so the man puts him down with a giggle.

“What is it Konoha?” Akaashi asks.

“I caught this one huge deer! Right over there!” he points his hand somewhere at the back of the forest while smiling brightly at Akaashi, which in turn makes Akaashi smile a little.

Bokuto feels like someone wrapped their hands around his neck to strangle him, not allowing him to breath. 

The guy named Konoha seems to become aware of another presence besides him and Akaashi. He swivels his head at Bokuto’s direction, smile leaving his face replacing with a glower.

“Who’s this guy Akaashi?”

Akaashi beckons at Bokuto, “He’s Bokuto Koutarou, our new neighbour. Bokuto-san this is Konoha Akinori my—“

Konoha wraps his shoulders around Akaashi’s, pressing their bodies together before smirking back at Bokuto, “Lover. I’m Akaashi’s lover. Nice meeting you Akaashi’s neighbor.” the guy stresses the word neighbor as he stares up at Bokuto.

Akaashi frowns at him but doesn’t say anything.

Bokuto actually hopes that Akaashi would deny it but his wish becomes shattered by Akaashi’s reaction. Still he stands there nodding his head at Konoha before coming up with a very supressed laugh.

“I see, I didn’t know Akaashi has a lover. Well I’m just wandering here at the forest because I’m new here at this place. Maybe Akaashi’s right, I shouldn’t have gone all by myself.” He slowly steps back, “Maybe I should’ve gone with Kuroo or Daichi.”

Akaashi watch as Bokuto retreats back and he can feel Konoha’s grip on him lighten the more Bokuto steps back. He feels sorry for Bokuto because of Konoha's attitude towards him, all the irritation he felt at their neighbor leaving him, “Hey Bokuto-san,” he starts but Konoha’s grip on his arms tightens again as his face darkens so Akaashi stops himself from calling Bokuto.

“I’ll see you Akaashi.” Bokuto runs away and Akaashi swears he saw something crystal-like falling from Bokuto’s cheeks.

* * *

 

The way to Nekomata sensei is serene for Kuroo to say, it’s quiet and the only sound he can hear is the quiet whirls of the wind coming from the trees and the chirps of the birds flying around. He could already see the small wooden house from where he is and the more he comes near; the more he can feel magic surrounds him. It feels lightweight and calm that Kuroo can stay here forever.

Once there, he ties his horse on a nearby tree, patting it as he mumbles that he'll be back. Walking towards the house, he can see lots of plants planted around it. There are even small pond on the left side with some koi fishes swimming. The house looks old itself but the foundation looks strong enough for him.

"Hello?" Kuroo stays right in front of the house to wait for a response. For a while there wasn't but then he heard some shuffling. The door slides open to reveal Kenma; his golden eyes looking straight up at Kuroo, he's wearing a black yukata that makes his paleness even more noticeable and his eyes a lot more striking. But what makes Kuroo's breath hitch is Kenma's hair. Kenma's hair is in a half ponytail and it looks so cute on him. 

But then another figure appears; an old man, slightly big with crinkly eyes wearing a red yukata, hair already gray and a little bit shorter than Kenma. When Kuroo meets his eyes, he can tell that the man is already judging him quietly. Still Kuroo bows at him as a notion of respect.

"Kuroo?" Kenma looks at him confuse, "what are you doing here?"

Kuroo chuckles as he stand straight up, "I told you right? I want to learn magic."

"Really?" the old man speaks, smirking at Kuroo as if he knows Kuroo's hidden intention. It made Kuroo shudder but he tries to hide it. "I could use another apprentice."

"Really sensei?" Kenma asks, removing his eyes from Kuroo and focusing it on his master, "But you said that Inouka is already a pain to teach because of his high spirits."

"Yeah," the man nods at Kenma but his eyes stays on Kuroo, "but everyone who wants to learn magic are allowed here in my place."

Kenma scrunches his nose, "Alright," he turns back to Kuroo, "Kuroo this is Nekomata sensei. He's the one teaching me magic."

Kuroo bows again, "It's very nice to meet you Nekomata sensei, please take care of me."

"Kuroo, huh?" Nekomata sensei nods at him, gesturing him not to bow anymore, "I hope you'll take care of Kenma as well."

"Huh?" Kenma frowns, "I don't need anyone taking care of me sensei."

Nekomata sensei ignores him and beckons Kuroo to come inside, " Since you want to learn magic, I want you to know the basics first. But I need my nap now, so Kenma teach him the things I thought you."

"Nap?" Kuroo asks Kenma as they shuffle their way to the living room, Nekomata sensei already leaving them alone.

In the living room, a small wooden table is placed in the middle; on top of it is some books that looks really old with all the dog-eared pages and scribbles. Underneath the table are some green pillows. There is also a small plant on the left side and on top of it is a small window that allows air to get inside. There is also a painting of cats fighting crows on the left wall just in front of Kuroo. Kenma goes in front of the table taking the pillow underneath for him to sit on.

"He always take his nap during this hour." Kenma answers him his face blank without any hint of surprise and as Kuroo forwardly stares at him while sitting beside him, the boy doesn't even flinch.

"You're pretty comfortable with our setup huh?" Kuroo rest his elbows on the table in front of him while putting his cheeks on his hands, tilting his head to stare at Kenma even more.

Kenma hides his face by taking the book on top of the table, covering his face from Kuroo. He coughs, "so the basics firs--"

"Hey," Kuroo reaches his free hand to take away the book from covering Kenma's face, "I like to see you face."

Kenma obliges but he frowns," if you're not really interested in magic, then you can leave now."

Kuroo grins," okay, I'm interested in magic.... kind off, but truthfully what I'm really interested about is- you."

Kenma furrows his brows, "There is nothing interesting about me," he gently shoves Kuroo's hands from the book. "besides, I think you know more about me than myself."

"Oya?" Kuroo's face lights up, "and how did you know?"

"I'm not an idiot to not take the hint," Kenma starts already lowering the book at the table, " you guys said that you were looking for people but you never leave your house and you're always around us all the time. And then the first time we met, I heard you saying my name. Of course I would know that the people you were looking for are my brothers and I." 

Kuroo's impressed at this, but he knows Kenma is always this good when it comes to reading people, " so then, would you come with me? I can tell you everything about yourself. I've been looking for you for the past five years ever since the witch took you from---"

"I don't want to leave my brothers." 

"You won't leave them, they'll come with us too."

"I don't think so," Kenma shakes his head with a sigh, "Koushi and Keiji won't agree. And if they don't, I won't go anywhere without them."

"But Tadashi wants to know more about himself," Kuroo continues reaching for Kenma's small hands," he wants to know where he came from, or what his life was before. Don't you want that for your brothers as well? Don't you want that for yourself?"

Kenma doesn't talk for a moment, he just stares at Kuroo's hands on his. Kuroo takes this moment to appreciate the intimacy and rubs his thumb on the back of Kenma's hand.

"I'm..." Kenma bites his lips, "I'm..."

"You're what?" Kuroo asks him softly.

Kenma finally looks up, his face full of worry and his breathing is awfully slow that Kuroo needs to squeeze his hands, "I'm scared."

Kuroo is just about to stand from his seat to hug Kenma but Kenma stops him," I'm scared of you Kuroo."

"You're...scared of me?"

"I'm scared of you because you feel so familiar but I don't have any memories of you and I'm scared I will never remember why you feel so comfortable." Kenma removes Kuroo's hands from him about to stand up but Kuroo stops him.

"We'll just gotta make another set of memories from now on. So come with me, let's get back home."

Kenma smiles sadly at him, standing up already, "My home is here Kuroo. With my brothers."

Kenma leaves Kuroo there with that and goes to the kitchen, obviously trying to avoid any more conversation. His words hitting Kuroo like an arrow through his chest, painful and longing as the memories come flashing back to him.

* * *

 

_"Just curious Kenma, do you really like... you know staying with me all day? I mean you could play with the other kids?" Kuroo says as he rests his chin on Kenma's shoulder, sitting beside the boy while resting his back on the side of the bed._

_"Mm." the boy answers not even looking up from his book._

_"Why?"_

_"Because..." Kenma scrunches his face, trying to look for a word to describe what he feels, "I feel safe around you? You feel like....home." Kenma nods, "Yeah, that's the best word to describe it."_

_"Home huh," Kuroo smiles to himself, "I like how that sounds."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love konoha, I swear but ;____; And sorry for not updating for like 3 days? But I hope you enjoyed this.. very angsty chapter...again ;___;


	12. calm before the storm

“Uhm…” Daichi lightly scratch his cheeks, “aren’t we… a little bit weird here Iwaizumi?”

“Shhh.” Iwaizumi hushes him, gesturing for Daichi to lower himself so he will not be seen.

Dachi obliges, crouching behind Iwaizumi while trying not to show himself from Sugawara and Oikawa.  They’re behind the barrels of whine just outside Moniwa’s eatery, close enough that they can see what’s happening inside. From where they stand they can see Sugawara taking orders from the costumers, smiling as usual as if he’s born in this world just to give smiles at people. Oikawa on the other hand is shamelessly flirting with the young women frequenting the eatery just to see his face.

Iwaizumi is too pissed that he can feel himself wanting to punch Oikawa in the face. Of course, Daichi stops him.

“Ok, could you tell me this secret job you’re talking about?” Daichi gives up on spying their neighbors and just sits down to rest his neck that already hurts from too much craning.

Iwaizumi stays still his body stiffening, “Uhmm….” He starts unsure, “remember when Oikawa asked me if I’m one of his costumers?”

“Yeah?” Daichi cocks his brows, “He said that your face looks familiar? But Akaashi said that maybe you just went to eat at the eatery.”

“Well,” Iwaizumi gulps, “I think that is way more different type from the costumers they’re having.”

“What do you mean?”

Iwaizumi stands up, not even caring anymore if someone spots them as he turns around to face Daichi. He fix his gaze on his companion; that gaze made Daichi feel a little queasy inside that he becomes nervous on the spot without even having the reason to have to. It’s just Iwaizumi after all.

“What I mean is I think…” Iwaizumi gulps as if he’s going to drop off the biggest bomb, “I think they’ve been…. s-sleeping around.”

“Sleeping around?” Daichi exhales, laughing the nervous feeling inside him and trying not to believe Iwaizumi.

“Listen, Daichi” Iwaizumi holds both of his shoulders looking at him with a serious face, “I think they’re selling off their bodies in exchange for money.”

“How?” Daichi shakes his head, still not believing Iwaizumi, “I mean… why?”

“I don’t know,” Iwaizumi releases his hold from Daichi to glance back at Oikawa, his voice sounding like the way he used to the first week that Oikawa had been gone. Broken,empty and unsure of himself. “I don’t know.”

And as if the heavens heard their conversation, a group of men comes in at the eatery. They’re wearing this terrible maroon colored yukata, their bodies tall and bulky and in their sides are swords in their scabbards. Iwaizumi can see how Oikawa’s face frown a little as he glance on his brother. Sugawara just gives him a strained smile.

“Sugaaaaa!” The man in the middle, whose in Daichi’s perspective, seems to be like the leader of the crowd roughly yanks Sugawara towards him. Seeing the scene unfolds with his own pair of eyes, Daichi is already about to walk towards the group to stop the man but Iwaizumi pulls him sleeve, shaking his head silently telling Daichi to watch what’s going to happen first.

Daichi doesn’t agree at Iwaizumi’s tactics but he stays still.

“How are you my dear Suga?” The man now hugging Sugawara, greets him. His voice sounds almost like a grumble and it ticks off Daichi but what infuriates him more is when the man ducks his head to sniff off Sugawara’s neck.

Oikawa tries not to look.

Sugawara on the other hand stays still, his face hidden from Daichi’s view but he can tell that the guy is already stiff as a stone. The leader of the group seems to be whispering on his ears and after that Sugawara nods slowly while taking his time to untie the apron from his waist.

Iwaizumi breathes slowly as he put himself in front of Daichi to stop the man from barging in the eatery to do something that they will obviously regret. He doesn’t notice Oikawa looking up from the ground, spotting him and Daichi.

The man let go of his hands on Sugawara and Daichi is almost relieved when Sugawara turns his head towards Oikawa to smile and give his apron, “I’ll be back… tomorrow. Please tell Moniwa-san inside that I’m taking the day off. Keiji’s not here so I’m going to be leaving you alone; you think you can handle this Tooru?”

Oikawa gulps, “I-I’ll be alright… you take care of yourself.”

“Don’t worry Tooru~” the man wraps his arms around Sugawara, tilting his head so that he can whisper in Sugawara’s ears, “I’ll be taking care of Sugawara right here~ You know that right? He’s my favourite after all!”

Oikawa tries not to look at the man in the eyes and just stares at Sugawara. His face blank but Iwaizumi can tell that desperation and worry inside those big brown eyes, “I’ll be taking care of everything.”

Sugawara nods.

And with that, Sugawara is off with the man. They ride their horses, Sugawara in front of the man that has been being all touchy with him that it makes Daichi raging inside. Daichi might not notice because he’s purely focused on Sugawara and the man he’s with, but Iwaizumi can tell how the other men around them are whispering about how they would want to have Sugawara too.

It makes him want to throw a brick at them. He may not know Sugawara personally but he knows how much Daichi loves the prince.

He also knows that somehow, Oikawa is just like Sugawara and that thought just brings him to self-loathing that he can’t protect Oikawa and he’s a good-for-nothing knight if he can’t even protect his prince from getting hurt like this.

“That bastard,” Daichi growls, “how dare him.”

“Daichi,” Iwaizumi starts, “we should get home and pla---“

“There’s no time for planning.” Someone speaks in front of them, the voice sound too familiar that Iwaizumi isn’t surprise to see Oikawa’s face frowning at them.

“What?” Iwaizumi asks blankly.

Oikawa had the nerve to roll his eyes but after that his face becomes completely serious, “Koushi… he may get hurt in the hands of that man.” He turns toward Daichi, “You like my brother, right.” he said it in a way as if he's entirely sure of it.

Both Iwaizumi and Daichi stare at Oikawa unable to grasp the question but Daichi automatically answers anyway, “Yes, I do.”

Oikawa nods, closing his eyes while putting his hands on his chin, “well… there’s a way that you can get him.”

“What?” Daichi asks immediately.

Oikawa opens his eyes, intensely looking straight towards Daichi, “Do you have money? Like more than twenty gold coins?” he cocks his brows.

Daichi turns to look at Iwaizumi, who in turn just nods at him, “Yeah, I do.”

“Then that’s all you really need,” Oikawa sighs, putting both his hands on his hips. His sigh does have a meaning through it though, it’s not an exasperated sigh but it comes of a sigh of relief. “I’m going to tell you the way to that man’s house, you just throw those coins in his face and save Koushi. Though I’m not sure if you won’t get into a fight with his men but..” Oikawa glances at Iwaizumi and then back to Daichi, “you’re not completely helpless when it comes to fighting aren’t you?”

Daichi allows himself to scoff, “I’ve been ready to fight since I was born.”

Oikawa chuckles at that, “you sound very confident.”

“Why are you doing this?” Iwaizumi decides to interfere, “ I thought you don’t want us to get near your brothers?”

Oikawa turns to him before looking straight at the ground. He can tell that the guy is fidgeting, “Well… I want him to stop doing this… but he can’t because we somehow owe that man.”

“Owe that man what?”

“You… don’t need to know that.” Oikawa turns his head down.

Iwaizumi frowns, “well I need to know that because we’re going to save your brother and risk our lives here.”

Oikawa is about to retort but Daichi holds him from talking, “Enough of this talk, we need to save Sugawara first. We can talk about this later. Let’s go Iwaizumi.”

Daichi walks away from the both of them, hurriedly riding his horse. Iwaizumi looks towards Oikawa with a scowl on his face but when he saw Oikawa’s worried face he sighs and walks toward his long lost prince.

“We’ll save your brother, don’t worry.” He starts, “and well, after that make sure that you’ll be willing to cooperate when the time comes that we’ll need your help.”

“Of course Iwa-chan~ I don’t want to owe you anything.”

Iwaizumi nods, “Alright.”

And then they’re off to rescue Sugawara with Oikawa's instructions.

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi runs up towards the top of the hill closing his eyes and spreading his arms to feel the fresh air that surrounds him. Tsukishima saunters behind him taking the horse with him. When he found a tree to tie it he comes towards Yamaguchi who’s already sitting on the grassy hill to look at the view of the small town of Datekou right before his eyes.

_He looks so serene like this_

“Thanks to Lev we can talk like this,” Yamaguchi sheepishly smiles at Tsukishima, “it made me a little excited you know?”

“Never thought you’re the type to like sneaking behind your brothers.” he says with a huff as he sits down besides him.

Yamaguchi laughs slightly, “I’m surprised with myself too… or maybe it's because I’m sneaking up with you.”

Tsukishima’s throat suddenly becomes dry at that confession, but he just gulps it down. “Alright, so you want me to start telling you about where you came from, right?”

Yamaguchi straightens up, face turning serious at he looks up to Tsukishima, “Yes.”

Tsukishima nods, looking straight up at the view below him,  “You’re from Karasuno.”

The freckled boy gasps, “that far?”

“Yes. And your mother… she’s really worried about you, you know? I promised her that I’ll take you back but that didn’t happen as soon as we thought.”

“My mother?” Yamaguchi’s voice is soft and reluctant and it’s also reflecting through his eyes, “w-what is she like?”

“She’s very kind. And she loves you very much.”

Tsukishima side glances at Yamaguchi because the guy became  really quiet after that, just fiddling at the hem of his yukata forming a frown in his face, his eyebrows narrowing together while he bits his lower lip. The blonde never knew what came to him that his left hand automatically reaches out for Yamaguchi’s cheeks, using his thumb to rub away the frown in the freckled boy’s face.

Yamaguchi seems surprised when he felt the warm hand cupping his cheeks; looking up to look at the pair of golden eyes gazing back at him. He prevents himself from gasping aloud when he realize the way the blonde looks at him-  like he’s the most prized jewel in the whole world.

Tsukishima is really drawing him in and he doesn’t know if he likes it or not.

_Probably the former_

“Tsukki?”

He blinks at the blonde to break the ice. But Tsukishima seems to have something more important in his mind that he just continues to stare at Yamaguchi while caressing his face with his thumb, from his temples to his eyes making Yamaguchi to close them until he felt the caress in his lower lip.

His eyes fly open when he felt the warm touch change into something much softer that it made his heart leap and his breathing uneven. What he saw is Tsukishima is already leaning towards him, their lips touching and the blonde already had his eyes closed.

“T-Tsu—“ Yamaguchi tries to stop Tsukishima from all of whatever is happening between them because he’s thoroughly confused as to why they’re kissing in the middle of the day, on top of a hill and under the old tree that’s probably older than the both of them and already saw all the wonders of the world.

But Tsukishima stops him from talking by whispering the words that Yamaguchi never thought he’ll hear from someone like Tsukishima.

“I love you, Tadashi.”

 

* * *

 

“Uhmm..” Kuroo stands up from his seat to bow at Nekomata sensei. He and Kenma taught Kuroo about the basics of magic in which Kuroo perfectly failed to do so, but Nekomata sensei said that he had the potential so he’ll believe him.

After the talk he had with Kenma earlier they never talk about it again, as if it never happened. Kenma continued as if he did not just break Kuroo’s heart earlier but Kuroo’s never been the one to blame Kenma with anything so he decides he’ll just carry on and spend time with Kenma; going back together to Nekoma or not.

“Take care.” Nekomata sensei waves at them as Kuroo unties his horse from the tree. Kenma walks behind him. They agreed to just use the horse as transportation back to their houses than magic because apparently Kenma’s too lazy to transport them back with a horse.

But then they didn’t expect to see Bokuto sitting down at the descending steps from Nekomata sensei’s house. Once Kuroo saw him, he already know that something’s wrong because Bokuto is not the guy to hunch his shoulders and stare at the ground while his horse is by his side eating grass.

“Bro?” Kuroo hurries to his side, “what’s wrong?”

“Akaashi’s got a lover, Kuroo.” Bokuto sniffs hiding his face from Kuroo by sandwiching it between both his thighs.

“What?”

“You mean Konoha?” Kenma suddenly speaks behind them.

“…yeah.”

“Akaashi has a lover?” Kuroo turns towards Kenma.

Kenma shrugs, “kind of?”

“Kind of?”

“I think they love each other differently.”

Bokuto finally let them to see his face, obviously red from his crying, sitting straight up to ask Kenma, “Differently?”

Kenma sighs,” I think Akaashi just see him as a brother or some kind…. They’re childhood friends. “

“Oh…” Kuroo nods in understanding, “ so not a lover?”

“But that Konoha guy told me that he’s Akaashi’s lover and Akaashi never said anything to deny it!” Bokuto whines, rubbing his head on Kuroo’s chest.

Kenma slightly raises one of is brows at Kuroo, the guy just returning with a sheepish smile, “Well Akaashi doesn’t like to hurt his feelings because Konoha really loves Akaashi… apparently Keiji doesn’t feel the same way.”

“But isn’t that kind of fucked up?” Kuroo says, “ I mean he’s probably making the guy believe that they’re actually lovers.”

“No.” Kenma huffs, already had enough explaining his brother’s love life, “Keiji already made it clear, Konoha’s just being a jerk on your friend here.”

“Really?” Bokuto turns to look at Kenma with his sad puppy eyes that even Kenma feels sorry for him and had the slight urge to punch Konoha’s face. He doesn’t show it of course.

“Yeah. Now can we go?”

“Yeah..” Bokuto stands up while rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

Kuroo pats his back, “That’s alright buddy, now c’mon we’ll just drink our heartaches up!” he says without even realizing the reason of the said heartache is right beside him, already staring at him with calculating golden eyes.

Kuroo smiles slightly at Kenma but then immediately remove his gaze from him to avoid eye contact.

Kenma coughs slightly, “Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you're buying all of this?" Yaku asks with exasperation.

"Yeah sure! Why not?" Lev happily answers him while waiting for Shibayama to wrap the new clothes they bought.

"Your friend here is very generous Yaku-san." Shibayama laughs from the counter.

"No, I'm pretty sure he's just wasting his money." Yaku frowns, "you seriously don't need to buy me and my brothers new clothes, we don't need it."

"It's a gift Yaku-san! And you can never not accept a gift!" Lev tries to argue, " and besides it's a thank you for coming together with me!"

Yaku mumbles something like that was his job or something to himself but he didn't argue back. Shibayama smiles even more because the scene in front of him is very unusual and it's probably the first time he saw Yaku blushing around someone.

Once all of the clothes are wrapped up, they left the shop waving at Shibayama first before going and then stepping outside. It's already the middle of the day and they just realize they're hungry, so Lev suggests to eat at Moniwa-san's eatery which is near the place. Yaku reluctantly agrees.

When they got there they saw the eatery quite busy, only Oikawa serving the foods for the costumers.

"The hell are Sugawara and Keiji?" Yaku frowns at Oikawa.

"Keiji is on a date..." Oikawa merrily responds, "Koushi... he's on some business."

"What business?" Yaku squints his eyes at how Oikawa seems to be slightly indifferent at the mention of Sugawara's name.

"Uhm... I don't know.."

"Is there somethin--"

"Now now Yaku-san!" Lev interrupts them, grabbing Yaku's shoulders to drag him on a table, "let's eat now! I'm starving!"

Yaku got distracted by it that he didn't notice Oikawa's sigh of relief as Lev smiles a little at him. 

"Yaku-san do you know Nekoma?" Lev asks as they sit down to wait for Oikawa to get their orders.

"Yeah?" Yaku rest his chin on his hands, "that place form the north? Why?"

"I'm from there!"

"Oh really?" Yaku asks disinterested.

"I'm a prince there!"

Yaku scoffs, "really? You don't look like a prince to me. You're like... a lost child or something."

Lev just blinks at him while he slightly grins. Yaku stares at him for a minute before his eyes widen a little.

"Serious?" he asks in disbelief.

"Yep. Not the crowned prince though."

"But why are you here?"

"I'll tell you if you agree to go to Nekoma back with me!"

"What?" Yaku scrunches his face, "why would I do that?"

"Hmmm.." Lev slyly glance at him, " I'll give you a reason someday."

With this Yaku rolls his eyes at Lev, standing up from his seat as he rolls down his sleeves. "I'm gonna help Tooru for a bit, it seems busy here he can't afford to serve everyone. I'll get out food while I'm at it."

Before Lev can even say something, Yaku walks away from him and towards the kitchen leaving Lev to fend for himself.

_Now now, how can I get Yaku-san back to Nekoma with me?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have no excuse for not updating for a week? i got so lazy ;A;  
> so as i do this so far... i realized that writing daisuga is really hard for me? literally so haaaard. And that Tsukkiyama is actually the easiest to write as well as kuroo. the bokuaka oh god rip konoha hahaha yakulev is kind of hard too..  
> i'm just seriously hurting myself by writing this T^T


	13. i'm the only one who can save myself

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not that edited because I'm already sleepy haha and lots of swearing ahead because Iwaizumi and Suga has a potty mouth

They kiss a little bit more.

And Tadashi doesn’t know if he’s still in his right mind because he’s pretty sure of himself silently freaking out as Tsukishima kisses him again, again and again..

“Oh god…” he pushes the blonde softly to try to catch his breath. He can’t even think about facing Tsukishima because he’s pretty sure that he's blushing red like a tomato from head to toe, so he did the best he can do in this kind of situation; that is to stare at his knees as if it’s the most interesting thing in the world.

He can hear Tsukishima trying to regain his own breath.

“Uhm..” Tadashi starts as he blinks from his daze, “that was… something.”

“S-Sorry.” Tsukishima stutters while contemplating if he should put his hands on Tadashi’s shoulders to ask him to look into his eyes because he wants to see the his freckled face. He gives into the temptation and slightly grips on Tadashi’s shoulders.

Tadashi takes the hint and slowly raises his eyes to meet Tsukishima’s, “I… I’m not sure what to say…” he reaches his left hand to Tsukishima’s and holds it with a light squeeze. “I want to make sure of what I feel for you first.”

“I understand.” Tskushima nods with a slight smile as he lean towards him so that their foreheads will touch. “Don’t worry…. I’ll wait.”

Tadashi bites into his lower lips, “uhm… can you” he clears his throat to remove the slight tension that’s obviously between the both of them, “If you don’t mind… can you tell me more about myself before.. before the interruption?”

“Yes, of course.” Tsukishima puts a space between them, “that’s why we’re here anyway.”

Tsukishima starts where he left off, from Tadashi’s mother up to the fact that they live inside the palace because Tadashi’s family had been the assigned helpers inside the palace for three generations and that his mother is a very special friend of the queen. Tadashi seems to want to absorb all of the information because he intently listens to Tsukishima with full concentration that kind of makes the blonde a little fidgety because… Tadashi.

He also tells him the fact that they’re childhood friends and that Tadashi’s mother told him that Tadashi had been the first one to make Tsukishima to speak a word. Pathetic. Yes that’s Tsukishima’s first word. For a child to have that as a first word is beyond knowledge.

Tadashi chuckles at this, his nose scrunching and his eyes closing, the wind untangling a stray hair that flows on Tadashi’s eyelashes. The sight made Tsukishima smile, lifting the side of his mouth.

“Okay, Tsukki,” Tadashi opens his eyes, “it’s getting really late,“ he eyes the sun that’s already setting down, “and if I’m not home yet, Yaku would just jump right out of the corner and we’ll be screwed.”

They both stand up and Tadashi waits for Tsukishima to get his horse. The blonde lets him to sit on the horse first, helping him to sit up before getting himself up, sitting right behind Tadashi. He takes the bridle of the horse which made him half hug Tadashi behind.

Tadashi tries not to think about the kiss earlier (which is obviously something) but when he can feel the warmth of Tsukishima on his back, he can’t help but think how it would feel to be squeezed tightly in his arms and feel his warmth even more.

He shakes his head

_No time for those thoughts_

“You alright?” Tsukishima asks as he drives the horse.

_No_

“Yes.”

 

* * *

 

With Oikawa’s instructions Iwaizumi and Daichi got to arrive at their destination. The place is near the little hill with a big old oak tree on top making the almost red orange sun to be split in half. There is a gate before them with two dragon statues on each side, staring directly towards the both of them as if ready to breathe fire as soon as they step. It didn’t.

There were no guards that could be seen despite Oikawa’s several warnings that this man has a lot of men, because apparently he’s a man who can afford it. They place their horses somewhere hidden just in case. Stepping in a hush they walk towards the front door that is a little bit open. They both peek on it and they saw a lot of men inside playing cards, throwing darts and drinking sake.

“Man, that man really had the jackpot with Sugawara!” the man on the left, with long hair and as well as long chin with narrows eyes puts down his cards, “That boy is one fine meat.”

“That’s true,” the man beside him nods while playing with his long beard, “now if we can only lay our hands on him.”

“Maybe,” another man comments, “if boss is done, we can have him if we ask nicely.”

Then they all laugh as if they just didn’t think about having their way to take Sugawara, right in front of Daichi who’s ready to barge in and strangle all of them and maybe accidentally killing them on his way.

But of course, this is why Iwaizumi is here. To stop him.

“Ugh,” Daichi grits him teeth, “so how can we find Sugawara?”

“Uhm..” someone behind them speaks, making both of them turn around and grab their swords as fast as the lightning. The guy is big, with long brown hair up to his shoulders. He’s very tall and muscular as well but when he saw their swords he lets out a squeak.

Iwaizumi and Daichi side glances one another before Iwaizumi steps forward, lowering his sword while walking towards the man who seems to freeze in his spot.

“Who are you?” Iwaizumi cocks his head.

“A-asahi.. please.. I meant no harm..” the man named Asahi raises both of his hands in the air.

Daichi lowers his sword and gestures the other two to follow him to the side where there is lesser chance of the men inside to see them. Him and Iwaizumi crowds beside Asahi in the middle, “Do you know a guy named Sugawara?”

Asahi’s eyes lights up with recognition, “Suga? Are you guys looking for him?”

“Yes,” Iwaizumi nods, “ are you one of those people?” He nods towards the house, already gripping his sword just in case.

“I’m one of the cooks here…” Asahi bites his lip while he trembles, “ are you guys going to try to save Suga?”

Daichi grips on Asahi’s shoulders, “Yes. Where is he?”

“He’s in the master’s bedroom…” Asahi’s eyes seem to water a little, “ if you’re going to get him you need to ask for the master’s permission.”

“No.” Iwaizumi frowns, “We’re not going to ask nicely because that’s never going to work. We’re here to save Suga.”

Asahi seems to be holding his breath, “B-But.. there’s a lot of men here…”

“I don’t care. I need to save him. You look like you know what’s happening inside that bedroom aren’t you?” Daichi tells him impatiently. Who knows what’s happening to Sugawara right now alone with that man?

“I…” Asahi takes a deep breathe, “ I can lead you a way towards the masters room… but we need to past by my companions.”

“Alright,” Iwaizumi nods, “ where are they?”

“The.. the kitchen,” Asahi starts to walk towards the back of the house, “there’s a door to the kitchen if we walk straight ahead and then… we’ll meet my friends there.”

“Are you sure they won’t cause a commotion?” Daichi asks trailing Asahi.

“Maybe a little,” Asahi hesitates, “but I’m sure that they want to save Suga from that man as much as I want.”

They continue silently for a moment but Iwaizumi has something in mind, “Why are you helping us anyway?”

Asahi glances at him, “Suga is my friend. He’s a very nice guy. But I can’t save him from here because this is the only way of living I can have in this small town. Besides, that man has many connections, even with the palace guards.”

“So he’s that prominent huh?” Daichi mumbles to himself.

Once they enter the kitchen, they saw how cramped the kitchen is despite the house being big. There are a lot of pots and pans hanging on the wall. Some barrels on the left side and on the right side sits two people both wearing black yukatas and are staring at the three of them with a glare especially on Iwaizumi and Daichi’s side.

“Who are these people Asahi-san?” The short one asks while putting both of his hands on his waist, the other guy with a buzzcut standing up behind him and crosses his arms while making a face at the newcomers.

“Guys…” Asahi walks toward them in a hush tone, “they’re here to save Suga.”

“What?!” The buzzcut guy shout-whispers at Asahi, “how the fuck would they do that?”

“Yeah!” the short one jumps, “who are they anyway?”

Asahi blinks at this, “that’s right, who are you guys anyway?”

“Sawamura Daichi and Iwaizumi Hajime… we’re Sugawara’s friends.” Daichi answers shortly.

“Tooru sent us here.” Iwaizumi adds for countermeasure.

“Tooru?” the buzzcut guy frowns as he face the short one, “that’s Suga-san’s brother.”

The short one tilts his head on the side while sizing up the both of them, “I’m Nishinoya Yuu, and this is my buddy Tanaka, so…” he struts towards Daichi and Iwaizumi, “how the hell are you going to save our precious Suga-san?”

“By this,” Daichi presents him the twenty golden coins all shiny and glittery. “Tooru said that if we give this amount of coins to that man, he will free Sugawara. But he also said that before we can talk to the guy we need to take action on his men. Since we found your friend Asahi here, we made way in without any trouble. So are you going to help us?”

Nishinoya glances at Tanaka who seems to be nodding slightly, he glances back while squinting his eyes, “Alright..” he says slowly, “we’ll take you to that big fat man and then you guys save Sugawara.”

“Please don’t tell master that we helped you.” Asahi fidgets, “we don’t know what he’ll do to us.”

Nishinoya rolls his eyes on this, “ fuck that fat man Asahi! We’ve been telling you this whole time that we should just poison his food so he would just die and no one will know. Then we’ll take his gold.”

Iwaizumi raises his brow at them, “Alright, nice to have a chit-chat but we’ve got a guy to save here.”

Nishinoya seems fine with the interruption because he beckons them to follow him outside the kitchen but he puts his index finger near his lips to shush them first. He looks left and right and when he saw that there is no one there he waves at them to follow.

Now that they’re in some kind of hallway, they can already hear the distant chatters of the men in the living room. They fall in line with Nishinoya in the front as they strut quietly through the wooden floors. They reach some steps and goes up, the faint chatter already disappearing. The second floor looks like a bunch of rooms because it’s only a straight hallway that ends with a balcony and then on the left and right side have three doors each.

“Master’s room is the last one on the left,” Tanaka whispers as they’re nearing, “ you guys are going to go in and then we’ll wait for here as look outs.”

Iwaizumi nods at him becoming uncomfortable as they’re nearing the last door. Who knows what they might see? He can sense Daichi already being fidgety beside him and he can only give him a slight pat on the shoulder. Daichi still seems thankful of it because he smiles a little.

“Here it is,” Asahi points at the maroon door with a fire breathing dragon design on it, “be careful.”

Iwaizumi and Daichi nods at him before they slightly open the door. There is a moment of silence first because they don’t know if it’s locked or not, but thankfully it’s not.

“Asahi?” Somebody shouts below, “where the fuck are you?”

Asahi squeaks a little, “they’re looking for me!” he searches Nishinoya’s face, “what if they saw us earlier?!”

Nishinoya shuts him up, “fuck, I’ll go with you, Ryuu you stay here and wait for these two. You two, “ he points at Daichi at Iwaizumi, “get on with it!”

And with that Daichi slowly opens the door slightly. He takes out his sword because the first thing he learned from his master back then, was to never peek your head first when trying to trespass a room. He slips his sword on the slightly open door and takes a look at the room’s surroundings by its reflection towards the sword.

No one seems to be around it so he opens it slowly and beckons Iwaizumi to follow him inside.

It seems to be a living room inside a bedroom. There is a kotatsu in there and a lot of ornaments that only made the room look dull and uninviting. In front of them is a shoji that divides the room from the other one. Daichi gulps as he heard someone talking behind it.

“You’ve been such a good boy today Suga~ Is there any reason?”

Iwaizumi wants to hurl at the sound of the voice.

“Nothing.” Sugawara answers softly and Daichi can picture him with blank eyes staring at nothing.

“Hmmm~” The man seems to be walking inside, “you know I never liked Tooru.”

Iwaizumi grips tightly on his sword.

“W-why?”

“That boy just cries when I use him,” the man scoffs, “like he’s not some slut in the first place.”

Iwaizumi breathes heavily through his nose trying to contain his anger.

“Unlike you Koushi,” the man continues, “you let me do the things I want silently, obedient and always willing. I know my men would like to have you but since they'd have to pay to me first, you know since you owned me so much~" he chuckles," you’re lucky I didn’t get Keiji back then or else you would have to pay for more… say, why not let my men do you and then you can pay me off?”

That cuts it.

Daichi breaks the translucent frame as he kicks it in the middle raising his sword, and as the door splits in half, he runs towards the man in his robe straddling poor Sugawara on the bed. Daichi had a little bit time to glance at the guy, who seems to have a lot of bruises forming from his nape towards his back. Daichi sees red.

He manhandles the man as he grips his neck and pushes him towards the wall, "How fucking dare you.” Daichi growls already going to raise his sword but then Iwaizumi comes from behind punching the man in the face, breaking his nose.

“Yeah, how fucking dare you make Tooru cry,” Iwaizumi seethes at him, anger enveloping his whole being; because how fucking dare this man this man touch Tooru and at the same time insult him by calling him a slut and how fucking dare him do that to the guy he loves so much, “I’m going to fucking kill you.”

“What the fuck is this?” Sugawara shouts from behind covering himself with the blanket.

“Were saving you Suga.” Daichi says as he lands another punch in the man’s face making him land on the ground. Iwaizumi on the other hand steps back and then kicks him in the guts.

“What?” Sugawara stares at them in disbelief.

“You handle this guy Iwaizumi,” Daichi hands the guy the Iwaizumi who willingly agrees, punching the guy in the chest as Daichi turns his back and walk towards Sugawara.

When he comes near the guy, he can clearly see the marks in Sugawara’s neck tainting his frame and can also see the cuts in his mouth. Sugawara tries to step back from Daichi but Daichi stops him from doing it as he hugs Sugawara as tightly as he can and tries not to cry his life out in here.

“Koushi,” he whispers in slightly cracked tone, “I’m so sorry you have to go through this, it’s all my fault.”

“What..” Sugawara stands stiffly there.

But Daichi releases him from the hug and starts to looks around, “Okay,” he starts, “where are your clothes?”

“What is this first—“

“Suga where are your clothes?!”

Sugawara jumps at Daichi’s tone,” a-at the closet right there.” He points at the big closet to the left, and Daichi saw that Iwaizumi is already done punching his anger out to the man, who by the way is already knocked out with blood coming out through his nose and mouth.

Daichi frowns at him and then takes the gold coins in the small purse and throws it into the man’s face.

He continues to search for Sugawara’s clothes.

“Fuck,” a shout from outside can be heard, “guys the hooligans are coming!”

“Shit,” Iwaizumi says,” that’s Tanaka, Daichi we need to go.”

“Alright,” he grabs Sugawara’s clothes and runs towards Suga, “wear this, we need to go.”

Sugawara complies but not without a glare at Daichi, “After this we’re going to have a serious talk.”

Barely even wearing his clothes, Sugawara joins Daichi and Iwaizumi outside. He can see Tanaka just on the top of the steps waiting for them.

“Guys hurry!” he said waving at them, “Nishinoya and Asahi are already waiting outside with the horses hurry hurry!”

Daichi takes Sugawara’s hands with him and the four of them descends downstairs. Exactly as they step on the last step, one of the men comes running towards them holding his sword ready to slash whoever among them but Iwaizumi is fast enough to knock him out, kicking the sword from his hands and then punching him left and right.

“Fuck, alright,” Iwaizumi says,” I see a lot more coming, hurry up.”

Tanaka leads the way and Iwaizumi acts as the rearguard, using his skills to knock down the men that has been able to try to catch them.

After some long run, they reach the outside and Nishinoya swiftly takes Tanaka with his hands, the guy riding the horse right behind him. Asahi is on their side already holding Daichi and Iwaizumi’s horses.

“Hurry!” Nishinoya shouts and seems to be grinning, "man never had this adrenaline rush in me for a long time!”

“Let’s just leave!” Asahi ushers them, terrified. He hands the horses to Iwaizumi and Daichi who hurriedly jumps in it, Daichi letting Sugawara to ride first, driving the horses as fast as they can when they saw some of the men trying to get their own horses.

Luckily they were able to leave without anyone catching up to them.

“I can’t believe this!” Sugawara grits his teeth, “I can’t fucking believe this.”

“What?” Daichi asks, amused at how the curse word contrasts with Sugawara’s voice.

“Do you know what you just did?” He side glares at Daichi.

“We saved you?”

“No. You put me and my brothers into a whole lot of fucking trouble. We may be able to escape now, but then they would come back to get you and then me and my brothers! What are you going to do huh? And you even put Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka with you!”

“It’s nothing Suga-san!” Nishinoya shouts, “as long as we’ll be able to help!”

“No!” Suga shouts back, "everything is going fine back then, and then these guys just gotta show up and ruin it!”

“What fine?” Iwaizumi frowns at him,” you mean its fucking fine for you, Tooru and Keiji to just fuck with everyone for money? No fucking way.”

“What do you fucking know?!” Sugawara seethes at him.

“I know for fact that Tooru wants this to end.”

“Guys stop.” Daichi sighs, “Suga… please we’re just trying to help.”

“Hold the fuck up.” Suga beckons for them to stop.

“Now what?” Iwaizumi growns.

“Is that… TADASHI!?”

All of them turns their eyes on their left and there the saw Yamaguchi looking utterly shock and terrified, riding in a horse with Tsukishima.

“K-Koushi..”

“What… are you doing?” Sugawara tries to come down but Daichi stops him, Sugawara glares at him but stays still.

“I…” Yamaguchi starts to explain with wide eyes, but he seems to be lost for words, “I’m sorry.”

Sugawara breathes in disbelief, “you’re… you’re sneaking out aren’t you? Or what? Yaku’s totally okay with this?!”

“N-No… Yaku doesn’t know..” Yamaguchi looks like he’s going to cry any minute now, his head hanging low.

“So you’re sneaking out then,” Sugawara nods slowly. Everyone just stops to stare at the brothers, but then Sugawara gets out of Daichi’s grip and comes trudging towards Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, “you get out of the way.” he points at the blonde guy.

“Get out of that horse right now!”

“Koush—“ Yamaguchi tries to stop Tsukishima from coming down by holding his arms.

“No.” Sugawara looks so angry that Yamaguchi jumps a little from his seat and releases Tsukishima, “go down!”

Tsukishima slowly obliges when Daichi nods at him.

Sugawara elbows Tsukishima out of his way and then takes his place behind Yamaguchi getting the ropes and then angrily drives the horse away from all of them.

The rest of them stare quietly at their figures before Nishinoya snaps them out.

“What the fuck was that?!”

Daichi sighs, “Come on, we need to hurry up and catch them before anything goes terribly wrong…even more. Tsukishima you ride with me, come on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hooooope you enjoyed Suga's wrath hahahah the next chap made me cry so wait for it! :D


	14. the witch within us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hohohoho this is veryyyy loooooong

Oikawa nervously bites his nails as they made their way towards their house. He’s with Yaku and Lev, now in a carriage with Futakuchi who offered them a ride, Aone on his side.

“So in Nekoma I learned how to make pots but they said that my hands are so unsteady that the pots are always deformed!” Lev wails at Yaku who’s sitting beside him snickering at his sorry ass.

“Well, I’m not that good at pottery, if you want to learn that, you can go ask Tooru here he’s really great, right Tooru?”

“Huh?” Oikawa asks absentmindedly, “I’m sorry I was spacing out, what did you say again?”

Yaku frowns at him brows furrowing,” I asked you if there’s something you’re hiding from me.”

“Oh.. uhm..no—“

“We’re heeeeereee~” Futakuchi announces, halting the horse to stop in front of their home. Oikawa breathes in relief being able to dodge the question, going first to step out of the carriage.

“Ah, Kenma~” Futakuchi waves at Kenma who’s in a horse with Kuroo and Bokuto on his side, “And Kuroo-kun and Bokuto-kun~”

“Hey,” Kuroo nods at them, while Bokuto only smiles a little.

Kenma on the other hand comes down from the horse as fast as possible when he saw Oikawa’s stricken face and Yaku’s brow already rising on him. He walks towards his brothers.

“What are you—“ Yaku starts to ask Kenma when they heard another group of people coming towards them riding their horses. Yaku squints his eyes and saw that it is Sugawara with Yamaguchi, riding a horse that looks familiar to him. Already ready to wave at them Yaku raises his hands but halts when he saw the other people behind them, riding their horses as well.

“Where do they come from?” He mumbles to himself not noticing how Oikawa pales down beside him and Kenma looking at Oikawa with weariness in his face.

“Seems like you’re now close with your neighbors huh?” Futakuchi laughs beside them.

“Wait,” Yaku steps towards the approaching Sugawara and Yamaguchi, “something is wrong.”

“I don’t see anything wrong..” Oikawa warily comments.

“No..” Yaku shushes him, and then there he saw Yamaguchi crying, his hands covering his face while Sugawara looks so disheveled and grim. When Sugawara halts in front of them, he stomps off his horse while dragging Yamaguchi.

At this time Akaashi comes in riding with his own horse and Konoha riding his own behind him.

Seeing them makes Bokuto feel dejected again and just clutches the rope to his horse.

“Wait!” Yaku stops Sugawara from dragging Yamaguchi inside their house, “why the fuck is Tadashi crying, Koushi?!”

“I don’t know. Why not ask him?!” Sugawara sarcastically shouts.

“Listen it’s not Tadashi’s fault,” Tsukishima comes running in to stop Sugawara, “It’s my fault alright, please don’t take your anger towards him.”

“What?” Yaku asks confuse, “what is happening?”

“Tadashi here,” Sugawara points at Tadashi while staring at Yaku, “comes sneaking around while you’re gone, and that boy,” he points towards Tsukishima, “feeds lies to Tadashi and asks him to come with him to this fucking land called Karasuno.”

“Karasuno?” Yaku asks, “Lev do you know thi—wait..”

Yaku turns back towards Lev who’s behind him staring at Yaku with his wide guilty eyes, “you’re part of this plan aren’t you?” he asks Lev, “ You don’t need fucking clothes! You need me distracted so that Tadashi can go around with your friend!”

“No, wait Yaku-san..” Lev starts to explain, “ I really want to go with you—“

Yaku shakes his head, anger already showing in his face, “Suga’s right… I should’ve never talked with you and your friends in the first place.”

“Wait…” Oikawa interrupts them glancing at Iwaizumi first before speaking, “can we just talk this out..”

Kenma backs him up, “He’s right. Let’s just calm our heads and talk this out.”

“No,” Sugawara stops him, “we’ll never going to talk this out because Tadashi,” he grips on Tadashi harder, “will never going to be talking to this boy right here, and you too Kenma,” he squints his eyes, “don’t think I didn’t saw you together with that one.” He points at Kuroo.

“But..” Yamaguchi tries to interrupt with his hoarse voice, "you can’t do that.. you can’t…”

He stares at Sugawara with his pleading and stricken eyes, “you won’t.. you won’t lock me up right? You wo—“

“You’re going to stay in your room and you cannot go out without anyone accompanying you.”

“No..”

“Wait,” Tsukishima tries to take Yamaguchi’s hands and pry it off from Sugawara, “Tadashi has the right to do whatever he wa—“

Tsukishima is suddenly cut off when he’s thrown into the ground, knocking his head into the cemented pavement as he groans the pain, but then cold metal comes near his neck, he moves his slightly blurry eyes not because his glasses were thrown but because he’s already losing his consciousness, and gaze towards the intruder in where he meets Akaashi’s cold eyes, the same eyes he saw the first time they saw each other after a long time.

“Step off.” Akaashi's voice is just as icy as they were.

Sugawara takes this moment to drag Yamaguchi away from Tsukishima who lost his consciousness already, Yaku behind him as Yamaguchi tries to remove their grips on him while crying his eyes out. Oikawa seems to be stiff in his place not knowing what to do, while Kenma hangs his head low, trying not to look at anyone.

“You…won’t do that.” Bokuto says from where he stands, his bow and arrow out and aiming at someone. When Kuroo realizes who he’s aiming it to his eyes widen.

“Bokuto…no.” he whispers.

“Release Tsukishima, Akaashi.” Bokuto prevents his voice from cracking and gulps down the tears coming out.

“You’re not going to shoot Akaashi.” Konoha mimics Bokuto and aims his own arrow at the guy.

“Stop it,” Daichi says with a serious look, as if he’s decided already, “Tsukishima won’t talk with Yamaguchi anymore.”

“What? No Daichi--” Iwaizumi tries to fight him but Akaashi just presses the tip of his sword towards Tsukishima’s neck even more.

There are cries inside the house and they can hear Sugawara and Yaku shouting at Yamaguchi who comes running outside again, pushing Akaashi off from Tsukishima. Kenma and Oikawa catching Akaashi in the process.

“TADASHI,” Sugawara comes running outside again with Yaku, “stop this insane attitude of yours. NOW.”

“NO!” Yamaguchi shouts, shielding Tsukishima from his brothers while shaking his head, “you can’t make me.” He glances around him, tears running from his eyes still. And then he saw the sword that Akaashi dropped and takes it.

“What are you doing?” Kenma asks Yamaguchi lowly as if trying to stop Yamaguchi from whatever he’s going to do.

Yamaguchi glares at them,”You know what?” he starts towards Suga, “Yaku-san was right, you’re just like the witch.”

A lot of them gasps at this but Yamaguchi pays no attention as his furious eyes looks at them, “And you Yaku-san, I’ve always followed your ways because I know you means well… but that hatred inside of you will never be gone because you know what?” His lips forms a thin line before continuing, “ you’ll never come pass through the fact that you killed the witch and that you’re the reason that Kiyoko-san left us!”

“Tadashi..” Yaku mouths his name in pure hurt and sorrow.

“No..” Yamaguchi doesn’t let him talk, ”you guys never see me as a capable one, you’re always telling me what to do with my life and I always followed because you’re my brothers and family but now I’ve come to realize that that’s not true..” he starts to break while dropping into his knees and glancing towards Tsukishima who’s already fainted in the ground.

“He made me realize that I’m not really your brother…that I’m more than what I think I am,” he glances at Akaashi, Kenma and Oikawa who’s looking at him with agonizing eyes, “You guys never knew that I have..” he hiccups as he whispers, “I have a mother waiting for me to come back,” he breaks down at this part sobbing his heart out while taking Tsukishima’s hands, “and that I had someone who had been searching for me instead of living his own life and reaching for his own dreams.”

At this point Oikawa starts to get teary eyes as well while Sugawara and Yaku just stares at the freckled boy, anger already disappearing in their eyes, replacing it into more of a sorrowful and hurt look.

Yamaguchi gulps down his tears at this point, rubbing the tears away from his eyes and then holding the sword into his hands again. He takes his left hand to reach his tied hair and then raises his right hand holding the sword to cut down his very long hair in front of all his gasping brothers.

He drops the sword, his cut hair flows down as they fall into the ground. He cut it down in a very short one, just stopping right above his nape flows down to hug his freckled face.

“That’s the reason I’m never able to be myself,” he speaks, “I never really let go of that witch’s part of me…. And so are you brothers. All inside of you there’s always that part of that witch that never came off and all of you,"

He looks at them with pity, "you never really allowed yourselves to move on from the fact that we hurt Kiyoko-san just to get our freedom.”

“Kuroo-san, Iwaizumi-san, Daichi-san, Bokuto-san, and you too Lev,” he turns towards them and bows, “please take care of me.”

“What..” Akaashi steps in, “Tadashi wait..”

“Lev,” Yamaguchi ignores Akaashi’s protest and turns his head towards Lev, “help me to get Tsukishima back at your house, we need to check his wounds.”

Lev walks towards him automatically to help Yamaguchi to carry Tsukishima back at their house, Yamaguchi’s brothers aren’t able to digest the fact that their youngest just told them the fact that he was going to leave them and find his own way.

“Let me help.” Kuroo walks towards them and them takes Tsukishima’s arm that’s around Yamaguchi, “you settle with this Tadashi.” He pats Yamaguchi’s back.

“Welcome to the club,” Iwaizumi softly punches Yamaguchi’s arm as he helps Kuroo and Lev with Tsukishima. Bokuto keeps his bow and arrow on his side while he unlocks the gate to their house. Daichi on the other hand stays together with Yamaguchi.

“We’ll take care of Tadashi,” he says looking disappointed at last, “don’t worry. And if you’re already open to talk with us, if that case would happen, then we’re just right in front of you. But if you’re not, then after a week, we’ll be going back to Karasuno and take Tadashi to his mother. That’s our mission here anyway. To get the lost children back but if you don't want to... we're not going to force you.”

He pats Tadashi’s shoulders, “let’s go?”

Yamaguchi smiles at him, “you go first Daichi-san, I’ll…leave some words.”

Daichi smiles at him, "Alright.”

When Daichi’s gone, Yamaguchi faces his brothers, “I don’t want to be the only one to know the truth about myself,” he starts, “deep inside I know that you want to know where you came from. For myself I can never accept the fact that just because I don’t remember my family or my childhood, I will just let it go and leave it out."

"I’m from Karasuno..." he smiles, "did you know how that feels to know where you actually came from?”

“I… I want you my brothers to know for a fact… that those guys, those guys are here for you. They’re here to bring us back from where we really belong. And this place is not that place. They’re not bad people and…” he stops as if he just had a sudden realization. The smile he gives them, the same time as the moon rises up in the sky together with the stars, is the most serene one they had ever seen coming from Tadashi as he says,

“I have come to love the person who’s here to bring me back to where I really belong.”

 

* * *

 

 

"Ok..." Futakuchi glances at Aone, the other poor soul that got caught up in this big giant mess. God the moment he decides to be nice that's when things get really screwed up. What a luck he has.

"Akaashi," Konoha steps forward to check if Akaashi is hurt from earlier, "are you alright?"

"No." Akaashi tells him while retrieving his sword, "but you should go home now, this is our family's problem. No need for you to meddle."

"But--" 

"Please," Kenma says, "just go for now."

Konoha just nods but clearly doesn't like the fact to leave Akaashi alone, he turns and goes up his horse to go home. Nishinoya, Tanaka and Asahi glances worriedly at Sugawara and his brothers.

"What should we do?" Asahi whispers to Nishinoya.

"We... go sleep?" Even Nishinoya doesn't know what they should do in this kind of atmosphere.

"Uhm.." Tanaka tries to talk to Sugawara who's been standing there not moving an inch after Tadashi left, "S-Sorry Suga-san... we didn't know tha-"

Sugawara just smiles sadly at him as he pats Tanaka's shoulders, "No, I'm sorry. You're just worried about me." He turns his head towards Asahi and Nishinoya, "We'll settle this tomorrow alright? Do you have place to sleep?"

The trio glances at each other first before shaking their heads. 

Sugawara nods as he beckons to Futakuchi, "Kenji, is it alright for you to bring them to Moniwa-san for a while? Do you think they could crash at your place for the mean time? Tell him that I'm responsible for them."

Futakuchi tilts his head, "maybe?"

"No need," Daichi comes running back towards them but doesn't pays attention to the brothers, "I'm sorry Asahi, Nishinoya and Tanaka, we got you caught up in this mess, if you'd like you can stay with us."

"But isn't your place kind of small?" Futakuchi asks.

"No, we're already settled down, we can share beds for the mean time. Is that alright?" He asks the trio.

"We're ok with that, "Nishinoya nods, "besides it's not like we have a choice."

"Don't worry," Daichi assures them, "if you'd like to escape from here, you could go travel with us. Back to Karasuno, or you might even want to go to Fukurodani. I'm sure Bokuto won't mind."

"Really?" Asahi lights up, "you're going to do that for us?"

"Of course," Daichi smiles, "you've been a great help earlier. Iwaizumi and I owe our lives to you."

"Suga-san?" Tanaka turns to Suga as if asking if this is alright. 

Sugawara just nods, not looking up.

"Ok." Tanaka says, "we're comin' with you."

"Alright, lets go."

The four of them leaves and goes at Daichi's place, leaving Futakuchi and Aone uncomfortable because of how silent the brothers are.

"Uhm.." Futakuchi painfully breaks the silence, "we'll be going too."

"Th-thanks." Oikawa nods at them and then they leave as fast as they can.

 

* * *

 

Sugawara silently closes the door to his room, not talking with anyone of them. Yaku does this as well. Leaving Akaashi, Kenma and Oikawa at the living room. They're just sitting there staring at nothing while silence surrounds them.

Oikawa sighs, "If we only talked this out then Tadashi won't leave us."

"What is there to talk about?" Akaashi answers him, "he's clearly already convinced to go with that boy."

"Stop it," Kenma frowns at them, "we're all at fault in here."

"Is pointing your sword at Tsukishima really that necessary?" Oikawa ignores Kenma's comment and turns to face Akaashi, "really?"

"Stop it Tooru." Akaashi shakes his head, "I just did that to stop him from trying to take Tadashi."

"Well," Oikawa scoffs, "that worked out well."

"What do you want?" Akaashi snaps at Oikawa, standing in front of him. This provoked Oikawa who stands as well to loom at Akaashi.

"I SAID STOP IT." Kenma shouts, "You know what's wrong here?" 

"It's us." Kenma stands up, "We're the one who's wrong here. What did those guy did to us anyway? Except for the fact that they tried to what? Hug Tadashi and Yaku? Did they harm us anyhow? Can't you just stay calm and for once, try to understand that not all of the people around you has something up their sleeve and are trying to use you?"

Oikawa and Akaashi stops at their heated glares at takes a look at Kenma.

"I can't save you from the horrible things in this world," Kenma states, "if I didn't know the things you've done for this family then maybe I would just be like Tadashi. Maybe I'll just run away from all of you. But the thing is, I know everything."

He takes one of Oikawa and Akaashi's hands, "I know that you've been selling your bodies," Kenma's voice cracks as if saying it makes it hard to breath, Akaashi gasps at this, "and I promised Tooru that I won't tell anyone and I did... but maybe that was the wrong move because what if Yaku and Tadashi knew this, maybe they can talk you out and maybe we can look for better ways to pay for our debts."

"Kenma.." Akaashi whispers, "since when did you--"

"You're selling what?"

Another voice comes in, and the three of them turns widen their eyes when they saw Yaku standing there looking completely unlike him, all puffy eyes and frail looking. 

"Yaku..." Oikawa walks towards him to hold him in his shoulders and try to console him. Kenma helps to make Yaku sit, holding his hands as the four of them sits together in a circle.

"I..." Yaku breathes, "I don't know what to do anymore.."

"Everything's going to be okay," Oikawa tucks the stray hair blocking Yaku's face, "we'll be able to take Tadashi back."

"You guys.." Yaku looks at them one by one, "you know that... that I killed the witch because I want to protect us right?" 

"Yes," Akaashi nods, "you did it for us."

"I want to protect you from hurting but.." Yaku's voice becomes strained as he prevent himself from crying, "but it ended up like this... maybe.. maybe I shouldn't have done that..maybe we'll be more okay with the witch, maybe we won't be separated like this..and then maybe you wouldn't....wouldn't have to do _that_.." he cries at this point, breaking down in front of his three brothers who looks at him with all guilty and pitying glances. Oikawa is the first one to hug Yaku's tiny frame and then comes Akaashi and Kenma.

They cried their hearts there, crying as if it will be the last time they would allow themselves to cry.

"I'm sorry.."

A voice interrupts them. They glance towards it and not surprised to see Sugawara standing just in front of them, tears running down his face without stopping.

"I'm so so sorry." He kneels, "It's all my fault this happened... Yaku wouldn't kill the witch if it wasn't because of me..."

"No," Yaku stands up and kneels in front of Sugawara, "I did it for all of us, don't blame yourself for this,"

"But even so.. I became just like the witch..."

"No," Akaashi says,"that's not true."

"But Tadashi.."

"Tadashi was just hurt," Kenma tells him, "he just wants to know who he was... or where he came from. And when you told him that he wouldn't be allowed to get close to Tsukishima he just snapped. But we cannot blame him...we've hidden everything from him."

"Secrets were never our bestfriend," Oikawa says, "from now on lets be honest with each other."

"That's right," Yaku agrees, "we just need to go and get Tadashi back and then we'll start over."

"What if..." Kenma slowly asks, "what if we just go with him?"

"What?"

"Can we just go with Tadashi and the rest? Go far away from here?"

"That's right," Oikawa nods, "Daichi said that they'll wait for us to talk right? And it's their mission to bring us back."

"Why are you guys so trusting with them?" Akaashi asks but with just pure curiosity this time.

Kenma just shrugs as he blushes lightly, Akaashi only raise an eyebrow at him.

"I'm... the one who asked them to save you Koushi." Oikawa admits, "I'm tired of everything we're doing to pay that man back, yes he helped us to live after Kiyoko left..but that doesn't mean that we should just agree to what he likes for us to do and... I just... I don't want it anymore."

"I understand," Sugawara nods, "I'll try to say sorry at Iwaizumi and Daichi... but for now what is our decision?"

"We should...go." Yaku says, "for Tadashi... and maybe it wouldn't hurt for us to know more about ourselves."

"We'll speak with them tomorrow," Akaashi says, "but for now, lets just sleep. I'm too tired emotionally, physically and spiritually."

"That's my line," Kenma nudges him.

"Let's all sleep together!" Oikawa says, "let's sleep at Tadashi's room!"

Some of them scoffs at the idea but no one disagrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> omg yay! more interactions coming :3


	15. start of something new

“Ok, hold up. Dude you clearly don’t know what you’re doing.” Nishinoya lightly shoves Kuroo who’s trying to bandage Tsukishima’s cut and by trying means failing miserably that Nishinoya just got to interfere.

Yamaguchi is by Tsukishima’s side, kneeling beside the sleeping boy as he watches Nishinoya bandaging the small cut the blonde got when Akaashi shoved him to the ground.

“You think he’s going to be okay?” he asks no one in particular in the room.

They’re all crowding inside Tsukishima’s room, trying to fit in the small space in able to see if the blonde is all right.

“He should be,” Iwaizumi frowns, “if he’s not awake tomorrow then we’ll look for help.”

“Nah,” Nishinoya shakes his head, “he just passed out after Akaashi shoved him into the ground, maybe just a mild concussion because the impact is not that hard.” he finishes his bandage around Tsukishima’s head with one more knot.

“He’s going to be fine,” he proudly stands up while clapping his hands, “this boy must be fragile to be passing out in a blow like that!” he laughs at his own joke while everyone stares at him in confusion.

“Uhm..” Kuroo raises his head to look up at the peculiar boy, “you’re pretty good at this.”

“Hah!” Tanaka puts his arm around Nishinoya like a proud father, “this guy here is pretty good at healing wounds.”

“Well if you’re a guy prone to adventures and challenges, hurting yourself is always part of the plan!”

The duo laughs as if what Nishinoya had said is the funniest thing ever and Kuroo puts an effort to join them with his fake laugh while frantically looking at everyone asking what is wrong with the two.

Daichi turns to look at Asahi beside him asking for explanation, making the man jumping slightly with his gaze. “I’m not going to hurt you, geez,” he starts, “what’s up with those two?”

“Uhm..” Asahi rubs his hand into his nape, “they’re ex-pirates..”

“Pirates?” Iwaizumi frowns, remembering the bad memories of stupid pirates.

“Y-Yes,” Asahi nods slightly hiding at Daichi’s back from Iwaizumi’s intense gaze, “but that’s the past now. They escaped from their troupe because they just want adventures but they didn’t realize that by joining the pirates they will harm other people in able too.”

Daichi raises his brow, “…they joined the pirates after all.. how did you meet them?”

Asahi shakes his head with a sigh, “if you haven’t notice, those two are really easy to persuade. They tend to act first before thinking. I met them while I was fishing in the ocean, I saw two bodies on the shore. They were passed out and looks like they needed help so I helped them and asked for the boss to take them as helpers.”

Iwaizumi chuckles, “I thought you’re the one to tend to overthink things and ending up not doing anything but you actually take dangers helping strangers. It's pretty hard to trust people these days.”

Asahi gives him a sheepish smile, “well you’re not exactly that wrong though..”

“Alright,” Kuroo stands up while stretching his already aching body, “let’s sleep.”

“Right,” Daichi nods, “Lev you sleep with me and Iwaizumi tonight. Bokuto,” he sighs when he saw the guy, “please stop sulking now and sleep with Kuroo. Uhm.. Tadashi are you okay to stay here with Tsukishima?”

“Yes,” Yamaguchi smiles, “I’ll take care of him.”

“Okay,” Daichi pats his head, “You three,” he points at the new faces, “I’ll show you to your room, it’s Lev’s room so it’s a little spacey than ours because that kid is like two meters tall so let’s get going.”

“Hey, I’m just 194.3 cm!” Lev complains.

Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes at him, “Right, so much difference.”

 

* * *

 

Kuroo unfolds his futon on the right side of the room, carefully laying it on the floor and then putting his pillows on top of it. He sighs as he grabs Bokuto’s futon from the guy and prepares it himself instead.

“You know sulking won’t do anything good.” he sits down on Bokuto’s futon, facing his friend’s sulking figure with his arms hugging his knees and hiding his head with it.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” Bokuto says, his voice hushed as if he’s just talking to himself, “now he’ll think that I’m a bad person.”

“Koutarou,” Kuroo tries to pry Bokuto’s arms from hiding his face, “that’s not true, you are by far the most kind-hearted person I’ve ever met.”

Bokuto allows him to and looks at Kuroo’s eyes, “A kind-hearted person doesn’t threaten someone they love by aiming their arrows at them.”

“Well given by the circumstances,” Kuroo sighs, “Akaashi is trying to harm Tsukishima and you just did that to stop him. I know you’ll never shoot Akaashi but Akaashi doesn’t remember anything so we didin’t know if he’ll actually cut Tsukishima’s head off.”

“Akaashi wouldn’t do that! He’s a nice person.”

Kuroo chuckles at how persuasive Bokuto becomes when it comes to defending Akaashi, “Yeah, you’re right. Now if you only apply that persuasiveness to yourself then we’re good now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Just like Akaashi, you’re a good person okay? Don’t think that you’re not or else I’ll punch you to the gut.”

They laid their backs on their own futons and stares at the ceiling enjoying the silence of the night. Neither has the ounce of sleepiness surrounding them even though Kuroo’s the one who suggested getting to bed earlier.

“You know you’re a good person too, Kuroo.” Bokuto says without looking at him, instead just staring up straight at the ceiling.

“Awww,” Kuroo smiles at him, “I’ve always been a nice person.”

Bokuto chuckles as he rolls on his side so look at his friend and punch him lightly on in the arms, “Nice to ruin the moment.”

“Yeah sorry,” Kuroo rolls on his side as well and pats Bokuto’s cheeks as he close his eyes, “now let’s sleep. We got lots of planning to do tomorrow.”

"Bro?"

"Hmm?"

"Even if I don't get Akaashi to go back with me, be sure to take Kenma with you, yeah? I want you happy at least."

"Shut up," Kuroo frowns,"we'll get them both. And for you, you'll be able to take Akaashi by storm and make him fall in love with you because you're Bokuto Koutarou after all!"

Bokuto allows himself to smile at Kuroo, even if he doesn't have an ounce of happiness within him. It's the only thing he can give to his bestfriend to put him in peace. "Yeah. Sure."

"I'm sure of it." Kuroo sternly looks at him, "don't doubt yourself."

Bokuto nods as he close his eyes, "Thanks, man."

"Don't mention it. Now lets sleep alright?"

 

* * *

 

Yamaguchi reluctantly lay down beside Tsukishima. The night is still young but everyone decided that it would be nice to get some sleep after all the drama earlier. He sighs as he brushes Tsukishima’s hair away from sticking into the bandage that Nishinoya had place to stop the tiny bleeding from the blow earlier.

He’s been horrified when he saw the blonde bleeding earlier that he panicked a lot but Nishinoya assures him that Tsukishima will be okay. This is the first time he saw Nishinoya but he can assure that the guy can be trusted despite his obnoxious personality.

Without anything to do and sleep unable to come to him, he just spends the night staring at Tsukishima’s face. Hearing him breathing steadily relieves Yamaguchi that he can hear his heart beating at the same time as the blonde pour oxygen in his lungs.

Then the realization earlier hits him

_I love him_

He’s thankful that Tsukishima is sleeping because he’s pretty sure that he can’t control the blush that has been creeping up his face.

_I love him and I’m beside him while he’s sleeping_

Surely he should be sleeping because he’s rather really exhausted but he can’t bring himself. He’s still worried about Tsukishima but there’s a pull in his chest to just… feel the blonde. To feel his warmth and be assured that he’s still here.

So he decides to lightly put his head near Tsukishima’s chest to hear his heartbeat.

It’s like electricity within him that made him curl himself towards the blonde.

“So warm,” he whispers to himself as he buries his face towards Tsukishima’s chest, “you’re so warm Tsukki.”

He doesn’t know what came to him that his eyes become watery, it’s like someone just poured something inside his chest just to warm it and surround him with the feeling that he’s safe and sound.

“Then you should just tell me to hug you a lot more.”

Yamaguchi gasps at this, tilting his head up just to see Tsukishima slightly smiling at him; his other eye still closed. He raises his hands to cup Yamaguchi’s face and brush the tears off his face.

“Tsukki,” Yamaguchi tries to stand up but Tsukishima stops him so he just stays in his place, “but are you alright?”

“Yeah,” Tsukishima answers him, resting his forehead on Yamaguchi’s, “how about you? Are you ok?”

“I am,” he sighs, “I just wish my words got to my brothers.”

“They would think about it for su-Ugh,” Tsukishima grunts that made Yamaguchi sit up to fuss over him, “don’t worry it’s just a little headache. Come here.” he tugs Yamaguchi back to lay down beside him, tucking the boy in his arms.

“Are you sure?” the freckled boy asks with a frown,” I can call someone up to check you up.”

“Nah,” Tsukishima buries his face into the crook of Yamaguchi’s neck, “just stay with me here, ” he tightens his hug a little, “and you’re warm too, Tadashi.”

“S-stop that..” Yamaguchi squirms a little while blushing but stays.

Tsukishima peek his eyes to glance at him, “you’re blushing.”

“Don’t look at me,” Yamaguchi tries to cover his face with his hands but Tsukishima holds it, lifts himself a little using his arm and stares at Yamaguchi's face even more..

“But I like looking at your face,” he teasingly grins, “especially when you’re blushing like this.”

“God Tsukki stop,” he pleads because he’s pretty sure he can’t get any redder than now, “this is embarrassing.”

“Hmm,” the boy gives him an eskimo kiss.

The excitement that Tsukishima feels this time is beyond words. Who could imagine that he could do this with Yamaguchi after all this time of searching and suffering and missing him? This has been so far the most wonderful feeling he’s ever felt in his entire existence and he wouldn’t want this feeling to end.

“Tsukki..” Yamaguchi whispers and cups Tsukishima’s face, “I know I told you earlier that… I can’t exactly say my feelings for you earlier but..”

“But..” Tsukishima gulps down his anticipation. His heart beats a lot faster the same with his breathing.

“But I think I know what to answer now.”

“Then what is it?” he holds his breath.

Yamaguchi fondly smiles at him as he lightly gives him a peck on his lips while whispering, “I love you too.”

Tsukishima exhales in relief, and for the first time in his life, he's glad for all these injuries he'd received so far if that means that he'll be able to be together with Tadashi like this for forever.


	16. the clouds are cleared

Yaku sighs to himself as he puts some fruits into the woven basket. He stares at his reflection through the mirror on the left of him and checks his appearance. His hair is lot longer than it was before, maybe he should cut it too? It’s hard to maintain this kind of hair anyway.

_You’re the reason why Kiyoko-san left us!_

Yaku winces to himself when Yamaguchi’s word comes into his mind like a storm.

_I am.. though._

He closes his eyes at the thought. Shaking his head, he erases it and prevents it to linger any longer that'll make him feel anxious and gloomy. He does not like himself anxious and gloomy. This is not the time to think about those things. And as Kenma said, Yamaguchi doesn’t mean those words.

_What if he did mean those? It’s not like he’s wrong, I did kill the witch and in turn Kiyoko-san left us._

“UGH.” Yaku raises his fist to punch the stupid apples in front of him but halts halfway through it. Instead he runs his fingers through his hair and exhales the feelings creeping up inside him. “Dammit.”

“It’s too early for that,” Kenma crouches beside him and adds some other fruits inside the basket, “and stop overthinking.”

“Can’t help it.” Yaku prevents himself to pout but he did anyway.

“We’re going together,” Akaashi assures him with a pat on his back, “so don’t worry.”

“What if he doesn’t want us there?”

“He sure is!” Oikawa cheerily tells him while he washes the dishes they used for breakfast earlier in the kitchen.

“He’s the most understanding one among us anyway.” Sugawara smiles at him from across the table. He looks tired in Yaku’s perspective but the oldest tries his best to give him a smile.

Yaku tries to give it back.

 

* * *

 

“GOOD MORNING LOVE BIRDS!” Nishinoya loudly opens the shoji that encloses Tsukishima’s room and breaks the silence that surrounds the house with his loud mouth. Asahi follows him nervously, giving up already from his attempts to stop the loud-mouthed teen.

 “Ugh.” Tsukishima puts his free hand to cover his eyes. He’s starting to feel a headache building up from the loud voice. “Why.” he whines to the heavens above.

“Hmm.” Yamaguchi squirms beside him, his eyes still close. His left hand is intertwined with Tsukishima’s right hand, resting it on the blonde's chest. Yamaguchi's head is resting on the crook of the blonde’s neck and their legs are intertwined.

“Awwww.” Nishinoya clasps his hands and puts it up near his jaw while looking at the couple like a teenage girl, “so cute.”

“Nishinoya.” A low intimidating voice calls him that makes Asahi jump from where he stand. He could hear footsteps coming towards them and prepares himself.

Daichi comes in the view with his brows furrowed as he send his sleepy but frightening glare at Nishinoya, who in return only blinks at him without even getting half the goose bump that Asahi is sure he’s experiencing right now even if he’s not the one receiving said glares.

“Morning, Daichi-san.” Nishinoya waves.

“The fuck you shouting for?” Iwaizumi comes after Daichi with the same look with his arms crossed and a little more potty mouth.

“I was just checking if blonde here is not dead yet.” Nishinoya explains, he turns to look at Tsukishima struggling to reach for his glasses that _had been beside him last night he’s pretty sure_ and then turns to smirk at Daichi, “seems to me that he’s alive and kicking though.”

“You don’t really have to shout that loud, man.” Kuroo with his usual bedhead yawns as he comes up to check them, together with Bokuto who looks like he’s still asleep with his eyes close, blindingly following Kuroo, “I thought someone was shot or something, holy shit.”

“No one will get shot as long as Noya and I are here!” Tanaka comes into the view, his energy a little lower than usual because it’s morning but still pretty high for an average person.

“Uh.. Why do you say?” Iwaizumi asks with full contemplation.

“I’m pretty sure the arrow would just ricochet if it hits his bald head.” Tsukishima frowns from where he is, obviously irritated with the loud commotion so early in the morning when he just wants _everyone to shut the fuck up and leave him and Yamaguchi in peace_. Who by the way is already awake and looks confuse as to why everyone is inside the room so early.

“Hey you piece of shit I'm not ba-,” Tanaka starts to stomp his way but Nishinoya stops him with a grin.

“Nope. That’s not the reason,” Nishinoya says as he taps his left temple with his fingers, “we have sixth sense. We can sense enemies.”

“You mean animal instincts?” Tsukishima deadpans as he stands up and puts on his glasses.

Nishinoya is about to reply when Lev’s _stupidly annoying voice_ if Tsukishima would describe it echoes the house that even Daichi puts his hand on his face trying to calm himself (Daichi is not a morning person, no one in this house is a morning person except maybe Lev and apparently Nishinoya) and even Bokuto jumps in his place, his eyes open frantically as if trying to find an intruder only to see Kuroo already frowning at Lev’s direction.

“Damnit, Lev Haiba.” Kuroo seethes ready to march ahead and punch the boy.

Lev comes running towards them in a hurry, his face inexplicable but if Kuroo would try to describe it _real_ hard it would be a mix of excitement and worry. What the fuck is that face, he wonders.

“The fuck?” Kuroo says instead.

“KUROO-SAN!!!!” Lev jumps in his place and in the background Kuroo can hear Iwaizumi saying _holy shit I hate morning persons_  but Kuroo tries to focus his attention to the hyperactive teenager.

“What?”

“Y-“ Lev catches his breath, “Yaku-san and his brothers are coming here!!!!”

“What?” Yamaguchi voices everyone’s reaction to Lev’s announcement.

“OH MY GOD!” Bokuto searches Kuroo’s eyes, holding his friend on both sides, “Kuroo you gotta hide me from Akaashi! He’ll kill mee!!!”

Kuroo frowns, “he won’t.”

“NO HE WILL!!”

“FUCKING SHIT, I’M DONE.” Iwaizumi shoves everyone in his way (he's reaaaaally not a morning person) and comes towards the door to open it so that the visitors could come inside. He ignores Bokuto’s pleads to tell Akaashi that he’s not allowed inside and he can sense Daichi and Lev walking behind him.

He slides open the door and there, it reveals Yaku fidgeting in his place while holding a basket full of fruits. Behind him are the others. Iwaizumi won’t deny that he’s happy to see Oikawa’s face this early in the morning and he’s not going to deny that his heart beats faster than it was before. But it’s not the time to prioritize these feelings because he’s sure that these guys are just here for Yamaguchi. He’s also not going to deny his surprise that even Sugawara is here, as well as Akaashi. When Lev said that Yaku is here together with the others, he expects it was only Kenma and Oikawa going.

“Hey,” Iwaizumi nods at them as welcoming greeting, “here for Tadashi?”

Yaku nods determinedly, “yes.”

“I’m going to ca-“

“And we also want to talk with you guys.” Yaku continues that surprises Iwaizumi even more.

“Talk…with us?” he reluctantly asks just to make sure he’s not imagining things.

“Yes, Iwa-chan. We’re going to talk with you. As in we’re going to use our mouths as a way to express what we want to tell you. That’s talking Iwa-chan, you might wanna know.” Oikawa smugly answers him with his hand on his waist. Akaashi nudges him so he kind of loses his balance but prevents himself from falling. Still, it removes the look he gave Iwaizumi earlier.

Iwaizumi wants to be pissed but he’s not. Okay maybe a little.

“Shut up.” He frowns.

“Don’t frown like that Iwa-chan, that’s not good for you face y’know? You’ll get wrinkles! It’ll ruin your beautiful face!” Oikawa warns him playfully.

“S-shut up,” Iwaizumi tells him as blush creeps up his face when he hears Oikawa’s words, “just get the fuck inside.”

Iwaizumi leaves them be and rushes inside to tell Yamaguchi and the others that his brothers are here for a talk. Daichi and Lev are left to attempt to be the civil ones between both sides.

“Uhm..” Daichi starts reluctantly, “he means that you’re welcome to come inside.”

Lev nods enthusiastically, “yeah yeah. Sorry Iwaizumi-san is not a morning person!”

“No one in this house is a morning person besides you, Lev.” Daichi frowns at him with a little glower.

“Whatever Daichi-san,” Lev says and ignores Daichi’s comment which in turn makes Daichi frown even more because _how dare this little shit ignore me_. Daichi is loosing the civil in here.

“Yaku-san! Let’s go inside!” Lev jumps from the platform of the house to the ground and yanks Yaku’s sleeve with a smile.

Yaku seems to think about allowing Lev to do that or not but he complies anyway. He gestures at his brothers to come follow him. Daichi flats himself sideways so that everyone can come inside the house. The last one to enter is Sugawara, who gave Daichi a look that seems like he wants to tell him something but instead he just gave Daichi a small nod before going inside.

Daichi can say that this morning is the best morning he’s ever had ever since they lived here in Datekou.

He closes the door and makes sure no one is around. He knows that any moment one of those men from last night would come and get Sugawara and his brothers, that’s one of the reasons he can’t sleep last night and just keeps on sensing if a troupe is coming or not to their neighbors’ house. So no one can blame him for being so grumpy this morning (he feels a little sorry to Asahi though).

When he arrive at the living room, he can already see the others waiting for them. There are Tsukishima and Yamaguchi sitting side by side, worry clear in Yamaguchi’s face. Kuroo and Bokuto are beside them, the latter cowering to hide his face from Akaashi by using Kuroo’s back as a shield. Noya, Tanaka and Asahi (for the first time) sit obediently on the side, trying to lessen their presence knowing that there is a huge feud between two groups. Iwaizumi is leaning on the wall on the corner with his arms crossed while Lev stands beside him, clasping his long hands on his back. The brothers are on the opposite side of them, sitting in rows.

Daichi coughs as a start, “So… anyone wants a coffee…or tea?”

_Smooth Daichi real smooth_

“I do!!” Nishinoya raises his hand, Asahi lightly slaps it back on his side as he glances cautiously at everyone in the room as if saying a silent sorry for the intrusion.

“Okay..” Tanaka says, “Uhm.. you know we can go to the kitchen Noya-san and make some tea. Asahi you can come with us.”

“Yeah yeah,” Asahi agrees instantly while standing up, tugging Noya’s sleeve for him to stand up too. The three of them excuses themselves to go to the kitchen and drink something, Asahi asking Daichi politely if they can and Daichi just gave them a nod of confirmation.

The two groups were left alone at last.

The silence is stretching as time passes by and no one wants to look at anyone’s eyes because of the stiffness in the air that surrounds them. No one really knows who should start. Daichi himself doesn’t know what to say. He’s waiting for this moment to arrive for so many years and then when the opportunity is here right in front of him, his tongue seems to be suddenly cut off.

Yaku grips the basket so tight that his knuckles go white but then it is enough to give him courage to be the first one to speak and break the ice.

“Here are some fruits,” he puts the basket of fruits in the small table in front of him, “to help Tsukishima’s recovery.”

Tsukishima seems surprised by this as well as Yamaguchi but the blonde answers impressively without stuttering, “Thank you, Yaku-san.”

This seems to give everyone the foundation they need because one by one, they starts to speak.

“I’m sorry,” Akaashi says as he bows at them, he turns to look at Tsukishima, “It’s my fault you got injured.”

The blonde waves his hand politely, “No need to apologize, I understand.”

Akaashi nods at him and for a moment he hesitates and turns to look at Bokuto’s figure behind Kuroo as if he wants to say something. Bokuto attempts to hide himself even more when he saw Akaashi turning his head to look at him but Kuroo gently removes himself from the view, earning Bokuto to squeak quietly at his _traitor of a friend_ who only gives him a coy smile.

“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi’s voice sends shiver through his spine, “I’m sorry for Konoha’s rude behavior yesterday.”

Bokuto stiffens at the name, “O-oh..” He stares at the floor beneath him, “it’s okay. Uhm..” he reluctantly turns his head back up and tries to look at Akaashi, “I’m sorry too for… for pointing my arrow at you.”

“It’s alright, I understand.”

“Okay…”

“I’m sorry too,” Yamaguchi gains his courage to speak. He eyes his brothers as if he’s afraid that they would turn their backs against him so he tightens his grip on Tsukishima’s forearm, “I didn’t mean to snap to all of you…” he says with a strain in his voice, “but… I stand by my decision.”

His brothers look at him, each of them looking at him with calm and understanding that kind of makes him feel a little relieve. Yaku shakes his head while forming his lips into a thin line, “No… you have a point there.” He says and halts to lick his lips to remove his nervousness, “K-Kiyoko-san left us because of me.. it’s,” he breathes as if he’s trying to prevent himself from breaking down, “it’s all my fault that our family turned into something like this.”

“No Yaku-san, I’m sorry. It’s not your fault. You did what you think is best for us,” Yamaguchi tries to tell him, standing a little using his knees to assure his brother.

“Maybe..” Yaku says, “but that wouldn’t erase the thing that I made us become like _this_ because of that decision.”

Oikawa winces at the back, “D-don’t blame yourself for _that_.”

Iwaizumi refrains himself from frowning at the fact and stays still.

Yaku turns to look at him, “No! If..if I didn’t do that then maybe…maybe you guys wouldn’t have to..” he stops and stares at his brothers as if the word itself is something he cannot say because saying the word would just break his heart.

“…have to what?” Yamaguchi asks silently from behind.

Daichi can tell that everyone in the room is already holding their breaths from nervous anticipation of what will Yaku say but he already knows what it is and there is already that sour tastes in his tongue just the mention of it. He knows that Iwaizumi is already aware of this, but the man stays calm on the outside, so Daichi did his best to cover his rage and keep himself calm.

Sugawara breaks the silence with his shaky sigh, “Oikawa, Akaashi and I…” he keeps his eyes on Yamaguchi looking like he’s determined to say it even though it pains him to tell the truth, “we tried..” Sugawara keeps still as if trying to gain his courage to speak up.

“We tried to,” Oikawa tries to help him but Sugawara holds his hand up to stop him, silently telling him that he’ll be the one to break the news to Yamaguchi.

There was a moment of silence. The only sound they can hear is the beating of their hearts and their irregular breathing as they wait for Sugawara to speak up.

“We sold ourselves to men and women in exchange for money.” Sugawara finishes.

There are several gasps in the room; one of it comes from Bokuto whose eyes pops open, as well as his mouth when he heard news. He looks like someone had taken away something precious to him and runs away with it. He stares at Akaashi who refuse to look at anyone in the room. Kuroo in his side, curls his fist in attempt to relax himself. Lev on the other hand puts a hand on his mouth to cover his gasp. Tsukishima’s face doesn’t give that much but there is something in his eyes as he stares at Sugawara. 

But the one that actually breaks Daichi’s heart is Yamaguchi’s reaction at this news.

The freckled teen slumps to the floor, his knees giving out as if someone declared to him that one of his brothers were dead. His mouth is slightly open as he stares to nothing, confusion in his eyes. His shoulders were hunched and he lets his arms fall beside him as if a puppet that lost a string that holds him in order to function.

 “What…” he mumbles to no one.

Sugawara breaks his hard façade to this and stands up to come and hug Yamaguchi. Tsukishima willingly gives up his place beside the boy in order to give it to Sugawara.

“I’m sorry,” Sugawara says as he hugs his brother lovingly, “you shouldn’t know about this. I tried so hard to hide it from you but I know that telling you this is the best way to explain why I become like this…” he cups Yamaguchi’s confused face, “I… I’m sorry I’m a bad brother.. I'm sorry if I'm just like the witch," his voice breaks at this, "I’m sorry if I prevent you from doing what you really like, I’m so sorry Tadashi.” Sugawara tells him, tears already falling from his face at this point.

Yamaguchi looks like he wants to say something but his mouth only opens for it to close again, his words unable to come out from his mouth so Sugawara just hugs him in the the head. He turns to look at Akaashi at Oikawa, “And I’m so sorry that you two got dragged into this..”

Sugawara’s tears won’t stop flowing that Daichi has this urge to just make it stop. He can feel something- like a needle pricking his heart but he stays in place because he knows that more than anything, Sugawara wants his brothers’ forgiveness.

“No..” Oikawa shakes his head, “Oh god.” He says as he as well tries to stop the flow of tears coming from his eyes using his sleeve, “I said I wouldn’t cry again but here you go crying Koushi! It’s not your fault, no one is at fault in here okay. You know I would do anything for this family! So you and Yaku should stop blaming yourselves!”

“He’s right,” Akaashi softly says, he’s not crying but he’s smiling slightly at Sugawara to assure that he’s not blaming his brother, “It’s not like you told me to do it, I’m the one who willingly did it. So if I’m going to blame anyone, it would be myself.”

“I thought no one is going to blame themselves anymore,” Kenma sighs at his brothers, “we’ve talk about this last night, right? We’re here to make peace with Tadashi.” he tells Tadahi with a little smile, the freckled boy already hugging Sugawara back with his tears falling, “And there is one more thing right? Have you forgotten about that?”

Yaku makes eye contact with him, allowing himself to smile a little, “Yeah.. I almost.” He adds jokingly.

Kenma shakes his head with a slight of roll in his eyes.

“Wh-what is it?” Yamaguchi asks slightly as he hugs Sugawara even more as if he missed hugging his brother so much- which in this case is true.

Kenma stands up to face Daichi and the rest, “On behalf of my brothers,” he halts to give Kuroo a glance and a little nod before he turns back to face Daichi, “we came up with a decision that if Tadashi is going with you we’re not letting him.”

“I see,” Daichi nods understandingly trying to ignore his disappointment.

“Yeah,” Sugawara agrees so Daichi turns to look at him, Tadashi lifts his face up to look at his brother with concerned eyes, it's apparent that he's already going to complain about it. Sugawara stops him with his words, “we’re not going to let Tadashi go alone.”

He ruffles Yamaguchi’s short hair with his soft eyes before returning to face Daichi, “So we’re coming with him.”

“Woah fuck, really?” Kuroo shouts.

Kenma shoots him a slight glare.

“Sorry,” Kuroo chuckles, slightly ashamed of how he became that excited. He turns to Sugawara,  “Uhm… continue.”

“So… where are we headed to?” Sugawara asks Daichi with an accepting smile that Daichi feels like he’s going to melt right there and then. But he won’t pass up this opportunity so he smiles back (the first real smile he’s had ever since he lived here) and nods at Sugawara.

“We’re going back to Karasuno.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh wow I had a major freak out while writing this when i heard the news that my classmates won't be the same next semester (I was like ???? wtf i have no friends in that class if that will happen???) anyway, i continued to type this because otherwise i won't be able to so i hope you enjoy!! (while i freak out again ;A;) okay bye.


	17. one step at a time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not yet edited because I'm already sleepy ;A;

“Uhm.. are you sure about this? You really don’t have to.” Daichi shyly rubs his nape as he hands the pot he’s holding to Sugawara, who’s already making the fire for them to use for cooking.

After their talk earlier about how hey will go back to Karasuno for tomorrow, Sugawara asks him if he should prepare a meal for them as a way of gratitude for their help and a way of saying sorry as well. Daichi's already prepared for their questions about their past life but Oikawa suggested that they should talk about that after things are already settled. He told them that they would be having a long journey anyway, so they might as well talk about it on the way. Akaashi also said that they're not really rushing things and that Tadashi already know his past anyway and that they trust Tadashi's decisions about this. Eventually everyone agrees that they would talk about it after they're already settled to go.

The ash-haired boy lightly smiles at him as he wags his hand, “It’s fine, Daichi.”

Daichi blinks at him from mild shock because Sugawara actually uses his name. It’s been a long time since he’s heard that and it somehow gives a light tug in his heart. He tries not to show how happy he truly is by covering it with a cough.

Sugawara seems to misunderstand it because his eyes slightly widen when he sees Daichi coughing in a kind of uncomfortable way, “Oh sorry. I should’ve called you Sawamura. Sorry, everyone had been calling you by your first name so..”

“No no,” Daichi waves his hand in an instantly, “it’s alright. You can call me Daichi. Sawamura is kinda long so, I don’t really mind.”

“You sure?” Sugawara seems skeptical.

Daichi nods with a smile and Sugawara reluctantly gives it back, “Uhm....Sugawara is kinda long too so you can just call me Suga if you’d like.”

Daichi nods eagerly again, “Alright, Suga.”

They stay in silence for a moment, staring at each other before averting it back to their work. It’s not an awkward silence but it’s not that comfortable too. Daichi tries to regain the atmosphere earlier by coughing it up (again) and turning his back from Sugawara by pretending to be interested more in mincing the ingredients in front of him.

He kind of wishes that Nishinoya and the other two would be back from getting ingredients from the market, just to have some other company than Sugawara because he actually doesn’t know what to do or how to approach this version of Sugawara.

He’s sure that Yamaguchi and Tsukishima are still in the living room. Perhaps he can talk Yamaguchi to help them in the kitchen? Kuroo and Kenma are out with Bokuto to go to Nekomata-sensei to bid their farewells and Akaashi is out with Iwaizumi and Oikawa to talk with Moniwa. Yaku and Lev are collecting stuffs they would need for travelling at the market so Daichi’s pretty much alone with Sugawara right now.

“Uhm..” Sugawara starts while putting the pot into the stove made of stones, “Daichi..”

Daichi turns around to ask what he needs, “yeah?”

Sugawara refuses to look at him and instead fiddles with his sleeves, his hair falling down on his shoulders like a waterfall, “I’m sorry.”

“Huh?” Daichi questions him with confusion, “what are you saying sorry for?”

Sugawara carefully raises his head a bit to glance at him, “For how I treated all of you back then,” he takes a deep breath as he straightens, “I’ve been really hostile to you and your friends.”

Daichi shakes his head, “No, it’s alright. I understand you know? You and your brothers had been through a lot.”

“Still, I shouldn’t act like that. I’m truly sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong and yet I’ve been such an asshole.”

“No no,” Daichi reluctantly lifts his hand to put it on Sugawara’s shoulders. He’s expecting Sugawara to flinch from his touch but he’s surprised that the guy didn’t do anything but look at him straight ahead, “It’s alright. If it makes you feel any better we've never really taken grudges for something like that.”

“Uhm..” Daichi hesitates to add but when Sugawara is looking at him tentatively like this he can’t help but spill, “I probably shouldn’t interfere like this but Yamaguchi is right. You did what you thought was right, though it’s not in a very good way but your intention was good,” he smiles softly at Sugawara, “ you should stop blaming yourself for everything that happened to all of you, you know? Sometimes, it’s good for you to tell what’s going on in your mind to other people. Especially your brothers because I’m pretty sure they’ll do anything just to make you happy as well.”

Sugawara stares at him with a blank stare and Daichi can’t help but feel a little awkward after that long speech he made. He doesn’t know if he should remove his hands on Sugawara’s shoulders or not, but before he can actually make his hand to move from its spot, Sugawara chuckles at him.

“Uhm..” Daichi unintelligibly says.

“You’re a good person, Daichi.” Sugawara softly tells him.

Daichi’s pretty sure he freezes on the spot after Sugawara told him that. Something swells in his chest and if he would describe it in words it’ll probably be warmth and affection. He bits his lips to prevent from hugging this guy in front of him.

“You’re a good person too, Suga.” He says instead, which in his mind is actually very true. Sugawara has always been this kind and he still is.

Sugawara smiles at him and pats the hand Daichi has been resting on his shoulder, “Thank you.”

“It’s nothing.” Daichi slowly removes the hand from Sugawara’s shoulders for the sake of his own self-control.

“And that reminds me,” Sugawara eyes seems to twinkle as he remembers something, “I also want to thank you and Iwaizumi for…uhm,” he hesitates as he bit his lip, “for taking me away from...that man. Iwaizumi is right, we shouldn’t let ourselves to be controlled by him even though he’s the one who helped us live back then.”

Daichi seems to be lost for a moment but Sugawara can practically hear the cogs in his brain aligning, “Oh. That. Yeah. I’m sorry if we’ve made a big commotion back then,” his blank face turns into a worried frown this time, “that reminds me that we should be careful because they might come any minute.”

“Yeah..” Sugawara seems worried as well as he stares at the ground, “Daichi.. “ he slowly reaches for Daichi’s sleeve, “I don’t know what I’ll do. What if they take my brothers? I don’t think I have the power to even fight them alone. I mean, I’m pretty sure Keiji, Yaku and Tooru would fight back but I don’t know for Tadashi and Kenma… they’re not really that physically capable to fight back. I’m sure Kenma can do some magic, but I don’t want them hurt--”

“Suga,” Daichi reaches to cup Sugawara’s cheeks and make him to look at him, slightly tucking his hair at the back of his ear, “Your brothers and you aren’t alone anymore. We’re here to help you okay? That is why we agreed to go as soon as possible right? You aren’t thinking that we’ll let you alone after all this time aren’t you?”

“No..no,” Sugawara says even though his face seems to be in state of panic, “of course… I shouldn’t be this worried..” he seems trying to convince himself.

“You shouldn’t be,” Daichi says firmly, “because I and the others will be here to help. Just remember that you’re not alone anymore.”

“Thank you, Daichi.”

They stay that way for a little longer and Daichi has to keep himself from kissing Sugawara right at this moment. He knows that he shouldn’t be thinking something like this when Sugawara is obviously in distress but he can’t help himself, knowing that Sugawara somehow relies on him now; after all this time.

“Ehem,” they break away from each other when someone coughs from the entry of the kitchen, there stands Yamaguchi who is obviously trying to prevent himself from smiling. His lips pursed but his eyes are twinkling like he just witnessed some miracle, “Nishinoya-san, Tanaka-san and Asahi-san are back. They kind of needs help to bring the stuff they bought back in.”

“Oh..” Daichi says shyly while trying to maintain himself even though he’s pretty sure he’s blushing so much right now, “I’ll go help them now.”

Yamaguchi nods at him as he goes. Sugawara stays in place and faces his back on Yamaguchi to prevent him from seeing how embarrassed he actually is after getting caught in such position with Daichi.

Yamaguchi leaves him be and turns back to nursing Tsukishima.

“Why are you grinning so much?” Tsukishima asks curiously when Yamaguchi sits beside him on the living room.

“Nothing, Tsukki.” Yamaguchi answers still with a grin on his face.

Tsukishima looks like he doesn’t believe him but lets him be when Yamaguchi snuggles beside him.

 

* * *

 

Bokuto plays with the koi fishes at Nekomata-sensei’s small pond as Kuroo and Kenma respectfully sits across the said teacher on the terrace platform outside the house.

“He’s a very active child isn’t he?” Nekomata-sensei chuckles as he observes Bokuto playing as he sips his tea.

“He is,” Kuroo chuckles with fondness, “though sometimes he can get very down with himself.”

Kenma side glance him for a moment, “You seem really close to him.”

Kuroo grins when he turns his to Kenma, “Is this jealousy I’m sensing?”

Kenma turns to him to raise an eyebrow with his deadpan expression, “No. It’s called curiosity.”

“Damn I was expecting jealousy,” Kuroo jokingly says, “But yeah, we’re really close. We’ve been friends since fetus days so… oh that reminds me, you’re friends with him too, you know?”

“Really?” Kenma asks blanky as he turns to look at Bokuto, “can’t really imagine myself being friends with him.”

Kuroo frowns, “Don’t say that, Bokuto really adores you, you know?”

“Yeah but I don’t remember him so..” Kenma shrugs, “and it’s not what you think it is, all I’m trying to say is that he’s very hyper that I can’t imagine him being friends with someone like me.”

Kuroo chuckles this time, “Well it’s like that the first time you met him though.”

Nekomata-sensei quietly observes the both of them with interest, “Kuroo seems to know a lot about you, Kozume.”

“He said he was my childhood friend back then so..” He shrugs.

Nekomata-sensei nods his head slowly, “I wish that you’ll be able to find yourself in this journey Kozume,” he sips his tea, “though I’m pretty sure you’ll be able to bring back your memories as well as your brothers.”

“Memories?” Kuroo raises his brow questioningly.

“Kozume has been working himself out to find something that will be able to bring back his memories. That’s the reason why he even asked me to teach him magic. Though I don’t have any certain kind of potion or spell for that. It's not actually my forte. The magic that the witch gave them had been really strong.”

“You didn’t have to tell him that sensei.” Kenma frowns to himself.

“So that’s why you’ve been slaving yourself in magic,” Kuroo says understandingly, “I thought it was just your hobby or something.”

“Well, I like it too,” Kenma says as he averts his gaze from the two of them and instead watches Bokuto dropping his finger for the fishes to suck in, “I also want to help my brothers. I’m not really as good as them when it comes to people so,” he shrugs as he blushes a little, “it’s the only way I can help them.”

If Nekomata-sensei isn’t in front of them, Kuroo would surely wrap Kenma’s small body in his arms and tell him that he’d been doing very very good and that he’d grown so much and he should acknowledge himself more. He stays still of course and just smiles lightly. He's pretty sure he has this stupid love struck face going on right now but he can't help it. When he meets Nekomata-sensei’s gaze though, the old man is smirking at him as if he knows what is going through Kuroo’s head. Kuroo lowers his gaze and just sips his tea.

Nekomata-sensei chuckles knowingly, “I see.”

Kuroo bits him lip from embarrassment.

“Hmm?” Kenma seems to notice Nekomata-sensei’s unusual behaviour and turns to ask him.

“Nothing nothing,” Nekomata-sensei grins, “too bad you’ll be going Kozume, but I’m sure Inouka will keep me company. Besides I’m pretty sure someone needs your company more than me.” He chuckles again as he gives Kuroo an obnoxious glance.

Kuroo would very much like to be swallowed by the ground, thank you.

Kenma seems to get it because he actually looks kind of bashful for a moment before returning to his neutral face, “I’ll visit you sometimes, sensei,” he bows, “thank you for teaching me everything that I need to know.”

Nekomata-sensei waves his hand, “I’m sure you need a lot more than what I’ve thought you. If you’re going to Karasuno, you might be able to find Ukai, he’s an acquaintance of mine and he’s actually good in magic,” Nekomata-sensei frowns with fake disgust, “though I’m still better than him.”

Kuroo lets himself to laugh a little, “We’ll find him sensei, and I’ll make sure to tell him that you’ve sent us to find him. I’ll also tell him that you acknowledge his abilities.”

“Ack!” They turn to look at Bokuto who’s butt fell on the ground as he stares at the fishes as if they betrayed him, “Kuroo! It bit me!!!!”

“Oh no,” Kuroo shakes his head as he fakes his face to look like he is alarmed, “you’ll gonna die from poison, Bo.”

“What?!” Bokuto raises from the ground and runs towards them while holding his index finger up with his other hand, “I can’t die yet,” he looks at Kenma with his watery eyes and pouty lips, “he’s lying, right Kenma?!”

Kenma glares at Kuroo first before sighing to look at Bokuto, “Yes. You won’t die, don’t worry.”

Bokuto instantly breathes in relief and then he gives Kuroo an eye before hugging Kenma with a pout, “Kuroo you liar!”

Kuroo’s eye twitches at them, “Yeah cool. But why are you hugging Kenma?”

Bokuto blinks at him innocently before turning to look at the chuckling Nekomata-sensei. He turns back to look at Kuroo, blinking twice before giving Kuroo a sly smile and giving him an answer.

“Because I can.”

Kuroo tries not to strangle his friend right there and then.

 

* * *

 

“We’ll get back here before the sun goes down,” Yaku bids goodbye at them as he drives the carriage that Futakuchi lent him and Lev.

“Alright~” Oikawa waves at them before turning around to tell Iwaizumi and Akaashi to get inside the eatery and talk to Moniwa. The eatery is still close, thanks to Moniwa giving them time for a talk.

Futakuchi and Aone are sitting inside, side by side as they wait for Moniwa. Oikawa, Iwaizumi and Akaashi sits in the kotatsu in front of them to wait for Moniwa who’s getting them something to eat.

Oikawa is pretty sure that Futakuchi already told Moniwa about what happened last night. He’s kinda nervous of Moniwa’s reaction to this. He’d been helping them ever since he found them on the streets of Datekou after they left the witch’s house. He gave them shelter and work. Still they didn’t tell them about the other job they have. He feels a little guilty about that.

“You know Moniwa-san won’t be angry,” Futakuchi casually says while raising his hands to lean his head on, “he’s a nice person to be angry about that.”

As if on cue, Moniwa emerges from the kitchen with some tea and rice cakes. He places it in the table in front of them, giving Futakuchi and Aone as well who happily digs in.

“So…” Moniwa sits across Oikawa and Akaashi. Iwaizumi is silent beside him, “what are we going to talk about?”

“Uhm…” Oikawa glances at Akaashi who gives him a nod before gulping and looking back at his hands on his lap, “I know this is really sudden but… my brothers and I….” he glances at Moniwa who’s patiently waiting, “we decided to come with Iwaizumi and the others to go back to Karasuno.”

Moniwa is silent at first but he nods, “is this because of what happened last night?”

Akaashi nods at him, “Tadashi really wants to know where he came from. We told you about our past Moniwa-san. I hope you understand us.”

“I do,” Moniwa sighs, “but I’d like to tell you that I am disappointed that you kids didn’t tell me about that other job you have,” he frowns when Akaashi and Oikawa averts their eyes, “you know I wouldn’t mind helping you to get away from that man’s grip, right?”

“We didn’t want to cause any more trouble Moniwa-san,” Oikawa bits his lip but then continues, “you’ve done so much for us that we couldn’t get ourselves to talk to you about it.”

“And besides, I don’t think we can handle that man. He has a lot of connections.” Akaashi adds.

Moniwa scoffs lightly, “What do you think of us, kids?” he nods at Futakuchi and Aone at the back, “they might seem problematic kids but you know that they can handle those men, right?”

Futakuchi and Aone nods back at them.

Iwaizumi raises his brow at this, it seems unusual for Moniwa to be this relax at this kind of situation if he's only a normal eatery owner, “What are you really, Moniwa-san? Why do you have connections with Ushijima by the way?”

“Didn’t Moniwa-san told you?” Futakuchi joins their conversation, “Moniwa-san used to work with Ushijima at Shiratorizawa back then. He’s not really someone you should get into fight with,” Futakuchi cringes as if he remembered something on the back of his mind, “Believe me, I know it from experience.”

“Even so, we can’t handle that much people.” Akaashi tries to reason.

“Nah,” Futakuchi disagrees with him as if he’s not even intimidated even just a little, “you think that guy have many connections but to be honest Moniwa-san has a lot more connections than he is.”

“What is this about?” Oikawa questions, “all I thought is that you decided to open this eatery after you left Shiratorizawa, Moniwa-san?”

“Look, this is not about me really,” he sighs, “you can really stop blunting stuff about my life Kenji. But anyway since it has been said," he glares at Futakuchi a little bit but the guy just gave him a coy smile, "I used to work in Shiratorizawa just like Ushijima. It’s true that I want to open this eatery for the sake of living, but I’m here to work for the royalties of Datekou.”

“Meaning?” Iwaizumi asks, interested.

“Just like Ushijima, I stand as a person to protect the people of Datekou. I take care of the travelers, that’s why Ushijima referred Iwaizumi and his peers to me. I just got here when I took care of Koushi and all of you,” Moniwa gestures at Akaashi and Oikawa as he sips his tea and then putting it back the table, “Koushi told me that you guys are homeless, after that he told me everything regarding the witch and her daughter. That’s why I decided to take care of all of you and give you shelter. You wanted to help me in this little eatery and even though I see this eatery as one of my passion, I can’t deny the fact that this is a cover up of my job.”

“Cover up?” Oikawa asks.

“Yes,” Moniwa nods, “Just like Ushijima who’s hiding in the market as a fake merchant, I as well cover my job as a cook in this tiny eatery. Travelers shouldn’t know about us because then we wouldn’t be able to sense if they have any bad intentions in our country,” he sighs and combs his hair using his hands, “but you kids were eager to help me so I let you help here despite the real position of this eatery. Futakuchi and Aone knows about this and I told them to keep it from you but anyway since things came up to this, I’m telling you now. This is why I feel so bad that you kept this job thing hidden from me.”

He frowns a little, “I should be protecting you, even though you don’t ask me anything about it. I know that I’m the only one that could look out for all of you. I don’t mind being your guardian since you are all very good kids. And being one of the people who protect this country, I feel utterly disappointed in myself that something like that is happening in my back.”

Iwaizumi nods in his place, he understands everything now. He sneakily takes a glance to Oikawa and Akaashi who refuses to look back at Moniwa. He can’t really blame them for being like this, he’s actually proud of them that they suggested to go and talk to Moniwa about this.

“Sorry, Moniwa-san,” Oikawa answers after halting for a moment, “we understand that you’re disappointed with us. We shouldn’t have done that in the first place. We know it’s wrong to do that but at that time it seems like the only right way for ourselves.”

“Our thoughts are clouded that time Moniwa-san,” Akaashi tells him sincerely, “and we’ll understand if after this you’ll never want to see us again. Please do not blame yourself for the actions that we made behind your back.”

Moniwa scoffs as if he’s offended, “Oh c’mon. I’m disappointed alright, but that doesn’t mean that I don’t wish to see all of you again. I think it’s a good choice to go with Iwaizumi and the others. Don’t worry, I know the details about all of this. Daichi told me about it when we’re travelling from Shiratorizawa. I know that those people they were looking for are you and your brothers in an instant, but I kept tight-lipped because I shouldn’t fiddle with those things as they will turn out the way it should be.”

He takes Oikawa and Akaashi’s hand and squeezes it tight, “You kids should go find yourselves. Don’t worry about me, I have Futakuchi and Aone to help me. It’s already time for you to be able to explore the world around you. There’s a lot more than this little country of Datekou, you know?”

Oikawa nods his head as well as Akaashi, “we’ll be sure to come visit you again, so please take care of yourself,” Oikawa turns his head a little to look at Futakuchi and Aone, “that goes for you two as well. Don’t give Moniwa-san headaches with your antics, alright? Especially you, Kenji. Take care of Moniwa-san, you two.”

Futakuchi snorts, “Please,” he says, “you don’t need to tell us that, we exist to be with Moniwa-san, you know? We’ll be helping him all the way. So you should just go with Iwaizumi and the rest. Don’t worry about those stupid men trying to catch you, they won’t get anything from us. They might as well be in jail after this, yeah?” Aone nods beside Futakuchi.

Akaashi nods with a little smile at him, “Of course, we’ll trust everything to the both of you,” he turns his gaze to Moniwa, “Thank you for everything Moniwa-san. We owe our lives to you.”

Moniwa stands up to ruffle their hair, “Don’t mention it, I treat you as a family alright? Make sure to be safe while you travel. I’ll tell Ushijima about this, so that when you arrive at Shiratorizawa he could help you getting out.”

“Thank you Moniwa-san.” Oikawa and Akaashi thank him again with fondness in their eyes.

 

* * *

 

Lev keeps still beside Yaku as they ride their way to the market. He’s not entirely sure if Yaku already forgave him from distracting him yesterday. He pretends as if nothing was wrong this morning but to be honest, he’s quiet scared that Yaku would snap at him any moment.

So far he does not, so Lev thinks it’s alright. He’ll just stay quiet and still to avoid getting the guy pissed off.

“You know,” Lev tries not to flinch when Yaku suddenly talks to him. His eyes not really looking at him but at the road before them, “I’m not really that angry anymore.”

Lev scratches his cheek with his finger, “so…you’re just a little angry?”

Yaku huffs and for a moment Lev regrets his decision to speak back but then Yaku starts talking again, “I’m not angry at you anymore, so stop being so fidgety, alright?”

“Yaku-san…” Lev cautiously starts.

“Hmm?”

“At first I really intended to distract you, you know?” Lev bites his lip and waits for Yaku’s intervention, but Yaku keeps his eyes on the road and speaks nothing so Lev decides that it’s safe to continue, “But really, my pure intention that day was…. To spend more time with you.”

Yaku says nothing for a while and keeps guiding the horse if there’s a turn. Lev decides that their conversation is already dismissed so he just keeps still and tries not to look back at Yaku.

“Why?” Yaku whispers after a while.

“Hmm?” Lev tries to ask him again because it’s quite soft and he didn’t hear it the first time.

“I asked why would you like to spend time with someone like me?”

Lev stares at him for a moment but Yaku still refuse to look back at him, “I mean…why not?” Lev says as if it’s the most obvious thing in the world, “I mean… I missed being with you, you know?”

Yaku’s grip on the rope slightly tightens and he might be blushing a little but he pretends he’s not, “Why would you miss someone like me? It’s not like I’m any better than before, right? Even if I lost my memories, I can tell that much.”

Lev widens his eyes, “How can you say that? You’re the best Yaku-san!”

“W-what?” Yaku stutters and this time he gives Lev a brief glance before turning it back on the road again.

“Sure back then you always reprimands me when I did something bad but you’re always there when I need help!”

“What exactly am I to you back then?” Yaku curiously asks, “It feels weird that you know about me more than myself.”

“Well, you are….” Lev grins at him, “ a very special person to me!”

Yaku tries not to roll his eyes, “You’re making things up.”

“What? No!” Lev tries to tell him otherwise, “you’re like the most important person to me back then!”

Yaku is pretty sure the blush in his face can’t be hidden now. Is this how Lev talks with other people too? Because if yes, he’s such an embarrassment to talk with. Being all open like this. Yaku doesn’t know what to reply at this point and just stays quiet, he’s not sure what his mouth would say as soon as he opens it, so he decides to just shut up.

“Well,” Lev continues in a serious tone, and Yaku is pretty sure he’s intently looking at him, “it’s not like things change that much.”

“…what do you mean?”

Lev shrugs in his peripheral vision, “You’re still the most important person to me.”

“Stop that..” Yaku tries to stop his ridiculousness, “I’m going to make you walk from here up to the market if you don’t stop that.”

“I don’t care,” Lev says with a soft smile, “that still won’t change that you’re the most important person to me.”

“You’re ridiculous.” Yaku shakes his head at him and tries not to mind this weird feeling in his stomach and continues to drive.

He doesn’t tell Lev to walk his way into the market either.

When they reached the market, they made sure to take everything that they need by looking at the list Yaku made earlier. It's not that much but Yaku thinks that he should appreciate this moment because it would be a long time before he'll be able to go back. Lev is always beside him, thought the guy always asks Yaku to buy unnecessary things which made Yaku snap at him, he actually quite like his company.

He won't admit it to Lev of course.

They're done with shopping even before sunset just like what they promised to Oikawa and the rest. They're already heading back to the eatery when a bunch of men in their horses past by them and looks like they're in a hurry. Yaku frowns at this because one of them nearly stumbles with their carriage but thankfully the man riding the horse was able to avert it from crashing. 

Lev's the one in charge of driving them back but the men in their horses seems to stop in the middle of the street and one of them is pointing at their direction.

"Do you know them, Yaku-san?" Lev asks with a frown, he doesn't like how that man looks at them.

"Huh?" Yaku says beside him, "I don't remember seeing that face before."

"They're looking at us," Lev tightens his grip on the rope, "do you think they're those men that Suga-san warned us about?"

Yaku bits his lip looking nervous, "I think they are... we should go."

Lev nods, already wagging the rope attatched to the horse, "They're blocking the road though."

One by one those men comes back to surround them as if they're a prey in the forest of hunters. Lev glances at them one by one, he's pretty sure they're those men that Sugawara warns them now. It's only him and Yaku right now, Iwaizumi, Oikawa and Akaashi are kind of far for them to ask for help.

"Is there anything, I could help you with?" Lev asks them.

"Is that the brother of Sugawara Koushi?" One of he men asks.

"Who are you talking about?" Lev blinks innocently, "I don't know anyone named Sugawara Koushi."

"Liar," one of the men said as he brings out his sword, "that is Yaku Morisuke, isn't he?" he points the sword at Yaku.

"What?" Lev says as he hides Yaku by covering him from their view, "he's not. Please, we need to go back to our master who's waiting for us."

"No you won't," one of the men jumps down from his horse and tries to walk towards them, "you won't go until you give us that boy."

Lev is really starting to get pissed of this time. He can already feel his blood boiling at this point but he tries to keep calm when he felt Yaku's hold in his clothes. Too bad he didn't bring his sword. The only thing he have now is a knife, which surely can't compare to this number of men. 

"Yaku-san," he whispers, "hold tight."

"Huh?" Yaku says from his back but obliges anyway, "what are you going to do?"

Lev turns his head to give him a slight smile, "we're getting out of here and going to look for help."

With this signal Lev immediately drives the horse in a speed that makes Yaku's grip tighten on him. The men seems to be taken aback with the action but they are fast to regain their composture and follows them in a speed that can obviously catch them. It's hard to drive the horse with a carriage like this that Lev wishes they could just leave it be but they don't have any time to halt because the men is already catching up to them.

"Where are we going?" Yaku shouts from the gushing wind.

"We're going back to the eatery and as Iwaizumi-san for help!" Lev tells him as he makes the horse run faster. He wants to fight the men on his own, but he can't really do that with Yaku here. He knows that the best choice is to look for help.

One of the men seems to catch up with them, his sword is raised and he swungs it to strike Lev on the head but Lev thankfully averts from it, leaving only a scar on his cheek.

"Fuck, Lev." Yaku grits his teeth, "you're fucking bleeding."

"Don't worry Yaku-san," Lev let one of his hands go from gripping the rope to reach for the knife neatly tucked behind the cloth near his chest, he circles it in his hand and immediately throws it back at the man who just tried to behead him. The knife struck into the man's shoulder with a cry that it made his stop and get left behind. Lev ushers for the horse to go faster at this point.

He can already see the eatery and can already view Oikawa waving at them happily. Yaku seems to see this as well because he gestures them about the wreckage happening behind them. Oikawa seems to get confused by it but Lev can already see Akaashi reaching up for his sword. Iwaizumi calls for Moniwa and the others as he reach out for his sowrd as well.

Lev actually likes this sort of adrenaline rush but when he thinks that Yaku could get hurt from this he can't help but just get worried.

"Yaku-san once we reach the eatery go hide inside." Lev says.

"What?" Yaku frowns at him, "no, I'll fight with you too."

"I know you want to Yaku-san," Lev says to him with a little desperation in his voice, "but you don't have anything to fight them with. And besides, I can't afford to lose you again after all this searching. So please."

Yaku seems to consider this but them something went flying on top of his head, when he saw it it shocked hi that an arrow nearly hit him in the head that he ducks down, "Fuck, fine." 

Lev smiles at him gratefully as they reach the eatery.

 

* * *

 

 

Yaku can't believe his eyes. He's been hiding inside the eatery for minutes now and he seriously want to do something to help the guys back out there. But he promised Lev not to interfere so he stays still. He's pretty annoyed at the fact that Lev can just put him still with that stupid smile of his.

Anyway, after they arrived, the men following them catches up in a second. Now that he can see them all, he's pretty sure that they're about a dozen of men, minus the guy that Lev strucked earlier. Iwaizumi is the first one to plundge on them with his sword, running towards them as if he's sure he'll be strucking them down in a flash. Which he did. Yaku is fucking surprised. He seems to know how to handle swords much more than anyone else who's fighting outside. 

Lev is fighting side by side with Futakuchi who lends him one of his knives, they work in sync which surprises Yaku as well. Futakuchi seems to be bored when someone plundges towards them and Lev seems to be enjoying this a little bit too much with his grin. Yaku is not sure if he wants to scold him or admire him for that. Aone doesn't really have to use any sword at all because once the opponent gets near him he just slaps their swords away and then cracks their bones. It hurts with the obvious screams from the men that recieved his bone cracking. 

Akaashi is with Oikawa this time. Yaku is not really that surprised because he knows that Oikawa and Akaashi can handle their swords good enough. Sugawara can as well but not as good as the two. He's not really sure how they did it but one night they just got home with swords in their hands but nobody asked any questions about it. The two of them easily dodges any attacks from the frustrated men that tries to smack them down but in the end the men just ends up into the ground. Akaashi and Oikawa are skillfull like that.

So Yaku is not really that surprised when after a little amount of time the men trying to capture them back then are aleady groaning into the ground unable to fight any longer.

"Look," Moniwa happily says beside him as he stands up and goes out of the eatery as well, "they've got a lot of horse too! Maybe I could sell this to the market for money."

"You sure can Moniwa-san." Futakuchi says while wiping his knife into one of the men's cloth.

"Aone, please knock them down to sleep, you know the ones that they can't tell what happened before they got injured." Moniwa tells Aone who obliges. One by one he hit the men in the head and one by one they saw darkness.

"Why'd you have to?" Iwaizumi asks him.

"Because they can't tell anyone that we're the ones who beat them down. My cover up would be gone if we do that. Anyway, Futakuchi go tell Kamasaki that we've got new prisoners."

"Ehhh," Futakuchi frowns, "he's annoying Moniwa-san."

"No," Moniwa frowns at him, "you're the one who always annoys him that's why he's like that to you."

"Fine fine," Futakuchi says as he rides one of the beaten men's horse, "Aone come with me."

Yaku thinks it's time for him to go out and walk his way near Lev, "you seem to enjoy yourself back there."

Lev giddily gives the knife back to Moniwa and then turns back at Yaku, "Well I did not recieved all those fighting lessons back home for nothing!" he grimace a little, "Kuroo-san had been really harsh to me."

"Kuroo taught you how to fight?" 

"Yeah! He's actually really good at fighting as well."

"He might not seem like it," Iwaizumi puts back his sword into its sheath, "but he's a good fighter."

"You're not bad as well, Iwa-chan~" Oikawa chuckles beside Akaashi.

"Well I did practice that much to get you back anyway." Iwaizumi answers him in a way as if he's stating a fact.

Yaku squints his eyes because he's pretty sure Oikawa is blushing right now.

"You guys should head back now," Moniwa says, "you should warn your friends about this. I will visit you later so don't worry. After these men are collected I'll go with Futakuchi and Aone."

"Are you sure Moniwa-san?" Akaashi asks worriedly, "what if these men woke up and there's no one to help you?"

Moniwa waves at him, "don't worry I can handle. And I'm sure Aone knocked them down pretty well so no need to be worried like that."

"Are you really sure?" Yaku asks him again.

"Yes yes," Moniwa pushes him towards Lev, "And besides I'm not the one bleeding here, see?"

Yaku frowns as he sees the blood gushing down from the wound Lev got earlier in his cheek, "Tsk. You're bleeding, idiot." Yaku tears up one of the knocked down men's cloth to wipe the blood in Lev's face, "Crouch down will you?" he says with a huff.

Lev grins at this and crouches down to be face to face with Yaku. He made sure that their only inches apart.

"You're too close," Yaku says but doesn't do anything to step back instead he just wipes the blood in Lev's face.

Oikawa and Akaashi glances at each other before turning back to look at the two.

"You can kiss it too to heal faster." Oikawa suggested smugly.

"S-shut up." Yaku steps back and throws the cloth on Lev's face before muttering to himself as he goes and check if there's anything broken inside the carriage.

Oikawa smirks at Lev's blushing face while Akaashi only raises an eyebrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoyed! <3


	18. emotions you can't decipher

They will be leaving before sunrise.

Oikawa inhales the cold and calming air of Datekou before sighing and securing their stuffs inside the carriage designated. It’s still dark outside, he can still clearly see the stars and the moon twinkling in the sky at this hour in the morning. But they need to go and leave early for the safety of everyone.

Moniwa is also here with Futakuchi and Aone, helping with their stuffs. They will be using one of Moniwa’s carriage as well which is a great help.

“Alright, Glasses-kun,” Oikawa claps his hands and gestures at Tsukishima who’s being supported by Yamaguchi, “make sure that the stuff inside won’t jump or else no kisses from Tadashi!”

“T-tooru..” Yamaguchi calls him out but Oikawa just gives his smirk at him because he can clearly see the blush on his brother’s face.

“Alright.” Tsukishima nods (blushing as well, _ahh youth_ ) as Yamaguchi helps him to get inside the carriage. He’s not that well enough to be riding his horse so for now, Yamaguchi will be the one taking care of it during their travel. Instead, he’ll be riding inside the carriage together with their things and make sure it doesn’t jump off from it.

Bokuto on the side, feeds his horse some hays before they go on this long journey. He slightly glances at Akaashi’s side profile and prevents himself from sighing wistfully when he saw the guy tying his long black hair into a ponytail as the moon illuminates his face to highlight his soft features. His long eyelashes looks so soft and he seems to be calm enough that it reflects through his eyes.

“Bo,” Kuroo whispers at Bokuto’s trance, “you’re gawking at ‘Kaashi.”

Bokuto releases a childish whine, “I know Kuroo but I can’t help it!”

And as if the heavens doesn’t like Bokuto to even stare at Akaashi, sounds of the clinks of horse shoes echoes through the cold morning. Everyone seems to be alerted by this and one by one they position themselves to fight but when the person riding the horse comes to light, most of them recognize who it is.

Konoha Akinori.

Bokuto tries not to frown bitterly.

“Keiji,” Konoha jumps down from his horse and hurriedly runs towards Akaashi with a look of confusion in his face, “what is the meaning of this?”

“Konoha,” Akaashi frowns, “what are you doing here?”

“Answer my question, Keiji.”

“… We’re moving out.”

“What?” Konoha looks startled by the fact as he surveys the people behind Akaashi, “with them?”

“Yes,” Akaashi sighs and quietly walks to where his horse is, “don’t worry, they’re good people.”

“But,” Konoha walks by his side, “Are you sure you can trust them-“

Akaashi stops walking to turn around and look at his friend, “We’ve already cleared the misunderstanding, Konoha. You don’t need to worry about that.”

Konoha just stares at him with a look of contemplation in his face but he doesn’t speak any further. Akaashi takes it that their conversation is already finished and turns his back to get his horse.

“I’ll go with you, Akaashi.”

“What?” Akaashi asks back, “your life is here, Konoha.”

“No, Akaashi. I’ll go with you,” Konoha steps forward to hold Akaashi’s wrists and whispers in a kind of broken tone, “you know that you’re the only thing I’ve got, right?”

“But, Konoha…” Akaashi looks vexed upon Konoha’s words.

“It’s okay for him to go with us.”

Both of them swivels their head on the side to see Bokuto staring straight at them with the soft look in his eyes. Akaashi doesn’t know how to take it but he’s pretty sure he’s seeing something underneath those big golden eyes that he can’t decipher.

“Bokuto-san..”

“Akaashi,” Bokuto turns to look at him and smiles softly, “he’s your friend right? I don’t think he’ll do something to slow us down. And besides he can be a helping hand when we’re in trouble or something.”

“Are you sure?” Akaashi hesitantly asks.

Bokuto just hums a reply to him before patting both of their shoulders and leaving them alone again to help Kuroo and Kenma in tying one of the carriages to Lev’s horse.

“See?” Konoha smiles at him happily, “And besides, you’ll be going away without even telling me? That hurts you know?”

Akaashi could only sigh, “I was supposed to tell you as we stop by your house on the way.” He shakes his head, “You don’t even have anything with you.”

“We’ll be heading towards town right? I can get my things on the way.”

Kenma glances at Akaashi and Konoha's figures, as they whisper things while they both walk their way to Akaashi’s horse before glancing back at Bokuto who volunteered in securing if Lev’s horse is attatched properly to the carriage that Moniwa lent them.

“You know you don’t have to do that.” Kenma says while eying Bokuto. Kuroo stops at what he’s doing to put both hands in his hips just to nod in agreement and frowns slightly at Bokuto.

Bokuto frowns as well, “But he looks like he really wants to come!”

“You know Bo,” Kuroo steps between Bokuto and Kenma, “you’re already having a hard time approaching Akaashi the way he is now and then you just gotta let that man come with us? You know that he likes Akaashi, right?”

“But they’re friends! And he wants Akaashi safe as well. So it’s not really a problem is it? Besides, I heard that Akaashi is the only thing he got so…” Bokuto puts his head down as his words die down, “I don’t think it’s fair to just take Akaashi away from him after all these years.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” Kenma states with a flat stare, “you’re thinking of giving Keiji to Konoha are you?”

Bokuto doesn’t say anything and just keeps on staring at the ground that makes Kuroo gape at him with a gasp while shaking his head, “Why do I feel like we already had this kind of conversation before?”

“I mean…” Bokuto fiddles with his fingers, “Akaashi would probably be happier with him anyway.”

“Bo,” Kuroo lifts Bokuto’s chin up using his hands so he’ll be able to look straight into his friends’ eyes, “after all the pep talk I gave you, you’re giving up like this?”

Kenma stares at Bokuto’s sad pouting face and Kuroo’s worried face before turning back to look at Akaashi and Konoha who looks like they we’re joking around while helping Yaku with his stuffs. He sighs before turning back to Bokuto and Kuroo, “You haven’t even tried Bokuto.”

Both Bokuto and Kuroo turns their heads to look at him.

“What do you mean?” Bokuto asks confusedly while Kuroo lowers the hand holding Bokuto’s chin to put it in his hips while arching his brows.

“Like..” Kenma looks at them as if they just said something stupid, “literally?”

“So…” Kuroo starts while walking towards Kenma to hook his arms around Kenma’s shoulders, "does this mean that you Kenma, the brother of Akaashi Keiji, is rooting for my good friend here, Bokuto Koutarou to be with Akaashi rather than that Konoha guy?”

Bokuto suddenly looks so hopeful as he glances at Kenma.

Kenma sighs, “I’m just saying that you haven’t even tried on talking properly with Keiji. If you’re going to be dejected like that just because Keiji is close friends with Konoha then you’ll never going to get Keiji back… or whatever.”

“What should I do then, Kenma?”

Kenma tilts his head on the side, “I don’t know? Talk about owls with him or something?”

Bokuto gasps as his eyes widen, “That’s perfect, Kenma! Thank you!” He hugs Kenma before running towards his horse as talks animatedly with himself like he’s voicing out his thoughts out in the air.

Both Kenma and Kuroo watch him for a moment before returning to their tasks at hand.

They we’re enjoying the silence of the morning until Kuroo speaks.

“You know, Bokuto’s been hugging you all the time. I’m jealous.”

Kenma stops tying the horse rein to stare at Kuroo with his impassive eyes and Kuroo kind of feels a little uncomfortable with it, thinking that he might have pissed Kenma off or something but with that kind of expression it’s hard to tell.

He’s about to laugh it off but Kenma just shrugs and avoids his gaze with the use of his hair before saying.

“We’ll you’ve never tried to, so don’t blame him.”

“Kenma…”

Kuroo feels heat going up at his face as his eyes widen because of Kenma’s words. _Is this real? Is he suggesting something holy shit._ He wants to say something smooth that’ll make him appear cool in Kenma’s eyes but of course his mouth doesn’t like integrating themselves with his brain because they just sprout words without his own permission.

“....you’re making me blush.” 

Kenma jumps slightly at this and Kuroo wants to smack himself until he’s buried into the ground because _nice sailing Kuroo Tetsurou_.

“S-shut up.” Kenma glances a little at him but Kuroo’s sure that the guy himself is as red as he feels towards himself is right now. They’re both blushing like red tomatoes without even doing anything special this early in the morning.

Kuroo can’t help but chuckle a little, “This is so lame.”

Kenma nods a little while putting his hands in his mouth to prevent his on giggles, “y-yeah.”

“…can I hug you?”

Kenma stops his small giggles and for a moment Kuroo thought that the guy’s not breathing but Kenma slowly (painfully for Kuroo) nods his head before turning and glancing at Kuroo; that gives the taller guy a clear view of how cute that blush on Kenma’s face is.

Before he lose the sudden strike of confidence in him, Kuroo steps closely to Kenma while he takes a deep breath. Kenma lowers his face to the ground but he also steps forward so that his head would be bumping lightly on Kuroo’s chest. It made something jump inside Kuroo’s chest that he thought that his heart already jumped out of his ribcage but he accepts this feeling and wraps his arms around Kenma’s shoulders while lowering his head to lean his lips on top of Kenma’s head.

He can feel Kenma’s light grip on his sides and for the first time after a long time, he can feel different kinds of emotions surging through him in one big splash.

“Is it weird that I’m so comfortable around you?” Kenma whispers so softly and muffled but Kuroo can still hear it that it made him feel like they’re the only people in this world.

“If being weird means that we’ll be like this, then I don’t mind.” Kuroo finds himself hugging Kenma a little tighter.

They’re completely unaware of the people around them that they didn’t take notice of Oikawa and Iwaizumi staring at them with indifferent expressions.

“You wanna bet that after one week in this travel, they’ll be kissing just like Tadashi and Glasses-kun?” Oikawa crosses his arms as he intensely stares at his brother hugging Kuroo like they’ve known each other for a long time.

“Have you even seen them kiss? Because I don’t.” Iwaizumi answers him without looking back at Oikawa but instead focuses his gaze on the sky to prevent himself from looking at Kuroo and Kenma. It feels like he’s seeing something that’s private so he avoids his gaze at them.

“…No?” Oikawa tilts his head and when Kuroo and Kenma release themselves from each other, they’re both blushing so hard that Oikawa smirks at them when they felt his gaze, “but obviously they already did.”

“Hmm.” Iwaizumi says as his eyes wander on the sky up above.

“So,” Oikawa turns his head to him, “you wanna bet Iwa-chan?”

“No,” Iwaizumi says as he breaks his gaze from the sky and frowns back at Oikawa, “you seem to like pushing your brothers to get along with my friends. The first time we met you’re totally opposing it.”

“Well,” Oikawa shrugs, “Tadashi and Kenma looks happy so I won’t get in their way. Yaku seems to like Lev as well too and that’s a first,” he wags his finger at Iwaizumi, “Yaku NEVER blushes around someone you know.”

Iwaizumi surveys him, “I suppose you’re right.”

“Ha!” Oikawa points at him with a sly smirk, “I’m always right about these things, Iwa-chan! Remember that!”

Iwaizumi just rolls his eyes at him.

“Guys,” Sugawara calls them, “we’re all ready to go, so get on your horses already.”

Everyone responds to him in a quiet tone of agreement as they shuffle their way to get into their horses. Iwaizumi walks towards his horse and Oikawa trails on his back because apparently both their horses are near each other.

“How about you, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa steps forward so he can walk beside Iwaizumi. He gives him a teasing smile, “Do you have someone you like? Hm? Hmm?”

Iwaizumi stops in front of his horse and tugs its handle before glancing back at Oikawa with a knowing look in his eyes and a slight curl of the side of his lips, “I think you already know who it is.”

When Oikawa doesn't say anything, he smirks as he rides his horse and leaves Oikawa behind when Daichi calls his name in the front.

Oikawa stands still in his place, still looking at where Iwaizumi was standing before as he tries to think of a reason on why his heart is beating faster than it was supposed to be as Iwaizumi’s words echoes in his mind.

_I think you already know who it is._

“Fuck.”

 

* * *

 

Yaku isn’t sure if he likes driving the carriage together with Lev. Since yesterday he’s been feeling really uncomfortable around the guy and he doesn’t know how to take it. It’s not really feeling uncomfortable in the way that he doesn’t want to speak with the guy but more of a feeling that he actually _likes it_ when they’re together and the feeling of _liking being together_   _with Lev_ is what makes him uncomfortable.

Yaku can’t understand himself as well.

“This is frustrating.” He mumbles to himself as they drive their way out of their neighbourhood.

“What was that, Yaku-san?” Lev asks him with a side glance clearly hearing what Yaku had just mumbled.

“I said I’m kind of sleepy.”

“It’s okay for you to sleep! I can handle the driving!” Lev volunteers with a smile that’s too early for this morning and too much for Yaku’s heart.

_Wait. What?_

_Heart?_

“Ugh,” Yaku frowns as he clutches the horse rein tightly, “don’t be stupid. The carriage is too big, you can’t drive them alone. And I won’t be able to sleep again anyway.”

“Hmm,” Lev hums lightly, “Dai-san and Suga-san seems to be getting along well now huh?”

Yaku turns to look at Sugawara and Daichi who are driving the other carriage together. They’re talking about something that Yaku can’t hear but he thinks it’s something funny because Sugawara’s eyes are twinkling with laughter as Daichi looks fondly at him.

“Yeah. I think it’s a good thing.”

“I hope everyone gets along well after all this travel!”

“I hope so..” Yaku absentmindedly answers him while he glance at Lev’s left cheek and his eyes travels to the wound he got yesterday, “does that wound still hurt?”

“Oh?” Lev is about to touch his cheek but Yaku slaps his hand from doing so, “not really. That gel that Noya-san gave me yesterday is super effective!”

“I see.”

“No need to be worried about me, Yaku-san~” Lev gives him this teasing smile and Yaku is actually happy that it’s still a little dark because he may not be able to hide this blush in his face. What is about Lev that makes him blush like this anyway?

“I-I’m not worried, stupid.”

“If say so~” Lev says in a sing-song but that stupid grin on his face won’t falter.

“Stop grinning or I’ll hit you.” Yaku warns him with a glare he’s pretty sure Lev can’t see.

“Yaku-san, if a person is happy they should show it you know!”

“What the heck are you happy about this early in the morning anyway?”

“Maybe the fact that you’re blushing and it looks cute on you is the reason?” Lev grins even more.

Yaku’s eyes widen at this because _how the fuck did he saw me blushing in the dark like this?_  Obviously this is the perfect time that his brain won't function and he doesn’t know what to say, so what he does is just hit the Lev on the shoulders. That gains him a wincing Lev in pain. Yaku huffs at him and ignores him but Lev covers his face with one of his hands that looks like he’s pressing it near the wound he got yesterday.

Yaku is suddenly filled with worry.

“Shit, Lev..” Yaku pries one of his hands from the horse rein and slightly touches the back of Lev’s hand. “Did I hit you in the face?!”

Lev sniffs, “It hurts Yaku-san,” he whines as he glances at Yaku, still touching his cheeks.

“…Sorry,” Yaku looks so worried right now that he’s even biting his lip, “where’s the gel Noya gave you yesterday? We should put some of it to remove the pain.”

Lev pouts, “I don’t think it’ll work.”

“Then what do you suggest we do?” Yaku asks him while thinking of different ways to stop the pain.

“Maybe you should try what Oikawa suggested yesterday.” Lev says seriously.

“...What was it?” Yaku tries to remember any of Oikawa’s suggestion but he can’t find anything useful.

Lev removes his hand from his face and instead holds the hand that Yaku used to touch him before squeezing it and closing the gap between him and Yaku, “Maybe you should kiss it to make it better.”

Yaku tries to think of many ways to kill this guy in front of him (who’s very near he might add) but he couldn’t think of anything because all his brain could comprehend is about how close they are that he can practically feel Lev’s breath as they stare at each other.

_Dammit_

Yaku would like to push him away because that’s the right reaction to this but why the fuck is he staying still and waiting for Lev to close the gap between them. He’s not well. He needs a doctor to check if he’s heart is still okay because the way it beats right now is not normal and needs to be checked.

Lev gulps as his eyes goes down to stare at Yaku’s lips (how much he would like to kiss that). He leans down to close the gap between them, feeling his own heart beating crazily like they've awaken from a very long nap and it intensifies as he glance at Yaku already closing his eyes that even his own lungs won't function properly. But of course, Tsukishima just had to be an asshole as he speaks inside the carriage.

“I appreciate the ride you’re giving me inside this carriage and I really don’t like to intervene with your flirting but the carriage is shaking because of the lack of focus of the drivers and my head is taking the toll of it, I think my brain might smack itself into my skull.”

The both of them jump from each other as if they we’re burned. Lev immediately grips the horse rein as tightly as he can and returns his gaze at the path before him while Yaku tries to catch his breath and sit still as possible.

“Thank you.” Tsukishima’s voice is probably the only normal thing right now.

Oh, Lev would totally give Tsukishima more than a headache after the blonde can perfectly stand.

 

* * *

 

“The first time I met Asahi, I really thought that he’s one of the men in there but then he speaks and all the intimidating features he has vanished before my eyes.” Sugawara talks in a hush tone as him and Daichi glance their eyes at Asahi who’s riding his horse beside Nishinoya and Tanaka.

“I don’t know, the first time I saw him he’s shaking like a baby chick.” Daichi chuckles a little.

Sugawara eyes him, “That’s because you’re scary, Daichi~”

Daichi blinks at him innocently, “Really? I mean, I get that a lot from Kuroo and Bokuto but I don’t think I’m that scary?” He tilts his head little to the side as if he’s really trying to think about it a lot.

Sugawara chuckles at him while shaking his head, “You’re not scary if you’re like this,” he points out Daichi’s confused expression, “but you’re really scary if you’re angry. Like… that moment when you asked me where’s my clothes, you really got me there.”

“Oh, That..” Daichi puts a hand on his nape, “I’m sorry about that, I didn’t mean to scare you at all.”

“Hmm, I know that. No need to be sorry.”

“Still,” Sawamura scrunches his nose, “I don’t particularly like you getting scared of me like that.”

“Why?”

“Just… because you’re Suga? You’re..” Daichi stops in the middle of his sentence to shake his head as if it would brush the words that was supposed to come out of his mouth, “nevermind.”

Sugawara frowns a little at this, “You can’t start a sentence like that and then not continue it, Daichi.”

“Uhm.. Well,” he looks like he’s not entirely sure if he’s going to tell it to Sugawara or not but still he speaks slowly, “it’s just I don’t like when someone as important as you gets scared at me like that.”

Sugawara doesn’t know what to say to that confession. Or is this even a confession? From the short time that he’d been with Daichi, he can tell that the man is not the one who will joke about this kind of things and seeing at how serious his face is, Sugawara can confirm that he’s telling the truth. It doesn’t stop him from asking though.

“Important as in… important for you to bring me back home?”

“Part of it. Yeah.”

“Then what’s the real reason?”

Sugawara waits for Daichi’s response patiently; the guy seems to be weighing his answer as if it’s the most important answer that he’ll ever give in his entire life that he cannot mess it up.

Daichi takes a deep breath before turning his face to Suga, “I just really..” he stops and gulps down his nervousness when he saw Sugawara looking at him intently just like he did back then when they we’re kids. As if everything that he will say is so important that Sugawara would look at him and only him and it makes his heart ache. That was before and the Sugawara right now is not the Sugawara he used to talk to until they both fall asleep. He's not even sure if the Sugawara right now would be glad if he tell him the real reason behind all of this. 

Sugawara stares at Daichi while waiting for his answer, noting the way that Daichi's eyes are looking at him as if it’s speaking for Daichi himself. He wants to know the real reason on why Daichi won’t stop looking for him after all these years and the look in Daichi's eyes makes Sugawara wonder even more. Wonder if the answer he’s thinking right now is the same answer he will get from Daichi. He wonders why he's even hoping that he's right but he still patiently waits for the other to continue.

“I just really,” Daichi continues with a sad smile, “don’t want a special friend of mine getting scared at me like that.”

“Oh,” Sugawara let himself breathe; he doesn’t even know he’s not breathing until now, “I think that’s acceptable.”

Daichi nods as he pressures himself to look at the path they’re taking and not at Sugawara, “Yeah.”

Sugawara tries not to think about why he’s disappointed with Daichi’s answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow. I hope this pays up with the slow update ;A; Sorry for not updating as fast as before. Though this is much longer than my previous updates? ;~;  
> Anyway, who's updated with the manga here?  
> (Kind of spoiler?)  
> Ghad Mika-chan is too cute for my heart ahhhh Suguru better keep her.


	19. slowly but surely

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took me years to write ;A; I'm sorry.

“I already informed Ushijima about your arrival, ” Moniwa says as they near the eatery, “they’ll be waiting for you so that you’ll be fine getting out of Shiratorizawa without any nuisance.”

“When you guys arrive at Karasuno, make sure to send us foods from there.” Futakuchi yawns as he stretches his back.

“Sure~” Lev nods at him.

Upon their arrival at Moniwa’s eatery all of them bid their goodbyes to Moniwa, Futakuchi and Aone.

“I hope that it would be a safe journey.” Moniwa says as he ruffles each of the brothers’ hair with a gentle smile.

“We’ll send letters every now and then Moniwa-san.” Yaku assures him.

“I’ll wait for it. Now now, you guys should go.” Moniwa gives then a serious face, “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure that man that had been bothering you would pay for everything that he did.”

“Thank you, Moniwa-san.” Sugawara hugs him tightly, “please stay safe too.”

 

* * *

 

They arrive at Shiratorizawa the next day around noon. When Daichi squints his eyes to see who’s the orange blob that seems to be jumping at the gates accompanied by a blueberry haired teen, he immediately recognized it as Hinata with Kageyama on his side.

“DAI-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!!!” Hinata jumps from where they are and shouts at Daichi as he waves his arms for them to see.

“Dumbass, they already saw you. Stop jumping so much, you look like an idiot.”

“Geh.”

As they come near, Daichi gives Hinata and Kageyama a tired smile before nodding his head at them. Kageyama bows at him but Hinata has something more in his mind and is staring at Sugawara instead.

“Suga-san…your hair is soooo loong.” Hinata stares openly at Sugawara as he comes near the ash haired guy.

Sugawara gives Daichi a questioning glance before giving Hinata some awkward smile, “You know me?”

“Yes!” Hinata stands straight and nods multiple times at Sugawara,  “You saved us back then Suga-san!”

“… I did?” he blinks.

“Yes!” Kageyama stands near Hinata, “don’t you remember us anymore Suga-san?”

Sugawara stares at them before giving them a soft look that somehow looks like he’s feeling guilty or something, “I’m sorry but I lost my memories when I was a kid.”

Hinata and Kageyama was silent for a moment before Kageyama speaks reluctantly, “Is it because of the witch?”

Sugawara seems surprised that the two boys know about the witch, “How did you know?”

“Hey, why’d you stop?” Kuroo comes close to them but when he saw Hinata and Kageyama he stopos and waves at the duo, “You guys didn’t visit us~”

Hinata scratches the back of his head, “There are a lot of things going on here so we can’t. But we’re free now! So we could tour all of you here or something.”

“Hm, we’re in a hurry though, but let’s see.”

“It seems that all of you have arrived now.” Ushijima who came out of nowhere, stands on the gates of Shiratorizawa. Beside him is a boy with a stoned face and light caramel hair with scrolls in his hands.

“Geh.” Oikawa says as he stops beside Kuroo, Iwaizumi following him behind.

“Oikawa Tooru, ” Ushijima greets him, “ too bad you’ll be leaving to go to Karasuno. I have been offering you a position here in Shiratorizawa but you won’t accept it.”

“Heh. No way Ushiwaka-chan, I’ll be going with my family.” Oikawa gives Ushijima a fake smile but Iwaizumi can sense how irritated Oikawa is. He just raised an eyebrow at this but speak of nothing.

“Anyway, this would be a long trip for all of you,” Ushijima starts, “you all might as well check the market for things you’ll need or some food.”

“Depending on the circumstances, we might travel for about a year.” Daichi calculates, “that’s if nothing comes out of the way.”

“I can lessen the time of travelling.” Kenma mumbles near them.

Everyone stares at Kenma that it made him feel a little fidgety but he continues, “I can create a portal that we can travel with but I could only create a portal if I know what the place we're going to looks like. In this case… I’ve never been to Karasuno or anywhere outside of Shiratorizawa and Datekou…”

“But a portrait is alright?” The boy beside Ushijima asks.

 “Oh, my bad. This is Shirabu Kenjirou, he gives reports from the palace.” Ushijima introduces him.

Kenma looks at him reluctantly before answering, “...yeah that’s right. A portrait can do.”

“Eh~ but we don’t have any portraits, Kenma-san!” Lev pouts in defeat from where he sits beside Yaku in their carriage.

“That’s not a problem,” Shirabu speaks again, “I’ll call someone who can give you a portrait of the place you’ll be going.”

“Wait, but how far can this portal go, Kenma?” Kuroo softly asks looking worried.

“I think… 2 weeks worth of travel? I think that far is fine. And I can only hold the portal for about 3 minutes.”

“That’s so far!” Bokuto stares at him with wide eyes, “that’s amazing!”

Kuroo frowns, “Are you sure that’s fine? We can just travel normally you know.”

“We want to arrive as far as possible right?” Kenma sighs and looks at him, “I’ll be fine.”

“Well then, it’s decided.” Ushijima claps his hands even though he wears a stoic face, “Who are you thinking that could help us Shirabu?”

“The painter. Semi Eita.”

“Semi?”

“Yes, he’s been travelling a lot so he must know places that he could use for reference.”

“Then let’s get to him.”

 

* * *

 

The way they’re going is familiar with Oikawa. It’s that place where a merchant named Tendou sells his herbs and spices.

“We’re going at Tendou’s place?” Oikawa asks.

“Yes, we are.” Shirabu says, “Tendou is a good friend of Semi Eita so he must know where the guy must be.”

Oikawa shrugs and just follows them. He turns to his left and saw Hinata talking animatedly with Kenma who looks like he doesn’t mind the teenager. Kageyama walks behind them, quietly listening to their chat.

“Oikawa.”

He turns his head to his right to see Iwaizumi looking at him, “Aren’t you good friends with Ushijima?”

“What?” Oikawa looks affronted, “no way.”

“Why do you look so irritated, then?”

“Heh. I just don’t like him telling me what to do with my life y’know? He’s that kind of person.” Oikawa puts out his tongue.

“Why though?” Iwaizumi lowers his voice as if wary that Ushijima might hear them.

“Iwa-chan is quite a gossiper isn’t he?” The brown eyed man grins teasingly, earning a scowl from Iwaizumi but he continues anyway, “He keeps on telling me that I should use my sword skills to teach the knights here in Shiratorizawa. I said no, but he keeps on telling me that every time I visit here.”

“Hmm.” Iwaizumi nods understandingly. “Well you’re pretty good at royal sword fights anyway.”

“Really?”

“Yeah. You’ve been good at that since we were kids.” Iwaizumi says passively as he eyes the streets of Shiratorizawa left and right.

Oikawa becomes quiet at this and just observes Iwaizumi.

_Since we were kids huh._

“So, Iwa-chan. What am I as a kid?”

Iwaizumi turns to look at him with a surprised look in his face, “...well. You really like milk bread.”

“I still like it!”

“Really?” Iwaizumi smiles a little, “that’s good then I guess.”

Oikawa stops for a moment because of that smile Iwaizumi gave him, it's rare and really nice to see. It gave him much more reason to get to want to know Iwaizumi even more. So he talks again.

“That’s all you can say about me as a kid, Iwa-chan? I thought you’re supposed to be my childhood friend!”

Iwaizumi gives him a little irritated-but-not-really-meaning-it glance before he speaks, “Well you like to annoy the fuck out of me. You’re actually really good at studying and you always like to tell things about how you think that there are things out there just beyond the sky that we can’t see. All stupid things and that, and then you would teach me the things you learned from your lessons even though I always tell you that I don’t need it because I’m just your kn—“

“Here we are.” Ushijima announces when they arrive at the front of Tendou’s place.

“You’re just my what, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks but Iwaizumi looks at him for a moment and Oikawa is so sure there is something in there but then Iwaizumi shakes his head and waves him as if it’s not important.

“Let’s talk about it next time.”

It is the only thing that Iwaizumi says before walking past him.

 

* * *

 

Semi Eita is a tall man with a pretty nice face if Sugawara would describe him to be. The guy is currently throwing tiny chillies at the man inside the counter.

“You’re so annoying.” The red haired man says as he throws the chillies back at the stoned face man.

“Same to you.” Semi says with a smirk.

Ushijima enters with a cough to catch their attention. Semi stands up from the wooden stool he’s been sitting at and gives them his attention, Tendou on the other side waves at them with a half smirk.

“What do you need in this particularly lovely day, Ushijima?”

“I’m here for Semi actually.” Ushijima says at Tendou who just gives him a whistle and a slight jab at Semi’s side.

“What can I help you with?” Semi says with a professional tone while raising his eyebrows at Sugawara and the others.

“Semi-san, these people,” Shirabu gestures to the group, “needs some pictures of the gates of Johzenji, Wakunan, Shinzen and Ubugawa.”

“…Why?”

“He’s going to use it for magic purposes,” he points at Kenma, “they said that they need to go to Karasuno as fast as possible so I thought you could help them.”

“Oh,” Tendou nods at his place, “you’ve been on all those places aren’t you Semi-chan~”

Semi gives him a glare, “Yes, I do. But it would take a lot of time for me to do a portrait reference for those gates.”

“We'll pay!” Bokuto says with Lev nodding beside him, “we just really need it right now.”

Semi gazes at them before going back to Ushijima, “Are they refugees or…”

“No,” Ushijima says, “they’re just looking for lost people but they need to go back now.”

“I see,” Semi nods, “I can make it, but give me some time.  How big do you need it?”

“Just a small portrait is enough.” Kenma mumbles.

“Alright,” Semi stretches, “I’ll be going back to my place and I’ll give it to you….maybe tomorrow afternoon is that fine?”

“Yes, sure.” Daichi tells him.

Semi bids his farewell but not before asking Kenma some extra details about how he wants the portrait to be, he leaves with Shirabu by his side as they chat on their way.

“Are they related?” Kuroo asks Ushijima when the two is already gone.

“They are brothers but they have different fathers. Shirabu likes to talk formaly with Semi when there are other people but they're pretty close.”

“Oh,” he says in understanding, “must be why they act the same. You know stoned face and all.”

Kenma lightly slaps Kuroo in the arm.

“They are,” Tendou nods, “but they’re both actually feisty inside.” He frowns a little at this, “especially Semi.”

No one notices Oikawa freezing in his place.

“Of course, you would know that, senpai.” One guy emerges from the door just behind Tendou, he’s lifting something in his hands that looks like some stuff to be placed in the display with his black hair and black straight bangs the kind of adds to his frown.

Tendou raises an eyebrow at him, “What makes you say that you little Goshiki?”

“I’m not little,” the guy humps as he gives Tendou the stuffs he’s carrying, “and duh, because Semi-san is your lover?”

Kuroo coughs, “Feisty, eh?”

“Oh yeah,” Tendou winks at him with a grin, “feisty, yes.”

“Please stop this conversation right now.” Iwaizumi pinches the top of his nose.

“Iwaizumi can’t take conversations like this?” Bokuto teases him on the side.

“I think Iwaizumi is kind of feisty as well.” Kuroo adds to it with a chuckle.

“I could see Oikawa Tooru like that.” Ushijima comments on the side that makes everyone in the room freeze on their spot as they eyed the serious face that Ushijima wears. There was a moment of silence before Tendou coughs as if trying to hide his laugh and even Goshiki on his side is trying to hide his giggles with his fist.

“Oh my god.” Oikawa says as his face turns red from embarrassment or something more that Iwaizumi can’t comprehend, “You know what? I’m going to take a walk outside.”

By this Oikawa leaves them as he mutters things to himself, Iwaizumi stares at his back not knowing what to do but he turns his way to Ushijima, “Do you like Oikawa?”

“Huh?” Ushijima asks, “of course. I’d like for him to work here in Shiratorizawa. Even though when I talk to him he always seems rather annoyed and pissed off.”

“Dude..” Kuroo says a little amused, “you’re special aren’t you?”

Iwaizumi visibly relaxes as he grins forcefully at them a little, “I’m going to call Oikawa back.”

“Alright. We might stay here in Shiratorizawa for a day so we might as well look for a place to stay.” Daichi tells him.

“Oh oh!” Hinata says, “I know a place where you guys could stay!”

“Where?” Kageyama asks.

“At  Hayato-san’s place!”

 

* * *

 

Oikawa stomps his way to the market without thinking where he’s going. That freaking Ushijima just had to say that doesn’t him? And in front of his brothers and the others too!

“Oi. Oikawa!”

Oikawa stops and turns around just to see Iwaizumi running towards him. He waits for him even though he’s frowning a little. Iwaizumi catches up to him in no time.

“What is it, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asks while pouting.

“You didn’t have to walk off like that. Ushijima doesn’t even mean it that way.”

Oikawa squints, “what do you mean?”

“He just thinks you’re always annoyed at him not in the way Kuroo and Tendou are implying.”

“Still..” the brown eyed man eyes the ground.

“Why are you so annoyed about any way?”

Oikawa gives Iwaizumi the chance to see his face, “I just… don’t want people thinking I’m like _that_.” He says it as if it pains him to say that and he looks shaken that Iwaizumi frowns the moment he sees it.

“… No one thinks about you like that, Oikawa.” Iwaizumi says softly as he touches Oikawa’s shoulder.

“They do..” Oikawa whispers as he lowers himself to crouch into the asphalt and wraps his hands around his knees to hide his face on it. Iwaizumi doesn’t care even if people seem to be looking at them right now and follows Oikawa’s example but lifting his face up and resting his chin in his arms.

“Who?” He asks softly.

“Those men..” Oikawa mumbles that makes Iwaizumi stiffen in his place, “they always think like that when I tried to fight them off because it hurts. They always say that I’m feisty and… and they like it.” He ends his words with a little crack in his voice.

Iwaizumi can feel the anger building up inside him. The kind of anger he felt when they were rescuing Sugawara. The type of anger that just screams at him to find those people who hurt Oikawa and get them back and make them feel ten times more pained that what Oikawa had felt. Oikawa doesn’t deserve this. He doesn’t deserve those kinds of things because he’s someone to be taken care of. Someone that Iwaizumi would give his life just to be happy, so how dare they do this to _his_ precious Tooru.

He lifts his hand carefully to brush the hair that’s been falling off Oikawa’s face and tucks it in his ears before carefully taking Oikawa’s chin to lift the brown-eyed boy’s face for Iwaizumi to see.

When their eyes meet, Iwaizumi gives him a soft smile before brushing his thumb into Oikawa’s cheeks that’s already wet from his obvious crying, “Well they’re not here now. I’m the one who’s here and I promise you Tooru,” Iwaizumi gives Oikawa his most sincere face before continuing, “no one can hurt you anymore as long as I’m here.”

“Iwa-chan…”

Iwaizumi smiles at him, “Now stand up.” He pats Oikawa’s cheeks and takes his hand to help Oikawa up, “we need to get back because everyone is waiting for us.”

 

* * *

 

When Oikawa and Iwaizumi returns, Akaashi is pretty sure something happened because Oikawa looks like he cried but then there’s this slight smile in his face that Akaashi could just guess was because of Iwaizumi.

“Have you ever been to Johzenji, Hinata?” Bokuto talks with Hinata animatedly with Kuroo by his side. Ushijima told them that he has some stuff to do so he gives Hinata and Kageyama the duty to take care of them. The three of them are talking about stuff outside Datekou so Akaashi can’t really relate to any of it but he finds himself listening to them anyway.

They’re heading to this place where Hinata said they could stay for a while. Konoha is by his side taking in the view of Shiratorizawa as he holds the rein to his horse that’s been carrying some of the stuffs that Konoha took when they stopped by his house.

“It’s pretty hot here in Shiratorizawa huh?” Konoha says absentmindedly.

“Yeah.” Akaashi answers him in the same manner.

“Here we are!” Hinata stops by a house that’s relatively big that all of them might be able to fit inside. The orange haired boy calls out for a guy named Hayato who for a few moments emerge from the inside of the house, looking curious at their large number.

“What’s this Hinata?”

“They needed a place to stay for tonight, so I thought I can recommend your place.”

Hayato stares at him, “who gives you the idea that I want people in my place?”

Kageyama frowns beside Hinata, “But you’re all alone here, you can spare them some room don’t you?”

“Hinata,” Daichi looks at him sternly, “seems like this place isn’t for rent at all.”

“Eh, Hayato-san! C’mon~ Aren’t you lonely in there all alone?”

Hayato gives him an irritated look, “Alright. Just stop already. Are you sure these people could be trusted?”

“Yes! It’s Daichi-san so we’re good!”

Daichi gives Hayato an awkward wave.

“I’m going out tonight so I’ll be leaving the house to you. I’ll be going back tomorrow noon so make sure that they’re already out before I come back, alright?” Hayato tells Hinata and Kageyama, “Ushijima agreed with this doesn’t he?”

“Yep!”

“Fine fine,” He looks at Daichi and the others, “come along.”

 

* * *

 

The inside is big as Yaku surveys it, there are only four bedrooms but if they would not count Hayato’s room there would only be three. The rooms are wide enough to put six futons inside. Hayato already left so they’re alone in the house and left to settle themselves with.

“We should just sleep together then,” he turns around to his brothers, “and then the other room these guys could sleep in,” he points at Lev and his friends, “and the last one they could take it.” He points at Asahi and the others.

“Aww! But I want to sleep in your room Yaku-san!”

Yaku feels his face going red as he stomps on Lev’s foot, “shut up.”

“Why do you want to sleep where Yaku is?” Sugawara asks amusedly.

“Oh you know Suga-san, just catching up to those lost times.” He stares at Yaku as if he’s implying about something, “Like the one a certain blonde guy with glasses interrupted.” He gives a glare at Tsukishima who’s standing beside Yamaguchi.

Tsukishima coughs at this, “Sorry but my head was aching.”

“What did you interrupt, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks.

“NOTHING! “ Yaku says as he push Lev at the side, “he’s just stupid. Right, Tsukishima?” He widens his eyes at the blonde as if silently threatening his life.

“Y-yeah.”

Sugawara squints at them but says nothing anymore. He turns around to smile at Hinata and Kageyama, “Thank you for your help, Hinata and Kageyama.” Sugawara then ruffles their hair with a little chuckle seeing Hinata’s overwhelmed expression and Kageyama looking at the side while he mutters that it’s not a problem.

“Ah!” Hinata lifts up his arms and points at the ceiling, “we should tour you all around Shiratorizawa, Daichi-san!”

“Eh?” Daichi asks, “It’s fine with me but I think these guys needs some sleep.” He points at his companions.

“I’ll go!” Bokuto presents himself with a wave, “I wanna go see this town before heading back! Kuroo let’s go!”

“Eh..” Kuroo whines with a little pout, “I wanna sleep.”

Bokuto gives him the same kind of pout, “Oh c’mon! It’s still early! You can sleep later!”

“We can go with you.”

The whole room becomes quiet with the respond, everyone turns their heads towards the speaker. Konoha Akinori gives them a weird out glance before responding, “Oh c’mon. I know we started bad but seriously if I’m going to be joining all of you in this journey it would be better if we all get along don’t we?”

Kuroo coughs at this as he laughs awkwardly while glancing at Bokuto, “Y-yeah. You know what? I changed my mind. I’ll go too, you know.. for uhh.. to get to know you and all as well.”

“Yeah,” Bokuto smiles at them while he nods, “we should be all friends.”

“You want to go too, Kenma?” Kuroo asks Kenma who’s beside him looking at Akaashi.

“Yeah, sure. You want to go too, Keiji?”

“Huh?” Akaashi says absentmindedly, “I don’t mind.”

“Cool.”

“How about you, guys?” Kuroo eyes the others.

Nishinoya jumps from where he is excitedly, “Of course we’re going as well!”

Tanaka nodding at his side while Asahi just gives them a retired sigh.

“I think I’ll just stay here,” Yaku says, “I’ll prepare dinner.”

“Then I’ll stay here too!” Lev says giddily earning an annoyed glance from Yaku.

“I think I’ll stay here with Tsukki.” Yamaguchi smiles at them sheepishly.

“I’ll go.” Oikawa smiles at them, “you too Koushi?”

“Hmm,” Sugawara tilts his head on the side as if he’s contemplating but the he nods and smiles, “sure.”

“You, Iwaizumi?” Kuroo eyes the spikey haired man.

“I’ll go.”

“Then we’ll leave the house to the four of you,” Daichi says, “are you guys going to be fine here?”

“Don’t worry, I’m here Dai-san!”

“I think we should be more worried about that.” Kuroo gives him a judging glare.

“We’re fine.” Yaku assures them with a wave of his hand, “just be sure that all of you will be here before dinner.”

“Alright,” Daichi nods at him before looking at the others, “then let’s go. Lead the way, Hinata.”

Yamaguchi, Yaku and Lev waves at them as they exit the house, Tsukishima is on the side sitting by the wall looking bored with his life.

“Now now,” Yaku turns around when the others are out of sight, “what shall I cook?”

“I’ll help you Yaku-san!” Lev volunteers cheerfully.

Yaku glares at him, “No.”

“Bu—“

“I’ll help,” Yamaguchi chuckles at them, “you can go and look for Tsukki, help him if he needs something.” He tells Lev.

“I don’t really need it, Yamaguchi.” Tsukishima says from where he’s seated.

Lev eyes Tsukishima for a second, blinking twice as he stares at the blonde. Tsukishima swears he saw the green-eyed teen’s side of the mouth curling lightly as he nods obediently at Yamaguchi, “Sure sure!”

The two tall princes were left alone then by Yamaguchi and Yaku.

“You know Tsukishima,” Lev starts while still looking at Yamaguchi and Yaku whose on their way to the kitchen, “you owe me twice now.” He swivels his head to look at the blonde, “I think you should pay for that now.”

“Ugh,” Tsukishima can feel his head aching, “I’m sorry, alright.”

“Of all the times you could interrupt.”

“I said I’m sorry your highness. Fine, what can I do to compensate?”

Lev then turns his serious face into a full sly grin as he walks towards Tsukishima, sitting beside him while his eyes glint mischieviously, “Oh you know. Maybe things like your head aching so much that you need Yamaguchi’s assistance that he can’t help Yaku-san, and then asking him to sleep beside you because you know, he would be needing my futon and I won’t be able to sleep there so I would need to exchange rooms with Tadashi.”

Tsukishima turns to look at Lev, “I’m only doing this because I owe you.”

“Sure sure.” Lev casually says.

Tsukishima sighs deeply before opening his mouth to call Yamaguchi, “Tadashi!”

“What is it, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi’s muffled voice comes from the kitchen.

“My head really hurts and Lev’s panicking.”

Lev’s eyes widen at this as he heard Yamaguchi’s footsteps coming near, “Damn,” he whispers at Tsukishima, “could’ve warned me first.”

“What’s happening, Tsukki?”

“Ah!” Lev pretends that he’s panicking by flailing his arms in the air, “he just started to have this really really bad headache! You didin’t see it but I’m pretty sure he nearly passed out!”

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi hurriedly sits in front of the blonde, “you should go to rest. We’ve been travelling since yesterday so you should sleep.”

“I don’t think I can stand.” Tsukishima says weakly.

“Here,” Yamaguchi puts Tsukishima’s arms around his shoulders to help him stand, Lev pretends to help him stand up even though he’s pretty sure Tsukishima can support himself if he wants to.

They  put Tsukishima into bed and there’s this cliché part that Tsukishima goes and grabs Yamaguchi’s sleeves asking him to stay with him, the freckled boy blushing as he turns to look at Lev as if silently telling him sorry, but of course Lev is a good guy, so he just nods in understanding before leaving the both of them.

He can’t help but grin at himself as he struts his way to the kitchen.

There, he sees Yaku in his natural habitat chopping ingredients for their dinner while humming lightly. Lev can’t help but grin even more.

“Yaku-san~”

“Lev?", Yaku turns around while raising one of his brows at him before glancing behind him as if looking for someone, “what happened to Tsukishima?”

“Oh, he had a really bad headache. It’s real bad Yaku-san.”

“Where’s Tadashi?”

“Tsukishima needs assistance so he told me to help you instead.”

Yaku blinks at him before squinting but after a while he shrugs and turns around, “you can start by boiling some water over there.”

“Sure sure.”

Lev goes and looks for a pot to boil some water, it’s pretty easy to do since there’s already fire in the stove. After finishing his task, he quietly eyes Yaku’s back.  He admires Yaku’s small figure, so tiny that Lev just wants to squish him with some hugs but he knows that Yaku doesn’t want to be called tiny so he’ll just think about it and keep his mouth shut. Yaku’s hair is tied in a bun, some of it falls into the sides of his face enhancing his soft features and revealing the back of his neck. It’s…pale and tempting.

“Yaku-san.”

Yaku gasps as he felt a gush of breath on his nape, he puts down the knife he’s holding before turning around to glare at Lev but he is welcomed by Lev’s stupid green eyes looking at him in a way that Yaku had never seen him before.

“L-Lev..” Yaku whispers. He doesn’t even know why he’s whispering and why the hell he’s stuttering.

Lev slowly tries to close the gap between them, locking Yaku with his arms on both sides as Lev rests his hands on the counter.

“O-oi..”

“Yaku-san,” Lev stares at the Yaku’s caramel tinted doe-eyes. It’s feels warm just by looking at them and he feels as if he’s being sucked in that he can’t escape, “we should continue where we left off.”

“Shut up,” Yaku averts his eyes from the taller one as he feels his cheeks burning red and his heart getting weird again with all its thumping, “you’re so fucking close.”

Lev stays in his position but he lifts his right hand to lightly brush away the soft hair that’s covering Yaku’s eyes and tucking it on the side of Yaku’s ears, “I really like you Yaku-san.” Lev whispers softly as his own words come down to him. There it is, he already said it after so many years of wishing and wishing to find and tell Yaku  how much he like him.

“We just met,” Yaku gives him a glance and a little frown, “even if you say we’re friends before it still doesn’t erase the fact that we don’t really know each other.”

“Still doesn’t erase the fact that I like you, Yaku-san.” Lev says with all determination, after all these years he’s never going to back down when it comes to Yaku, “Even if you say now that you don’t like me the same way I like you.”

Yaku gives him an exasperated sigh before fully turning to meet his eyes, there’s a moment of hesitation first but Yaku gives him a concerned look, “Lev… I killed someone. Would you still like someone who killed a person before?”

“Yaku-san… would you?”

“Huh?” Yaku gives him a confused look, “what do you mean?”

“I’ve killed someone before too.”

Yaku’s eyes widen at this and his mouth opens in shock, “…what?”

Lev chuckles at this before standing straight and letting go of Yaku, “Someone tried to ambush my family during the war in Karasuno. My father was helping the military out there and my mother and I we’re confined in a safe place but the pirates were so stealthy that they got past the guards, before I knew it I was holding a sword and was using what Kuroo-san taught me before. Three of them died in my hands.”

Yaku can’t believe what he just heard. Lev? This excitable child that’s always smiling and always bright had already killed people before?

“Yaku-san?” Lev may be smiling earlier but as Yaku stares at him with those eyes he can’t help but feel panic rising through his chest. What if Yaku hates him now? What if Yaku sees him as someone not deserving to be liked back? Would he even have a chance?

Yaku puts a hand on his mouth before speaking at Lev but staring at the ground and not meeting his eyes, “I’ve always had nightmares about it.”

“…. when you killed the witch?”

Yaku nods at him before dropping his hands and finally looking at Lev, his eyes looks like he’s concerned towards him and that surprised Lev so much he doesn’t feel Yaku taking his hands.

“It must be hard on you too.”

Lev blinks at him before gripping Yaku’s hand with his own, “I’ve come past it now.”

“Still..” Yaku looks at him with furrowed brows, “you’re so young..”

Lev lightly chuckles at this before grinning teasingly at Yaku, “I’m not that young anymore you know? Real young people don’t think of kissing their childhood friend.”

With this, Yaku puts down Lev’s hand as he turns around to hide his blush, “Enough of this conversation.”

“You didn’t answer my question though Yaku-san.”

“What?”

“…would you still like me… even if,” Lev lifts his shoulders and gestures his hands as if continuing.

Yaku murmurs something but it’s so soft that Lev can’t decipher it, “I’m sorry what?”

“I said I’ll think about it.” Yaku says loud enough for him to hear.

It’s not the answer Lev wants but with the blush in Yaku’s cheek, he can accept that for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... yeah. I really really really want Lev and Yaku to just kiss HAHAHA but thinking about what Yaku did before and how his personality is over all I don't think they would be easy as TsukkiYama. ;A; And as I've mentioned before in the story, there was war in Karasuno before :) :) so yeah it's not only Lev who did bad things :) :)  
> I've been pondering a lot about how their past would affect them and the conclusion was not good. Please prepare for more angst :) I'm sorry it took so long to update though.


	20. would you believe?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update my fellas ;A; I'm sorry for the slow updates but I hope you'll enjoy this chapter!

“Ooooh,” Bokuto bobs his head into the music, it is produced by the young taiko drummers playing at the streets, “good thing we stayed here!”

“Yeah!” Hinata shouts beside him with a jump, “festivals here in Shiratorizawa are fun! There are lots of foods as well!”

“I could see it Chibi-chan,” Kuroo grins beside them as he amusedly stares at Hinata’s puffed face by stuffing too much food at a time, “but you should take it slow, Yaku’s preparing dinner back at the house. Don’t be like Nishinoya and Tanaka who ran away as soon as they saw food. Poor Asahi.”

“We should check that out Kuroo!” Bokuto tugs the man’s sleeves as he points at something.

“What?” Kuroo asks him but he looks behind him to see if Kenma is still there. "You aren’t tired yet?” He asks Kenma instead.

Kenma just stares at him and shakes his head with a blank face. Bokuto swivels his head as well to see Kenma’s answer but even though the boy gave them a deadpanned stare, Bokuto can't help but bite his lower lip in guilt.

Of course, Kuroo would like to spend time with Kenma after getting separated from him for a very long time. Bokuto as a friend should be supporting him and giving him the push to catch up with the lost times and not hold him back by being a child and being a third wheel for the both of them.

He must be staring at the void for an amount of time because Kuroo confusedly waves his hand in front of Bokuto’s face to snap him out of it.

“You okay, Bokuto?”

Bokuto gives him a soft smile before letting go of his sleeves, “nothing nothing… you know what? I think you and Kenma should go there!” He points at the stall that seems to be a stall where you can use a fake arrow to get the prize you want.

“How about you?” Kuroo asks, “you should come with us!”

“No no no!” Bokuto insists with a grin, he nudges Kuroo’s side as well, “you should spend your time with Kenma you know.”

Kuroo stares at him for a moment as if sizing him up but then after some moments the guy grins back at him with a slight blush and whispers, “Yeah... thanks, Bo.”

Bokuto chuckles before waving him out, “Now go, go!”

Kuroo turns around completely and Bokuto watches his best friend goes to ask Kenma to walk around with a slight blush on his face. Kenma agrees without any complaints and somehow it makes Bokuto proud.

“Oh,” Hinata bumps Kageyama’s shoulders, “look at that Kageyama! It says that if we’re able to eat that big bowl we could have it for free!”

“Really?” Kageyama questions him with a slight scowl, “ I don’t think you could even eat all of that.”

Hinata looks up at him with a challenge on his face, “Are you belittling me? You wanna fight?!”

“Huh?” Kageyama glares at him, “you think I would do that? If you really want it then I would gladly beat you to it!”

“Oi oi,” Konoha tries to stop them, “this is the tenth time that I saw you guys fighting since we got here you know?”

“I think this should be reported to Ushijima.” Daichi gives them a look and both Kageyama and Hinata visibly shiver when they saw Daichi’s glare at them.

Sugawara hides his chuckle with his hands but then tries to calm Daichi, “Oh come on Daichi, they’re kids. They tend to fight over small things.”

Daichi sighs, “Suga, you shouldn’t tolerate that kind of attitude from kids.”

Oikawa blinks at them amusedly, “Just your daily dose of mom and dad.”

“Who’s the dad?” Iwaizumi adds in which made Oikawa turn his head at him surprised. Bokuto on the side slyly grins at Iwaizumi.

“Probably… Sawamura. ‘Cause you know, besides Yaku, Suga’s the mom type.” Oikawa nods to himself.

“O-oi,” Daichi glares at them but the blush that’s creeping up his face makes Oikawa and Iwaizumi snort in amusement.

“Oh!” Hinata laughs, “I remember back then we used to play pretend!”

“Pretend?” Suga tries to avert the topic by asking Hinata what kind of play it is while trying not to blush as well.

“Hmm hmm!” Hinata nods his head, “when we were still at Karasuno, Kageyama, Yamaguchi and I always played with Suga-san! Even that stingy Tsukishima sometimes played with us. Back then Suga-san would pretend to play as a mom because the four will always argue on who should be the mom. But then Tsukishima suggested that since Suga-san looks like the queen of Karasuno, he can be the mom.”

“Oooh, ” Bokuto chuckles, “I remember that! I was there once when they were playing and then I was like, _‘hey what are you guys playing and then Akaashi was like Bokuto-san they’re playing pretend’_. And then I was like oooh I want to play too! But then Suga told me that he’s the mom, so I could be the uncle, I said I’m going to be the dad but then Suga said that the dad part should be Daichi.”

“I guess we could call him, Dadchi.” Oikawa smirks.

“Oh my god.” Bokuto widens his eyes at Oikawa before bursting in laughter, “that was good! Man, I wish Kuroo heard that!”

“We could just tell him later.” Oikawa winks at Bokuto.

“I guess this is enough storytelling?” Daichi stares at him with a silent pleading from his eyes.

“Oh, didn’t we say that we don’t want Tsukishima as our brother?” Kageyama turns to Hinata, completely ignoring Daichi who looks like he’s going to strangle the boy any moment.

“Oh!” Hinata laughs so hard that he can’t help but clutch his stomach, “that’s right. We were mean to Tsukishima back then, huh?”

“What did you do then?” Konoha asks, he seems absorbed by the story as well with that amused expression on his face.

“We told Suga-san and Daichi-san that we don’t want him as a brother, but then Yamaguchi tells us not to be mean to Tsukishima. Hinata and I can’t still accept it so Bokuto-san volunteered to be their dad. He said that he’d adopt Tsukishima and Yamaguchi.”

“Let me guess who the mom is,” Oikawa tells them in a playful tone but then he looks straight to his brother that seems to be listening quietly into their conversation,” it’s Keiji-chan isn’t it?”

“Oh..” Kageyama nods at him with his wide eyes, “how did you know Oikawa-san?”

“Hmmm, intuition Tobio-chan~”

“Well..” Bokuto scratches the back of his neck and stares at the ground, “it’s the past now so…”

“We were kids back then.” Daichi agrees with him, desperate to kill the topic already.

“It’s good to know that we had that kind of fun back then though, ” Suga tells them softly, “must be nice to have those memories back.”

“We should just make another set of memories then.” Daichi says.

Suga turns to look at him but Daichi isn’t looking back. Instead he’s looking at the sky as if he’s counting the stars in the night. Suga can feel his hands itching to touch the other’s face, just to remove those line forming on his forehead as if Daichi is thinking of something so deep and he must be- the way he looks right now.

“Maybe we should.” Suga whispers without meaning to and he gasps when those words come out from his very own mouth. It’s very soft that no one should be able to hear the whisper but when Suga turns his eyes back at Daichi to make sure the other didn’t hear it, his eyes meet a pair of black eyes staring at him as if it’s the embodiment of the night sky itself.

Oikawa whose been staring at the both of them with his eyes looking like he’s solving a puzzle nudges Iwaizumi on his side, “we should leave them alone.”

Iwaizumi glances at where Oikawa is looking before he nods, “We should.”

Oikawa happily smiles at Iwaizumi before gently taking the other’s wrist to lead him the way, “I’m pretty familiar with Shiratorizawa and I know a place you would like Iwa-chan, you want to see it?”

“Sure.”

Bokuto confusedly stares at the retreating figures of Iwaizumi and Oikawa before taking a look at Hinata and Kageyama and he’s even more confuse because he’s pretty sure the two of them are beside him seconds ago. He sees them quarrelling over something while walking on that stall they’ve been talking about earlier with Konoha on their heels trying to separate the both of them.

“We need to talk, Suga.” Daichi’s voice comes into Bokuto’s ears and when he takes a glance at his friend, Daichi’s face look so serious and somewhat melancholy as he stares at Sugawara with the same kind of expression.

“What about?” Sugawara says a little breathless.

“I think we should leave them alone, Bokuto-san.” Bokuto thankfully prevents himself from squeaking out loud that he might interrupt the serious atmosphere between Daichi and Sugawara. He slowly glances back to where the whisper came from and there he saw Akaashi standing while staring at him.

He glances back to Daichi and Sugawara for a moment before nodding his head at Akaashi and walking beside him, even though he hasn’t have any idea as to where they we’re going because they’re walking opposite to where Hinata and the others are; and it surely not the same way where Oikawa and Iwaizumi has gone to.

“Where are we going, Akaashi?” Bokuto asks as he trails the other guy completely trying to push back into his mind the fact that his heart, may or may not take it well with this close proximity he has been bestowed upon with Akaashi.

“Somewhere quiet,” Akaashi says without looking at him, “I have a few questions to ask you as well, if that’s okay.”

“Hmm..” Bokuto nods as the music of the festival slowly becomes a blur into his ears as they walk away from it and goes into what looks like a shrine up into some kind of hill that’s high enough that you could see the lights from the festival like fireflies in the night if you look below.

They take a sit in a stone bench located inside the shrine only the light of the moon illuminating them and the light from the lantern just hanging on the wooden ceiling of the shrine itself.

“What do you want to ask Akaashi?” It’s so quiet that Bokuto is compelled to whisper his words.

Akaashi who’s sitting beside him fiddles with his fingers, “Why are you crying back then when you saw Konoha and I in the woods?”

Bokuto totally did not expect that question that he can't give any reaction for a while but to stay silent with his mouth slightly agape. He expected Akaashi to ask about what are their plans when they arrive at Karasuno or something like that.

“Uhm..” Bokuto tries to come up with an answer. He’s not going to tell Akaashi that he’s heartbroken that time because he thought Akaashi and Konoha are lovers. He would not admit that of course. “I was just… y’know thinking about things.”

“Things?” Akaashi finally looks up from looking at his fingers and settles his eyes on Bokuto who in turn tries not to return the stare and to look anywhere else besides Akaashi.

“Yeah… like about home and stuff. It’s kinda rowdy back there.” He tries to laugh it out.

“Where are you from?” Akaashi tilts his head looking interested despite the straight face.

“Fukurodani,” Bokuto smiles at him before chuckling, “you came from there too!”

“I see.” Akaashi nods at him.

Bokuto’s kind of relieved that Akaashi seems to drop the question but the other continues his questions before he can even talk about anything else, “You… seem close to Kuroo-san.”

“Of course!” Bokuto brightens at the mention of his partner in crime, “He’s been my best bud since we were kids!”

“Then what am I to you back then, Bokuto-san?”

That question shuts Bokuto up. What is it with Akaashi and unexpected questions? Akaashi seems to be serious about this question because he keep his head up and waits for Bokuto to answer it without looking away from his eyes.

What is Akaashi to him? Back then Akaashi is like Bokuto’s pillar. He’s someone Bokuto can come to whenever he’s feeling down or happy or angry, he’s someone Bokuto can count to whenever he needs help. He’s Bokuto’s closest friend. Heck he’s even closer to Bokuto than Kuroo. But that was back then, because the Akaashi now for Bokuto is someone he wants to protect, someone Bokuto wants to hold whenever the other he feels down or happy or angry. He’s everything Bokuto wishes to have again.  So what answer should he give to this question?

“I’m sorry, it’s alright for you not to answer that question.” Akaashi seems to see through Bokuto’s internal struggle that he drops the question off.

“Back then, you’re my very best friend.” Bokuto settles with that answer even though he wants to say more.

Akaashi seems surprise by this answer that the end of his mouth curls up a little, “I thought Kuroo-san is your best friend.”

“Yes he is,” Bokuto nods while slowly turning his lips into a smile, “But you’re like the very bestfriend I have.”

Akaashi was quiet for a moment before he continues, “I’m sorry if I was rude to you for the past days when we’re seeing each other.”

“It’s alright, I know you’re just worried for your brothers.”

“Still… you seem kinda down and you always try to distance yourself whenever I’m around. You don’t need to do that anymore.”

“Alright,” Bokuto tightens his lips, Akaashi seems guilty by this so he wants to liven up the mood and make Akaashi smile for him again just like the old days, “do you like owls, Akaashi?!”

“Yes, I do.” Akaashi seems confuse at the random question but he still answers anyway.

“Me too! Aren’t they so cute?!”

 

* * *

 

“Where exactly are we going, Oikawa?”

“Iwa-chan be patient!”

“We’ve been walking for like fifteen minutes and we’re still not there.”

“Here we are!”

Iwaizumi blankly stares at the old and a little torn down house in front of him before turning to Oikawa with a little scowl, “This is what you’re going to show me?”

“Tsk tsk tsk,” Oikawa wags his fingers, “Iwaaa-chan, don’t judge a book by its cover! Let’s get inside, you’ll see this house is magic!”

Iwaizumi walks behind Oikawa while eyeing the surroundings, it’s all tall grasses and old trees that looms around the house, “What are you even doing that you discovered this place?”

“….I was hiding.” Oikawa doesn’t turn to look at him but his voice is enough that Iwaizumi can tell that it’s not a subject he would like to talk about.

When they entered the house, Iwaiuzmi is a little anxious that as they open the door it would completely break down but it didn’t and what he see inside made him gape a little.

Inside of the house nature seems to find its way for them to live. The walls are covered with green vines that crawl up into the ceiling, there are some roots of trees that seems to be holding the house itself to prevent it from being completely destroyed. Some flowers starts to grow on the sides as well. The only light that surrounds them is the one coming from the door but Oikawa urges Iwaizumi to close it. Iwaizumi complies even though he doesn’t really know why the hell would Oikawa want the light out. As soon as the door closes, something twinkles at the side.

“What’s that?”

“Shhh, Iwa-chan just wait.”

One by one it seems like the place starts to have its own light. Iwaizumi discovers that the twinkling thing is a firefly and by the moment he realizes it they we’re already surrounded by those fireflies that he can even see Oikawa’s face in the dark. The yellow green light coming from the little insects illuminates Oikawa’s serene smiling face that Iwaizumi just gotta do what he gotta do.

He hugs Oikawa like his life depends on it.

It might as well be.

“Iwa-chan..” Oikawa whispers, his arms stiffly on his sides as Iwaizumi squeezes him more.

“I missed you so much, Tooru.” Iwaizumi admits for the first time in his life. He miss Oikawa so much back then he even tries to fall asleep as much as he can just to dream about his childhood friend. But right now, in this very moment, Tooru is beside him and Iwaizumi can’t take it anymore that he just gave in into his desire to touch and feel Tooru’s warmth.

“Iwa- Hajime… is it?” Oikawa whispers in his ears. Iwaizumi just hugs him even more tightly. “I can’t say that I miss you too because I can’t really remember you…”

“It’s alright.” Iwaizumi rests his forehead on the crook of Oikawa’s neck muffling his words.

“But…” Oikawa slowly raises his arms and returns Iwaizumi’s embrace, “I’ve never felt this safe before in another man’s arms.”

“Then,” Iwaizumi continues still whispering in the crook of Oikawa's neck, “would you believe me if I say that I love you?”

Oikawa doesn’t say anything. Iwaizumi waits for it but if he doesn’t believe it; it’s alright either. Because Iwaizumi is going to make him believe his words.

“I wouldn’t say that you’re lying to me,” Oikawa answers, “but I wouldn’t say that I believe you hundred percent either.”

“It’s alright,” Iwaizumi slowly untangles them both and reaches for Oikawa’s face to cup it, “because I’m going to prove it to you.”

Oikawa smiles at him that gives Iwaizumi all the push he needs to let Oikawa feel his love over and over again, “Let’s see, Iwa-chan.”

 

* * *

 

Daichi sighs and takes Sugawara’s wrist, “Let’s take a seat somewhere.”

The both of them looks for something to sit on and when they finally do they rest themselves into it. Daichi eyes the festival first, the bright lights, the loud music, the happy chatters of the people around him before closing his eyes and prepares himself. He takes a deep breath-

“Suga-“

“Daichi-“

Both Daichi and Sugawara blinks at each other before slowly turning their lips into a smile.

“I don’t like this atmosphere.” Sugawara admits, “It’s too tense.”

“Me too,” Daichi says, “sorry.”

“What do you want to talk about?” Sugawara asks him curiously, Daichi is glad that the tension earlier is starting to dissipate.

“I just want to tell you what I really am to you,” Daichi starts trying to swallow his nerves and tell the truth to Sugawara, “I’m… a knight. To be precise, your knight.”

Sugawara looks at him as if he’s joking, “Are you kidding me Daichi? Because that’s a silly joke.”

“No..” Daichi says seriously, “look Suga… you’re not exactly a normal person in Karasuno.”

“What?” Sugawara looks so confuse, “what am I, Daichi?”

“You’re the son of the King and Queen. You’re the Prince of Karasuno, Suga.”

Sugawara looks like he’s about to storm off and Daichi is a little scared by this but Sugawara doesn’t move an inch and just stares at him as if trying to decode Daichi.

“Are you serious?”

“I am.”

“Why are you just telling me this?”

“I thought that if I told you before we even go, you would never come with us.” Daichi admits, “I’m so sorry Suga… I would accept if you wouldn’t want to go with us anymore. It’s all my fault for not telling you as soon as poss—“

“Daichi.” Sugawara shuts him up. His face is so serious and without a hint of emotion in there.

“..what?”

“I’m not going back because I already promised Tadashi that I would come with him along with our brothers.”

Daichi sighs in relief but Sugawara is not yet done.

“But I want you to tell me the real purpose of you and your friends about finding us.” Sugawara asks him with a hint of doubt in his eyes that Daichi wants to completely erase. He doesn't blame him, Sugawara decided to trust him with this but Daichi ends up not telling him the whole truth.

“There’s nothing but us wanting to get all of you back from the witch’s hands.” He says sincerely.

“Are you ordered to come and find me?” Sugawara still doesn’t believe him completely.

“I volunteered.” Daichi says, “I’m your knight and I’m the one responsible for you. I won’t let anyone hurt you anymore. Also..”

“Also, what?”

“I’m also your friend, that’s why I’m this determined to get you back.”

“This is too much Daichi.” Sugawara sighs to himself, “I don’t even know what to expect when I come back.”

“Don’t worry,” Daichi takes one of Sugawara’s hands to squeeze it softly, “I’ll be with you along the way.”

"I'm... going to trust you again," Sugawara slowly tells him as his eyebrows furrow, "but this would be the last time I will."

"I won't waste it, Suga. I promise."

Daichi is already happy that Sugawara is still able to give him a tight smile.

 

* * *

 

“Oh, ” Kuroo says when he turns his head to where his friends are, only finding they we’re gone already, “everyone’s gone.”

“Yaku will kill us if every one of them comes home already full.” Kenma tells him as he scoops a goldfish from the small wooden water tub and puts it in a bowl.

“I’m pretty sure Hinata and Kageyama would be dead then,” Kuroo inspects Kenma, “you’re pretty good at this.”

Kenma shrugs, “It’s easy.” He says as he scoops another gold fish.

The stall owner is gaping at the amount of goldfish that Kenma has already scoop that Kuroo feels like he’s obligated to give him a strained smile all the while telling Kenma that it’s already enough goldfish to take home to.

“I’ll just give this to Shouyou.” Kenma says when Kuroo asks him about what is his plan with all the goldfish he caught.

“Shouyou?”

Kenma blushes a little, “It’s Hinata."

Kuroo prevents himself from stopping his walk, “You’re on first name basis then?”

“He calls me Kenma so he told me I could just call him Shouyou.”

“Hmmm.” Kuroo stares away from Kenma then.

He’s not jealous. Totally not. It’s just that Kenma met Hinata literally just today but they’re already on a first name basis but of course Kuroo who’s Kenma’s CHILDHOOD friend is only called Kuroo and not Tetsurou. It's fine and he’s not jealous.

“I can call you Tetsurou if you want.”

Kuroo stops.

“You will?” He asks Kenma cautiously.

“It’s not..” Kenma tries to hide his face using his hair again, “It’s not like it’s a big deal.”

Kuroo wants to grin but he prevents himself, “It’s fine by me, but you used to call me Kuro back then.”

“Kuro? As in black?” Kenma asks.

“Hmm.” Kuroo nods and they continue to walk, “As of today I still don’t know why you call me that.”

“Kuro sounds nice for you.”

“You think so?”

“Yeah.” Kenma agrees, “I’ll just call you Kuro then.”

“Ah, brings back memories.”

Kenma stops at this and Kuroo had a moment of silence before realizing that he fucked up again.

“Shit, Kenma I’m sorry..”

“No it’s fine.” Kenma tells him before tilting his head up to look at him, “it’s not like it’s your fault that I lost my memories.”

“It’s my fault.” Kuroo tells him honestly and prevents himself from meeting Kenma’s eyes. “If I was strong enough to protect you from the witch back then… you wouldn’t experience all of those ugly things and then you wouldn’t... forget about you past. You wouldn’t… forget about me... us.” He says bitterly with a scowl on his face.

He can feel Kenma’s eyes on him but Kuroo doesn’t make any move to meet the other with his. They were both silent for a moment until Kenma takes Kuroo’s hands on his own.

“Kuro.”

“..what?”

“Look at me.”

Kuroo hesitates but then complies. He meets Kenma’s golden eyes looking at him like there’s nothing wrong about anything, gentle and soft. “It’s not your fault. So don’t stress yourself about that.”

“But-“

“It’s not like you wanted me to get kidnapped, right? Don’t worry.” Kenma pulls Kuroo to rest his head on Kuroo’s shoulders, “And you said so yourself… we can just make another set of memories together.”

Kuroo sighs at himself, realizing that he’s being so emotional that Kenma had no choice but to lecture him. “Sorry, I’m just being dramatic.”

“Yeah,” Kenma raises his head up and rests his chin on the taller’s shoulders in turn, “I’m definitely going to remember this. It’s going to be on the top list of my new set of memories of you.”

“Aw,” Kuroo tells him and lightly pinches Kenma’s nose, “don’t. You should remember me as the handsome fella that was your neighbour at Datekou.”

“Hmm,” Kenma scrunches his nose, “I’ll think about it.”

Kuroo chuckles at this before giving the smaller one a hug, “If you say so, kitten.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got sick halfway writing this and I just needed to take a break ;A; Sorry for slow updates aaaaahhh. I'm going to have to go back to school again and I'm already starting to wilt myself.  
> Also, how do you write Bokuto and Daichi ;A;


	21. moments we will hold onto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY OHMYGOD IM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE LATE LATE SUUUUUUUPER LATE UPDATE ;A;

They came back that night after everyone gathered together again. Yaku had prepared quite a meal and everyone enjoyed it all together, even though Tsukishima can’t eat all that well. Kageyama and Hinata bid them farewell after some night talk and then promised to come back tomorrow with Semi with their portraits.

Later that night when everyone is already heading out to their own respective rooms, Yamaguchi coughs lightly to call his brothers' attention.

“Uhmm,” Yamaguchi scratches his cheek with his index finger while looking sheepish, “so earlier Tsukki had a really bad headache, and . . .”

Oikawa raises his brow at his brother all too knowingly, “So what you’re trying to say is that you’d like to sleep beside him tonight, isn’t it?”

Yamaguchi blinks in surprise at how his brother can already tell what’s in his mind but smile shyly nonetheless, “Mm. I’ll sleep on another futon though.”

“Okay.” Yaku says a little sleepily.

“Uhm, but the thing is,” the youngest of them continued, “I’ll be using Lev’s futon so . . . I’m just wondering if it’s okay for you to let him sleep on mine, since he won’t have any place to sleep.”

“He can sleep at the living room.” Yaku quickly snaps irritably as soon as he heard it but Akaashi stares at his brother and can clearly see the light blush that’s threatening to come out.

“Oya?” Akaashi says with his eyes neutral but he’s raising his eyebrow, “what is this?”

“Hmm,” Oikawa grins circling around Yaku, “could this be~”

“S-Shut up,” Yaku glares at him, “he can sleep at the living room, it’s fine.”

“Aww!” Oikawa claps Yaku’s shoulders, “don’t be mean, Yaku. He’ll be cold out there!”

“It’s fine, isn’t it.” Sugawara puts his hands on both on his hips and smiles, “he can sleep beside Yaku.”

“O-Oi!”

Yamaguchi giggles, “I’ll tell him then!”

 

* * *

 

“Someone had a good evening~” Kuroo smirks as he sets his futon next to Bokuto’s.

Bokuto smiles at him, “Akaashi and I talked earlier!”

“Oh, really?” Kuroo smiles genuinely. He’s happy that his friend is already coming back to his joyful persona. “What did you two talked about?”

“Uhm. . .” Bokuto tilts his head to the side his already large eyes widening even more, “a lot of things actually.”

“Is this a development I’m hearing?” Daichi grins at them.

“Ah. . .” Bokuto says looking up at the ceiling awkwardly, “I think Akaashi is just curious about his past as well.”

“You can give it to him.” Kuroo sensing the doubt starting to creep again on his bestfriend tells him seriously, “You’ve been with him most of his childhood life to begin with.”

“Maybe. . .”

“You can,” Iwaizumi throws a pillow at Bokuto as he frowns, “of course, you can.”

Bokuto blinks at him for a moment before actually laughing, “If you guys say so.”

“Anyway,” Kuroo turns around when he's sure that Bokuto's already okay to eye the giant residing in their room, “why the hell are you being so fidgety, Lev?”

“Huh?!” Lev stares at him with wide eyes. He’s sitting on top of his futon next to Tsukishima and keeps on glancing at the door as if waiting for someone to come in. Tsukishima is on his side, looking anywhere but his roommates.

“What are you two hiding?” Daichi sternly asks.

Lev slightly jumps in his seat, “N-Nothi—“

The door opens revealing Yamaguchi Tadashi.

“Pardon the intrusion~” Yamaguchi says as he bows at them before looking back at Tsukishima who might not be blushing as they lock eyes.

“Uhm. . .” Iwaizumi blinks at him, “why are you here, Yamaguchi?”

“Oh,” Yamaguchi says, “I thought Lev already told you but I’m going to exchange futons with him tonight.”

“Huh?” Kuroo as dumbfounded, “why?”

“Tsukki had a bad headache earlier, so I was just hoping that I can be by his side since he told me it hurt really badly and I just wanted to look over him.”

The four elders in the room watches them silently. Yamaguchi squirms at where he’s standing, so Tsukishima signs for him to come inside and sit beside him. Yamaguchi is happy to follow. Lev on the other hand is preparing for his escape.

"Is there something wrong?" Yamaguchi asks.

The four others turn to look at each other with understanding.

Daichi sighs, “It’s fine, Yamaguchi.”

“Yeah yeah, It’s fine.” Kuroo says, “Tsukishima must need you _so much_ since _we can’t attend to him_ , anyway.” He glares at Lev.

“Ngak.” Lev jumps slightly at the tone of Kuroo’s voice, looking back to notice that Kuroo is giving him a glance that says “don’t-do-anything-stupid-or-I’ll-kick-your-ass-to-the-moon look”.

“I’ll be leaving then~” Lev says quietly.

Kuroo sighs, “That prick.”

“Totally unfair.” Bokuto slumps in his futon.

Yamaguchi blinks at them and then turn to look at Tsukishima who just tells him not to mind them and get ready to sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Ah,” Oikawa says as he meets Lev at the hallway to their room, “Yaku’s already asleep.” He winks at Lev who in turn blushes furiously that Oikawa had to stop himself from laughing.

“I-l’ll be heading there then,” Lev tells him and bows, “where are you going Oikawa-san?”

“Oh, I usually can’t sleep this early so I’m just going at the balcony for fresh air.”

“I see,” Lev nods in understanding, “I’ll be going then.”

Oikawa walks quietly to the balcony. The moment he reaches it, he took a deep breath and allows himself to get lost in the silence of the night. He struts toward the wooden railing and rests his elbows. The night is chilly but he doesn’t mind. He eyes the beautiful scenery of the skies and tries to count how many starts came up tonight.

_“Would you believe me if I said that I love you?”_

Goddamn.

Oikawa, never in his life imagined that someone would tell him those sweet sweet words.

He remembers. Remembers the way Iwaizumi smells when he told him that. Remembers that tight hug that screams how Iwaizumi missed him. Remembers how the glows of the fireflies illuminate Iwaizumi’s longing face and remembers that it felt so right that time.

_Would I believe him?_

He sighs.

_It’s not like he would gain anything from telling me that, right? He doesn’t look like the type of person that would say that as a joke._

He frowns.

_What if he just wants sex?_

_All of them come to me just for that._

_Some even lie that I’m beautiful. They always lie so that they can gain something from me._

“Can’t sleep?”

Oikawa gasps jumping slightly and turns around to see Iwaizumi standing there, leaning his weight into the doorframe and looking at him.

“Iwa-chan,” Oikawa sighs, “it’s just you. I thought someone broke into the house.”

“It’s just me.” Iwaizumi tells him softly and Oikawa had a feeling that those words held more meaning that it looks to be. Iwaizumi walks up beside him, “It’s already late for you to be here though.”

“Hmm,” Oikawa nods, staring right up ahead, “I can’t really sleep until midnight for some unknown reasons.”

“Maybe it’s because you think too much?” Iwaizumi turns to look at him, his back leaning against the wooding railing.

“Maybe?” Oikawa grins lightly, no reaching his eyes, “I think a lot of things.”

“Like what?”

Oikawa is silent for a moment.

Iwaizumi waits.

“Like what exactly do you want from me.” Oikawa didn’t mean for it to sound harsh, but there’s no other way to know unless he asks.

Iwaizumi didn’t answer for a moment and Oikawa was already trying to believe his hypothesis earlier but Iwaizumi speaks before he can.

“I want your trust.” He says looking back at Oikawa with his determined eyes gleaming under the moonlight, “Your trust that I won’t hurt you like any other guy who did.”

Oikawa surely didn’t expect that from Iwaizumi, so he just stares at the guy blankly as his head fill him up with thoughts that he tries to repress for a long time.

Iwaizumi stares back but was the first to look away as he breathes with a small smile on his face. He turns to look forward and stares at the peaceful village in front of him, “Though that might be hard for you to give.”

Oikawa blinks trying to return back to his normal state of mind and copies Iwaizumi, “Yeah.”

“But that’s why I should just try harder.”

This time, Oikawa doesn’t turn to look at him. He just smiled to himself, “We’ll see.”

 

* * *

 

Lev is excited.

No.

Lev is exhilarated.

“Pardon the intrusion~” He says as he slips through the room wherein the brothers are staying.

“Oh, Lev,” Suga greets him with a smile and is already on his futon, “that is Tadashi’s futon.” He points into a futon near the end of the room adjacent to a small lump of figure that just screams Yaku, who’s hiding behind his sheets.

Lev wants to laugh at his cuteness but decides not to, since Kenma is staring at him entirely knowing what’s happening.

Man. Kenma’s so perceptive.

“Is Tsukishima going to be okay?” Akaashi asks him genuinely as he walks toward the futon next to Yaku.

“I’m sure he is,” Lev smiles back at him while patting his futon. Yaku on his side flinch slightly and Lev has to stop himself from giggling, “since Tadashi’s already there to take care of him.”

“I see,” Akaashi smiles at him and then the smile turned into a smirk and before Lev can actually comprehend it Akaashi is giving him a wink, “Have a good night, Lev.”

“Y-you too, Akaashi-san.” Lev says a little strangled because did Akaashi of all people gave him a wink that looks like he’s suggesting something?

Suga laughs in his place giving the same smile as Akaashi gave him earlier, heck it was the same smile Oikawa gave him as well. Kenma, the only one in the room who’s staring at him judgingly sighed and lay down on his bed ignoring everyone.

“I’m going to turn off the lights now.” Suga says.

Lev places himself carefully beside Yaku, he adjusted his futon earlier so now his and Yaku’s futon looks like one big futon, the only thing separating them is the damn blanket that Yaku’s hiding himself with.

Lev waited until he’s sure that everyone else beside him and Yaku is already asleep.

“Yaku-san are you still awake?” He whispers.

No reply.

“If you don’t say anything Yaku-san, then I will roll over to your bed and then hug you from behind~” He says quietly and hides his laugh with his hands when Yaku started moving.

“Just get to sleep, Lev.” Yaku saaid with his words muffled and soft from behind the sheets.

Lev adjusted himself so he’s facing Yaku’s back now. He reaches out and trace his index finger onto Yaku’s spine. He can feel Yaku freezing at his place but he can’t help but keep doing circles on his back.

“Lev, stop that.” Yaku finally, FINALLY, peek his head out of his blanket and turn to look at him.

“You finally showed yourself.” Lev grins at him and Yaku had the urge to hide himself again because Lev looks so handsome with just the moonlight illuminating his face.

“Well,” Yaku huffs to hide his embarrassment, “what do you want?”

“Would you give me what I want?” Lev teasingly asks him.

Yaku squints back at him, “Depends.”

“How about,” Lev pretended to think about it before settling into a soft grin, “a goodnight kiss maybe?”

Yaku is sure that not even the damned blanket can hide his flustered face, “Why would I give you a goodnight kiss.” he mutters to himself in particular but his words are contradicting his actions since he’s already moving his face towards Lev. He can see that the younger boy has his eyes widening as he watch Yaku wiggling his way towards him. It’s so cute that Lev has to bite his lips.

Yaku feeling a bit bold tonight tells himself that-- fuck it, he really wanted to kiss Lev as well ever since the ride from Karasuno.

Yaku finally doesn’t have to raise his head just to look at Lev because they’re lying down and can be face-to-face. He close the distance between them and the ghost of Lev’s breath send tingles down his stomach and a shiver through his spine.

He close his eyes once their lips met and it’s not like there was something grand that happens like fireworks exploding at the distance or the sounds of a marching band that booms loudly as they goes through the streets. It’s just a brush of their lips together, the feeling of Lev’s skin on his and the sounds of their erratic breathing in the silence of the night.

But damn is it the best feeling that Yaku has felt for a long time.

He might have cried but then Lev is smiling as they kiss and that was enough to stop him from feeling teary eyed.

“I may be smiling too much that it can look like I’m being an asshole but really, I’m just too happy I can’t help it.” Lev tells him as he locked his eyes onto Yaku’s caramel ones, reaching for the smaller one’s hands to intertwine it with his own.

“You look stupid.” Yaku says but without a bite, for his face has the same expression Lev has, almost like a mirror.

Kenma on the side can’t help but smile as well, curling himself even more onto his blanket, satisfied that his brother is already finding happiness on his own.

 

* * *

 

There was a loud shouting outside and Daichi might have killed Hinata from being too loud but there was Semi and Shirabu as well, dressed in yukata that has the same color as the gates of Shiratorizawa looking very fresh in the morning but bored at the same time. Daichi felt like he should have combed his hair first before answering them and opening the gates.

“Good Morning.” Daichi politely told them trying to supress the yawn that was attempting to come out.

“Good Morning, Sawamura-san.” Semi greets him back  while Shirabu nods at Daichi. Semi turns his head towards what seemed to be a carriage and there at the front was Tendou saluting when he sees Daichi’s eyes landing on him. Daichi nods at him as a greeting.

“Semi-san managed to paint the things Kenma needed a lot earlier so we’re here Daichi-san!” Hinata says cheerfully, Kageyama unusually missing from his side.

“I see,” Daichi nodded and was pretty impressed that Semi managed to be so quick at this. He must be really skilled to be able to do that. “well, even though it’s not my home, would you gentlemen, wants to get inside first? The others are still asleep, especially Kenma.” 

“It’s fine.” Semi said, “I could just leave the paintings in here. I need to do something at the palace as well so I can’t afford to stay. But if there is any kind of modification Kenma-san wants to, you can call Tendou and in turn Tendou can reach to me.”

“Oh, thank you so much, ” Daichi says, “but let me just get Bokuto to pay for the portraits.”

“Alright.” Semi smiles at him and Daichi has to blink for a moment because somehow he resembles Suga. Must be the hair.

Daichi goes back to their room and shakes the living hell out of poor Bokuto Koutarou.

“Daichiiiiiiiiiiii,” Bokuto whines when Daichi kicks his side, “whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy.”

Daichi feels a little bad about waking up Bokuto this early when he’s like this but he needs money to pay for the portraits. And well Bokuto is the one with a castle in here, not him. “I need the money for the portraits.”

“Itsh in Kroos bag.” Bokuto answers him, turning his back from Daichi and planting his face onto his pillow.

“Why the hell is your money in Kuroo’s bag?” Daichi huffs but goes and looks for Kuroo’s bag. He did not even try to attempt to wake Kuroo up because there’s going to be a huge percentage that his reaction would be the same as Bokuto’s.

When Daichi finally found the bag, he looks at the contents of it and finds the money easily. Kuroo’s surprisingly neat on his things and has placed the money in a brown cloth wrapped by elastic.

“Good morning, Daichi-san.”

Daichi turns around to see Yamaguchi waking up. He’s in Tsukishima’s futon and Daichi’s not even surprised a bit when he saw it earlier.

“Good morning, Yamaguchi.” Daichi says and slips through the door and leaves them alone but not without hearing Tsukishima telling his lover to go back to sleep.

Oh god. Daichi has the thought sinking into him. Tsukishima has a lover. And the lover is Yamaguchi. And it was the two boys he and Suga were taking care of when they were kids.

But of course he’s not jealous that the kids he was taking care of when he was a younger were already together and happy and can sleep together.

He wants to be the lover of a certain someone too.

But of course he’s the one who’s fucking it all up.

“ _I’m also your friend, that’s why I’m this determined to get you back.”_

Friends. Of ourse Daichi, you want Sugawara just as a _friend_.

Daichi blinks.

It’s too damn early for these thoughts.

When he reaches back to where Semi and Shirabu is, Hinata was already gone.

“Where is Hinata? And Kageyama?” Daichi says as he hands the money to Semi politely.

“Oh, apparently Kenma-san is already awake and he goes to give the portraits to him. Kageyama was assigned for a job earlier so he can't go.”

“I see.” Daichi nods.

“Well then,” Shirabu says, “we shall get going.”

“Oh,” Tendou says from the carriage when Semi and Shiabu starts to get inside, “Hayato says that he won’t be coming back today so you can take your time, and when you leave lock the doors and make sure nothing would set his house on fire.”

Daichi smiles, “Oh, we will. Please tell him thank you for letting us stay here.”

“Will be,” Tendou says, “now we shall be going. I’ll leave Shirmpy-chan there, I'm pretty sure he can take care of himself.”

 

* * *

 

“Kenma! Kenma! Aren’t these portraits awesome?!” Hinata says as he gives Kenma the portraits. They’re in the living room and Daichi tells him to talk quietly as he goes back to their room to sleep again probably.

Now Kenma should not be awake this early but he can’t sleep back again. Not when he heard Hinata’s shouting voice outside.

“Hmm.” Kenma eyes the portraits. It’s enough for him to envision the places to get them there. This would probably require a lot of his energy since he’ll be going to transport eight people all together. He’s pretty sure that he can hold it for about 30 seconds before his energy dries up.

“What are you thinking about?” Hinata tilts his head to the side when Kenma didn’t speak for a while.

“I was just thinking about how I could hold up a portal long enough so that everyone can be transported altogether.”

“Is it really that hard?” Hinata says genuinely curious.

“It would be hard for one person. I’m not that strong because I’m still not an expert when it comes to magic.”

“You could probably do it!” Hinata tells him with excitement, “I mean, you already know how to use magic and you’re really smart Kenma, you could probably do it!”

Kenma eyes his friend for a while not expecting the trust he gives on his talent. Kenma can’t help but smile a little, “That’s kind of reassuring, Shouyou.”

“Of course! Don’t worry about it much! If you need my help just tell me! Oh and thank you again for the gold fishes! They’ve been kept in a nice aquarium. Or more like Kageyama’s bowl tank.”

“Shouyou!” A wild creature appears at the hallway.

“NOYA-SAN!”

“Wanna run for a jog?! Asahi-san’s and Ryuu’s still asleep, I don’t want to wake them up today so will you go with me?!”

“Sure! Oh,” He turns to look back at Kenma, “do you want to join us Kenma?”

Kenma grimace just at the thought of going outside to sweat, “No thanks.”

“Alright,” Hinata says, “I’ll be right back!”

Kenma nods and follows the two retreating figure with his eyes until he can’t see them. He’s about to go back to his room to put the portraits in a safe place when a pair of arms circle around his waist.

“Good morning, kitten.” A low husky morning voice whispers in his left ear and Kenma fights himself from gasping at the sudden intimacy.

“Kuro.” It was the only thing he could say at the moment since his heart is beating so fast like Kenma went to jog outside together with Hinata and Nishinoya.

“I heard someone really loud and cheery that I kind of want to put them inside a bag just to shut them up.”

Kenma smiles a little, “That’s Shouyou.”

“Yeah,” Kuroo says putting his chin on Kenma’s head and hugging him more, “I could tell from the really high-pitched voice.”

“You can sleep back you know?” Kenma tilts his head to look back at Kuroo, Kuroo in turn eyes him back, “Daichi went back to sleep again.”

“Hmm, I could,” Kuroo tilts his chin up to pretend he’s thinking but then turns his eyes back to Kenma, “only if you allow me to cuddle you and sleep back together with me.”

Kenma lowers his head to try and attempt to hide his blush, “I can’t go back to sleep.”

“But Kenma,” Kuroo says a little whiny, “It’s noooot faiiiiiir~”

“Why?”

“Oh you know, it’s already pretty annoying that Lev could sleep in a room together with Yaku. And then this morning when I woke up, I see Tsukishima and Yamaguchi cuddling and being all sweet and gross with each other.”

Kenma laughs silently, “Want to know more?”

“Huh?”

“Well, I’m pretty sure Lev just got a kiss from Yaku last night.”

Kuroo goes still and Kenma is trying really hard not to giggle at this.

“What?” Kuroo said blankly.

“They kissed.” Kenma blinks innocently, "and they're cuddling in our room as well when I woke up."

“AUGH!” Kuroo whimpers, “why does that kid always get ahead of me!?”

“Well,” Kenma turns back to him with his neutral eyes but not removing Kuroo’s arms around him, “if you told me that you want me to sleep with you last night, then I would.”

Kuroo stops his whining and stares at Kenma. Like reaaaaaally stares at Kenma and they were silent for a while, just looking at each other in comfortable silence. Untill Kuroo speaks.

“You’re so beautiful, kitten.”

Kenma splutters incomprehensible words because he did not at least expect those words early in the morning. Kuroo in turn stares at him amusedly, eying the flush in Kenma’s face starting to get redder and redder.

“Damn,” Kuroo says lovingly as he cups Kenma’s face so that the smaller boy would not be able to stare at anything but him. He smiles softly at Kenma and uses his thumbs to caress his cheeks, “I’m so in love with you.”

Kenma would go as far as to compare his face with a red apple because his face is heating up so much it’s not even normal. But of course, Kuroo’s not yet finish because he leans in and touches Kenma’s lips with his own, moving in soft and slow and full of, full of---what’s that word? Kenma tries to thin of the word best to describe it as he returns the kiss, gripping on Kuroo’s sides as he closes his eyes.

It’s not until they break the kiss, trying to catch their breaths, looking into each other eyes and smiling mouths that he remembers it.

Love.

Yup. Full of love.

“Awwww. That was so sweet!” Oikawa claps at the back, looking at them with teasing eyes.

Kenma attempts to hide his face on Kuroo’s shoulders because of course one of his brothers would see them, but Kuroo just laughs at his cuteness and turns back to look at Oikawa with a wink.

“Good morning, Oikawa.”

“Good morning to you too, Kuroo-chan, but I think my brother already gave the good in the morning on you.” Oikawa laughs.

Kenma groans in Kuroo’s shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The only reason I was not able to update this fic is school. Yeah. Fuck school ;A; No but seriously, I don't know when will I be able to just lay around and write fanfics because school is hectic and there's tons of work and I'm writing my undergrad thesis and there's just a lot of shit going around but yeah. This for an advance Merry Christmas by the way. I don't know if people still read this but uhm if there are still waiting for this thank you so much and I'm sorry for making you suffer from wating omg ;A;


	22. now or never

“So this is the gate of Wakunan.” Yaku peers curiously at the portrait on his hands, holding it upwards for a better look. The gate is enormous with intricate design of traditional Japanese gate, an arc at the top with some writings patched in the middle of it resembling a scroll. Its colours are in white and rose and under the arc is a sign with the writing that says, ‘THE KINGDOM OF WAKUNAN’.

“They have really nice people there Yaku-san!” Lev tells him as he takes a peek at the painting as well from Yaku’s back, bending forward to be able to.

“Hmm.  Really?” Yaku asks as he stares at the portrait blankly, “so after Wakunan, what’s next?”

“It’s going to be Johzenji,” Kuroo answers him with a smirk, “unlike Wakunan there’s a ton of really unruly people there, although you can find some good eggs. They could come off as really loud though.”

“Are we talking about Terushima?” Bokuto grins at him.

“Oya Oya.” Kuroo grins back.

Yaku raises his brow and turns to look at the simple looking gate of Johzenji. It does not seem like a gate that would inhabit rowdy people, with its simple design and writings that says ‘Simplicity and Fortitude’.

“I’ve been there!” Nishinoya says, “The people there are mostly assholes though.”

“We’ll just gonna beat their asses if they try to harm us Noya-san!!!!” Tanaka intensely shouts while pumping his fist in the air.

“Man, I wish Shouyou would go with us but I think that blueberry haired partner of his is more important!”

“O-Oi. . .” Asahi tries to stop them from shouting but fails anyway.

Iwaizumi shakes his head at them, “Don’t mind them. Anyway, next to that would be Fukurodani, which is Bokuto’s Kingdom by the way.” He turns to look at Akaashi. He hands the portrait of Fukurodani gate that’s all golden and white with black calligraphy, saying ‘Fukurodani’ and at the sides of the arc are two huge sculpture of horned owls. “It’s where you’re from, so if you’d like to stay there when we arrive it’s fine.”

Akaashi blinks at him and seems to contemplate, “I’d like to stay with my brothers up until Karasuno.”

“I’d like to stay there.” A voice speaks up.

Everyone gazes at Konoha.

“I’m originally from Fukurodani.” Konoha shrugs, “I don’t know if my family is still there but it does not hurt to try right?”

Akaashi nods and smiles softly towards him, “Of course.”

Daichi nods awkwardly since he sees Bokuto averting his gaze from them, “Alright, well after that it would be Nekoma. Where Kuroo, Lev, Yaku and Kenma came from.” He reveals the portrait of the Nekoma gate with all its bold red and black calligraphy. It’s quite simple and seems nothing was normal aside from the intricate design of spirals at the columns that seems like a black fire coming from the ground up to the sky.

“Our gate is so cool!” Lev happily says at Yaku and Kenma, “the King was the one who personally designed it! Isn’t your father so cool, Kenma-san!” He turns at Kenma with big bright happy eyes.

“. . . Huh?” Kenma asks with confusion.

“King?” Yaku frowns.

“Uhm. . .” Lev eyes are still big but with horror when Kuroo stiffens beside him.

The light atmosphere suddenly vanished and is replaced by confusion and suspicion. Everyone turns to look at Kuroo and Lev but the peering eyes of Sugawara, Akaashi and Oikawa were the one who stands out the most. There is a moment of silence within the house and even Nishinoya and Tanaka were silent, staring at the people around like cats wary of a foreign object they just saw.

“Is there anything you’re _still_ not telling us, Daichi?” Sugawara decides to break the ice with his vehement voice, emphasizing the word ‘still’, which in turn makes Daichi and his crew to wince.

“We should probably sit down.” Daichi decides to say after a long sigh.

 

* * *

 

“What in the world?” Oikawa exclaims after Daichi and the rest explains who they really are in one intense meeting at the living room.

“Yeah. . .” Kuroo awkwardly scratches his nape while trying his best not to look at Kenma and Oikawa.

“So you’re saying that not only am I a crown prince or something but Oikawa and Kenma as well?” Sugawara clarifies while frowning and crossing his arms. He then turns to Tsukishima with an inexplicable expression, “And that Tsukishima is my first cousin, who by the way is another royal blood just like Bokuto and Lev.”

“And Lev is Kenma’s cousin?” Yaku scoffs, “is there anything else you’re not telling us? All these revelations are making me rethink our decision.”

“Sorry, Yaku-san!” Lev bows and presses his palms together showing that he’s deeply sorry for not telling Yaku everything since the beginning, “But I did tell you that I’m a prince didn’t I?”

Yaku huffs at him, “Yeah but you did not tell me that Kenma is as well.”

“I’m a bit confuse,” Akaashi speaks after being eerily silent the whole chaos, “why did you not tell us truth in the first place?”

“Well. . .” Daichi starts, “it’s not like anyone of you would believe it if we told you in the first place. We decided that it would be better if all of you already trust us before telling everything.”

“And you think this is building our trust towards you?” Oikawa spats exasperatedly, raising both of his arms as a gesture, “From what it sounds to me, you’re all making sure that we’ll be going with all of you by not telling us the truth.”

“Well,” Bokuto bites his lower lip in shame as he hangs his head low, “that’s not really wrong. We were scared that once we told you all of the truth you’ll never come back to us. We became desperate after looking for everyone for many many years.”

Iwaizumi peers at Bokuto for an amount of time, as if contemplating if he should speak or not. He decides the former is better anyway, “Now that all of you know the truth,” he starts, trying not to look at Oikawa’s glaring eyes at him, he knows he fucked up. Earning Oikawa’s trust again would be a lot harder but he decided to continue speaking calmly, “we can give you the choice to come back to Datekou. We are wrong about hiding the truth in the first place, so to be fair you can choose to stay or not.”

Kuroo glances at him with worried eyes, the guy himself seems to be on the verge of breakdown. He turns to look at Kenma who’s staying far away from him and feels a growing lump in his throat as he tries to speak, “Kenma, I’m so sorry.” Kuroo said with a crack in his voice.

Kenma does not look at him in the eyes. Kuroo bites his lip and holds onto the person nearest him which is Bokuto.

“Uhm. . .” Nishinoya decides to interfere, not minding Asahi on his side telling him to keep quiet, “what’s the big deal ‘bout it?”

“Huh?” Oikawa asks him irritably.

“I mean, look I get that they hid that some of ya’ll are royal blood, but who cares if you belong into a royal family or some shit? The point is, they’re still going to bring you to your families. So what’s the big deal?” Nishinoya raises his brows towards them, as if they are stupid to even have a fight over this.

“The big deal here is that they lied to us, Nishinoya.” Sugawara answers him with a frown.

“Well technically they didn’t lie. They just hid some things. Plus, what’s so bad about being in a royal family? Ya’ll can get all the things you need and want.  Which is what you want in the first place, right, Suga-san?” He raises both of his hands like he’s in surrender, “Did not want to bring your old part time job here but isn’t that the reason why you even took that job?”

“O-oi Noya,” Asahi tries to stop him, “I don’t think you need to bring that up.”

“Well there are some things that are not really that nice about being in a royal family.” Bokuto tries to tell them, “Like, the responsibilities towards the kingdom.” He winces.

“I think Nishinoya-san has a point.” Yamaguchi speaks up skeptically, “We’re still going to see our families, which is what we agreed with them in the first place.”

Akaashi sighs as he holds his temple, “There’s no point going back now.” He decides, “We’re already leaving today, we might as well go forward.”

“I’ll come with all of my brothers,” Oikawa says but he’s still seething, “but don’t expect me to just _trust_ all of you again. One wrong move and you’ll regret it.” He gets out of the living room and goes back to their shared bedroom to pack his things.

“I really hope you’re not hiding anything anymore, Daichi.” Sugawara looks at Daichi with disappointment in his eyes as he follows Oikawa back to their room.

“Kenma. .” Kuroo calls him but Kenma turns around and grabs Yaku’s hand to follow the rest of his brothers.

“I should be mad about this,” Akaashi tells them as he glances towards Yamaguchi who’s in deep thought, “but I will not be. My brothers are already mad enough for me to get angry and I don’t like this kind of relationship with people we’re supposed to be travelling with. I just hope that all of you will do what you promised us and we won't have problems.”

“I assure you Akaashi, we did not intend for things to end up like this.” Daichi promises him.

“I get it,” Akaashi nods and sighs, “Yamaguchi, let’s go. We need to pack our things as well.”

“Huh?” Yamaguchi says as he was removed from his train of thought, “Yeah. Of course.”

“Well. . .” Konoha says after the brothers are gone, “that kind of ended well. Just a little.”

Kuroo just gives him a pout but does not retaliate.

 

* * *

 

“So. . . you’re a prince, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asks quietly as they place their things inside the carriage. They already said their goodbyes towards Hinata and the rest of Shiratorizawa, especially Ushijima. So now, they’re already preparing to travel.

Tsukishima sighs and stops what he’s doing to turn and look at the freckled one. He holds Yamaguchi’s hands with both of his own, “I am. But that won’t change anything between us.” The blonde says in a quiet tone that seems to want to reassure Tadashi.

“But my mother is a servant in the kingdom of Karasuno.” Yamaguchi says, “Wouldn’t people think that you deserve much better than someone like me?”

Tsukishima blinks at him, “We’re still here at Shiratorizawa and you’re already worrying about what would people think about you and I at Karasuno." He tucks Tadashi's hair behind his ears and then caresses his freckled face, "It’s going to be okay, so don’t worry so much about it my Tadashi.”

Yamaguchi blinks at him as if he’s grown two heads.

“What?” Tsukishima asks curiously at his lover’s stare.

“You called me ‘my Tadashi’.” Yamaguchi says with a blush in his face, his worry earlier suddenly forgotten.

The blonde stutters at his words for a moment before gaining a grip of himself, “You don’t like it?”

Yamaguchi quickly responds with a shake of his head, “I like it, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima smiles at him, “You can call me Kei when were alone then.  The guys had been imitating your nickname for me already, I don’t need them calling me in my first name too.  Just you.”

“Hmm.” Yamaguchi nods and smiles back at him. “Kei.”

 

* * *

 

“Are you sure you’ll be okay?” Yaku asks Kenma worriedly, as his brother assesses him the things he needs to tell the others, while Kenma is preparing himself for his magic.

“I’ll try to be able to hold it for more than thirty seconds so you should be all able to get inside the portal.” Kenma answers as he steels his eyes on the portrait of the gates of Wakunan.

“You. . . don’t want to talk to Kuroo about this?” The older asks quietly.

“I. . .”, Kenma lets out a dejected sigh,  “Don’t really want to talk to him at the moment.”

Yaku hums, “Alright. I get it. I’ll tell them everything so you can prepare yourself. But seriously, don’t stress yourself about this, we can take the long path instead of you risking your health, just for us to move faster towards Karasuno.”

“The faster we get there, the better.” Kenma tells him, “After all of the things that I just heard about us, it will be a lot more painful to dread about the ‘what if’s’ along the journey.”

“Alright. Tell me if you’re ready.”

Yaku tells him and goes outside to tell everyone what he and Kenma had talked about. The blonde decides to use a portal from the very start to test his own magic. If he is not able to hold his own magic for more than thirty seconds and everyone did not manage to get inside the portal, then it’s more reassuring to be left in a place they know is safe than to a place they had no idea at all.

Kenma holds the old book in his hands, some pages are dog-eared, some torn down and is encased in a wooden book cover. There are runes written on the pages and enchantments that could be used in any kind of circumstances written on it. He turns the book to the page wherein it teaches him how to create a portal, although he already knew it by heart. He’s been using it for a long time during his visits to his master’s home.

He hopes, that he can hold up enough for everyone, so they would be able to go through the portal that he’s about to make. He has to make it bigger so that the carriages could go through fast. A case he’s not that used to, since he was only using a portal that could fit himself, which is obviously not as big as a carriage.

“Kenma?”

Kenma sighs, “I don’t really want to talk right now, Kuroo.”

“I know,” Kuroo sighs himself as well but continues, “but Yaku told us that you wouldn’t be able to hold the portal for as long as thirty seconds so I came here to know if there’s anything I could do for help?”

“You don’t know anything about magic.” Kenma says, walking towards the exit of the house along with his book.

“I read some books.” Kuroo tries to argue, “And I read about making a portal, I know it’s a tough job that takes a lot of energy so really if there’s anything I could help you with, you can tell me.”

“You can’t. It’s too dangerous for someone inexperienced as you to give your own energy to me.” Kenma answers him and heads towards everyone else, hearing Kuroo following him but stopping to make sure all the doors are locked.

“Ready?” Yaku asks him.

Kenma nods, looking at everyone already positioned at their own respective carriages and horses, “We need to make this fast so please get ready.”

Everyone nods at him including Kuroo who’s supposed to be sitting together with Bokuto in front of their carriage but stays beside Kenma.

“Kuroo, get back to your carriage.” Kenma says as if he’s trying not to snap at Kuroo.

“I know you’re angry at me but I’m not leaving you here alone. If I can’t give you my energy then I could just pull you through the portal if anything else goes wrong.”

Kenma does not say a word to him anymore but shakes his head. He starts whispering the writings he memorized from the book and tries to calm himself, to only think about making a portal big enough for all of them.

It started with everyone feeling a slight pull of gravity towards the place beside Kenma, even the horses feel agitated by the feeling. The trees nearby seems to sway a lot more than minutes ago and the animals nearby seems to be trying to escape. All the coaches of the horses try to calm them down and not be scared by the pull of gravity.

As if like a wormhole, the slow but steady opening of a portal gives them a shiver. It’s slowly getting bigger and bigger. Kenma looks like the bigger it becomes the paler he seems. Kuroo peers at him worriedly but did not do anything for the fear to interrupt Kenma’s concentration.

The portal becomes this large hole beside Kenma and the blonde opens his golden eyes, “Go, go.” He says almost a whisper and everyone starts to lead their horses towards it. Oikawa and Sugawara goes first with their carriage bringing Yamaguchi, Yaku and Akaashi inside.

“We’ll be seeing you there Kenma.” Oikawa says before being sucked by the portal.

“See you there Kenma!! Kuroo!!” Bokuto says as his carriage carrying Lev, Tsukishima, Daichi and Iwaizumi advanced.

“Hurry, hurry!!” Kuroo shouts.

“YAHOOOOOOO!!” Nishinoya says as their own carriage together with Tanaka at the driver seat took charge with Konoha and Asahi inside.

“Get inside, K-Kuroo.” Kenma breathes, clearly already having a hard time holding the portal.

“No no, we go together, come on.” He holds Kenma’s hand and then together they jump inside the portal.

“Woah.” Sugawara says as they land on the gates of Wakunan, “That made me dizzy.” He holds his temples to try to regain hi balance.

“How do Kenma do this every day?” Yaku asks inside the carriage.

“Kenma!!!”

Everyone turns their heads towards the frantic voice and sees Kuroo holding Kenma in his arms, slowly breathing and eyes closed.

“What happened?” Sugawara rushes toward his brother.

“He passed out the same time we managed to get here.” Kuroo explains to him as he checks Kenma’s heartbeat that seems to be beating steadily but slowly. He breathes in relief. “I don’t think we should let him use his magic again for a couple of weeks.”

“He has a slight fever,” Yaku tells him as he checks his brother’s temperature, “we need to get him to rest into a comfortable place.”

“Alright,” Daichi takes control, “let’s put Kenma inside his carriage and then first thing we do is find a place that he can rest well. Come on.”

And with that they entered the gates of Wakunan.

 

* * *

 

“Here,” Takeru, the head of the inn shows them his place. They will be staying here for a few days so that Kenma could hopefully recover well. “There are quite a lot of you so we prepared big rooms that can hopefully make all of you comfortable.”

“Thank you,” Iwaizumi smiles at him and pats him in the back, “I’m sure we’ll be fine here.”

“Just call me downstairs if you need something,” Takeru nods at him looking a little bit concern, “it seems that one of your companions is sick. I can tell Yuki to prepare some porridge for him.”

“Yeah, that would be nice Takeru. Thank you.”

“Alright, I’ll tell him to prepare it. Have a good night Iwaizumi-san.”

“You too.”

Iwaizumi then enters their room only to find Kuroo mopping at the side with Bokuto beside him trying to reassure his best friend.

“I just want to be beside Kenma, Bokuto. He’s sick and I want to be there to take care of him.” Kuroo frowns grab a fistful of his hair, looking like he’s trying his best not to scream his frustration.

“But you know that his brothers can take care of him, right?” Bokuto pats his back to try to calm him.

It’s a scene for Iwaizumi, to look at the both of them and hear Bokuto being the rational one. Usually, it’s Kuroo’s job.

Daichi sighs at his place. He’s already lying down and staring at the ceiling, “They’re kind of disappointed on us so I guess we deserve this kind of treatment.”

Iwaizumi can definitely remember how cold the brothers had become after the talk earlier and with Kenma being sick like this. They did not allow Kuroo to enter their room to take a look at Kenma. As well Tsukishima to stay with Yamaguchi. The only one still trying to be civil with them is Tadashi, bless his heart, and for Iwaizumi’s surprise, Akaashi Keiji.

“At least Yamaguchi still talks to Tsukishima.” Lev says with a pout in his lips.

“Well, it’s your own fault in the first place.” Tsukishima retorts.

“We all kept quiet about it.” Iwaizumi says as he lay down on his bed, “So technically, we’re all at fault.”

Lev groans at his pillow in his place at the other side of the room.

“You know, the fact that they’re still here is a miracle to me.” Daichi sighs again, “Let’s just hope they’ll forgive us in some ways.”

 

* * *

 

“Unforgivable!” Oikawa strangles his pillow as if it is some kind of human being, “you can’t trust anybody these days!”

“Shhh.”  Yaku glares at him, “Kenma’s sleeping can’t you see? Enough of that.” He put a warm towel at Kenma’s forehead while Tadashi who’s beside him is giving Kenma a sponge bath.

Oikawa scoffs, “How can you be so calm about it Morisuke? Is it because your prince told you about his status in life and you did not even told us about it?” Oikawa said in a voice that seems to be mocking Yaku.

“What are you trying to say?” Yaku asks him with a pointed glare, “that I don’t care about what’s happening?”

“Clearly you’ve got nothing to worry about since when we come back to our families,” Oikawa says the word family while using his hands as quotation marks, “you won’t be an heir to a fucking throne but, "Oikawa raises his pointer finger, "you have a prince that could take care of you!”

Blood boils in Yaku’s head as he stands up to grab Oikawa’s collar, “Look at you, not even coming home to be called a prince but already acting like one.  A bratty prince who’ve got nothing to do but complain. Like he’s the only one, who has unique problems in this entire fucking Earth!”

“Stop that.” Sugawara separates them, “We all agreed to come even after they told us the truth, so we don’t really have anything to complain about.”

Yaku scoffs, "He's been complaining all this time like for godsake he's not the only one that's going to be an heir to a fucking throne." He turns back to take a look at Kenma and not to see Oikawa's face.

"They promised that they won't try to hide anything anymore to us," Tadashi quietly says, "let's just try to calm ourselves for the mean time."

"I don't think they're bad people. Let's just hope that they would fulfill their promises." Akaashi tells them.

Oikawa huffs at them, burying his face in his pillow, “All of their promises are bullshit.”

Akaashi thinks that there’s more meaning behind those words than Oikawa’s usual temper tantrums.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school is still wrecking me up =,=


	23. chances

“Hey, Yaku-san.”

The cold breeze of the night seeks deep through Yaku’s skin as he watches the ocean move upon his eyes, calm in manner at the balcony of Takeru’s place. He sighs through his nose whilst turning around to face the boy with the striking green eyes, same eyes staring at him forlornly, matching the voice he uses as he calls him.

“What is it?” Yaku asks.

“Are you still angry at me?” Lev cautiously steps beside him, not close enough to actually feel his presence, separating them both as if they had became strangers again after one night of fallacy.

“I don’t know.” The shorter one answers honestly preventing himself from looking at the other, he plays with his fingers instead.

They were quiet after that. The only thing that could be heard in the silence of the night are the splashes of the ocean waters surfacing the land.

“This got me thinking,” Yaku starts as he turns to face the waters ahead, “if we finally returned to Nekoma, what would happen then?”

Lev tilts his head curiously at him, “Celebration?”

Yaku huffs a laughter, “I know there would be a celebration, Kenma is their prince so of course they would be happy.” His laughter stops, “what I mean is what he’ll become? What will I become? What will you become?”

“Kenma-san will be the heir to the throne,” Lev says, “but don’t worry, I know that the queen would not do anything that would make Kenma unhappy.” Lev imitates Yaku’s stance, “As for you, it’s your choice, I know that your mother won’t try to make you unhappy either.  And so is mine.”

“You think we’ll be living a life that we’ve always wanted, is that what you mean?”

“Yes.” Lev nods his head furiously, “Nekoma is your home Yaku-san. You and Kenma belong there with us, Kuroo and I.”

Yaku nods at him blankly, “We’ll see.”

Lev nods back, “Why are you here anyway? It’s kinda late.”

“I got pissed off by Oikawa that’s why.”

“Why?”

“Oh nothing, he’s just having a tantrum I guess.”

 

* * *

 

Bokuto for the first time of his life, was actually the first one to wake up in their gang. Kuroo who’s been mopping all night, is face down on his pillow, frowing even in his sleep. Bokuto scowls at this, it’s hard seeing his bestfriend being sad like this. Daichi seems to be too tired of what happened last night, as well as Iwaizumi, because they’re sleeping a log right now. The other two, Tsukishima and Lev, are still sound asleep. Bokuto doesn’t have the heart to wake them up.

That’s why he ends up stretching his arms while yawning as he goes out to drink water in the kitchen. His yawning halts though when he spots another person inside it, sitting with all the sophistication a normal could not have this early in the morning.

“Good morning, Bokuto-san.” Akaashi greets him, his long eyelashes blinking at him as he enters the room.

“G-Good morning, Akaashi.” Bokuto stutters because no one can be this pretty early in the morning.

Akaashi tilts his head which in Bokuto’s perspective, very very cutely, and asks him, “Why don’t you sit down, Bokuto-san?”

Bokuto realizes that he’s been standing at his spot longer than normal.

“O-oh,” Bokuto says blinking at himself, “right. Let me just…” he points to the pitcher, “get some water.”

Bokuto pours himself a glass and gulps the water down his throat, trying to gulp his nerves as well, “Uh. . .Did you sleep well, Akaashi?”

“I guess.” Akaashi answers him quitely, “Although, I don’t think I should be because of what happened last night.”

Bokuto turns towards him and takes a seat beside the other, “What do you mean?”

“Usually, when things are not well for us brothers, I have a hard time sleeping.”

“Oh,” Bokuto nods, “I’m really sorry about what we did.” He frowns at himself, “It’s not that we want to hide it, we just don’t know how to bring it up.”

“I understand.” Akaashi tells him, “But for Suga, Kenma and Oikawa, I think it’s a big deal for them because they won’t be coming back just as a normal person. They are an heir to an empire and I think that’s what scares them the most.”

“I won’t actually blame them for being scared,” Bokuto simles dejectedly, “all this time I know that I’m a prince and will be an heir to the throne, yet I still feel that I won’t be able to do the job that has been given to me.”

“You’re scared of being the King?” Akaashi asks curiously whilst tilting his head, “why?”

Bokuto can’t even explain how Akaashi does it but he just makes him want to disclose everything that has been bothering him from the depths of his heart.

“I just don’t think I fit to be the king.” Bokuto says, “I’m bad at handling people you know? I don’t even like those boring meeting with the councils, it’s making my head hurt everytime and I don’t even like staying at home that much.”

“Maybe you just haven’t had the time to appreciate it.” Akaashi tries to help him, “you can try it again if we comes back to Fukurodani.”

“Yeah well, not only that but….” Bokuto bites his lip, “idon’tliketheprospectofgettingmarriedtoanotherheir.”

Akaashi blinks at him, “What is it? You said it too fast I did not understand it.”

Bokuto inhales deeply, “Nothing,” he laughs, “nothing, you know what? When we get to Fukurodani, I’ll show everything that you need to see! There’s a lot of beautiful places there! Of course I woud know because I always run away from my tutors!” Bokuto laughs and laughs and Akaashi can’t help but chuckle too.

 

* * *

 

Blows.

Yamaguchi gasps and holds his ears when he turns around, “Tsukki!”

Tsukishima smiles fondly at him, “What are you doing here? Everyone’s at the kitchen already trying to eat peacefully.”

Yamaguchi frowns playfully at him, “I’m trying to look at Daichi-san’s map.”

“Hmm,” Tsukishima settles his chin on Yamaguchi’s shoulder, “what are you looking for?”

“Nothing, really.” Yamaguchi says, “I just realized how far Karasuno really is.”

“Can’t wait to come back home?” The blonde grins at him.

“Hmm.” Yamaguchi nods and stares at the map. He becomes too silent that the smile on Tsukishima’s face turns downward.

“What is wrong?” Tsukishima asks.

“Do you really think that we’ll be able to stay like this when we come back?” Yamaguchi asks softly his companion.

“Of course,” Tsukishima says sternly to him, “nothing’s going to change Yamaguchi, I promise you. “

Yamaguchi is quiet, “You believe me right?”

Yamaguchi lays the map down at the table and turns around to hook his arms around Tsukishima, “Of course, Tsukki.”

 

* * *

 

“Good morning, Oikawa.” Sugawara greets Tooru, who is sporty a very tired demeanour by the dark circles on his face.

Oikawa grimaces but sits on his chair in front of the dining table, “Good morning, Suga-chan.”

Everyone is in the dining area of Takeru’s place. They made a big table by attatching each individual table towards each other. They are in their respective places, or so what we can say, they are divided by their own respective groups. The atmosphere isn’t as tense as last night but it definitely is still tense this morning.

Takeru coughs awkwardly as he glances at his guests. “So, this is your breakfast, I hope you’ll like it. Please feel free to call me in the kitchen if you need anything.”

“Thank you, Takeru-san. I’m sure the breakfast would be delightful.” Daichi smiles, not fakely but genuinely, although his eyes seem to be tired as well.

“Alright.” By that, Takeru leaves the room and left the guests by themselves.

They starts to eat, the only noise in the room is the clattering of the utensils as they fend for themselves. There are small whispers of people slightly chatting nothings with each other but never really an actual interaction.

Nishinoya frowns at this but did not say anything when Asahi shakes his head in disapproval. Konoha stares at everyone blankly and Tanaka sighs in his place.

Bokuto glances at everyone before faking a cough, “So,” he started and everyone halts at what their doing to look at him, “uhmm, how’s Kenma?”

“He’s feeling better.” Yamaguchi answers. He glances at Kuroo who’s biting his lips, staring at his food with utmost interest, “Don’t worry.”

“So what now?” Oikawa rest his eyes towards Daichi blankly.

“We’ll resume our travel after Kenma recovers.”

“Right.”

That was the last thing anyone said anything while eating breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Inhale.

Exhale.

Oikawa peers at the pieces of torn bamboos that litters on the ground. He drops his sword beside him and sits beside it to catch his own breath. Practicing his sword skills has always been his way for catharsis. His body is fine but his mind is not. He can feel emotions he haven’t felt before, it’s so foreign that it scares him at times. Especially when these feelings are towards someone.

“Oikawa can we talk.”

Oikawa stiffens in his place, he decides not to face the other person peering at him.

“I don’t think we have anything else to talk about, Iwa-chan.”

“Oikawa,” He hears him shuffle towards him, “I’m sorry.”

“If sorry can fix everything, then why do we need the government for?”

“Oikawa please,” Iwaizumi continues, “I admit we are wrong for not telling you those things but please don’t shut yourself again from me anymore.”

Oikawa peers at Iwaizumi, “You told me to trust you.”

Iwaizumi sits beside him, “I do.”

“Yet we haven’t been away that much from Datekou and here you are breaking your promise.” Oikawa’s eyes water, “Do you know how hard it is for me to trust someone Iwa-chan? I see you and I thought, finally there could be someone I could trust, someone that won’t hurt me yet here you are doing the same thing.”

“I did not mean too.” Iwaizumi tries to slowly pick Oikawa’s hands, “I won’t hurt you purposely. I’ll do anything for you, Oikawa.”

Oikawa nods blankly, “Is there something else you’re hiding from me?”

Iwaizumi shakes his head, “Nothing. That’s everything.”

Oikawa scoffs a laugh, “I can’t believe I’m a prince somewhere and that I have you as a knight.”

“You deserve everything, Oikawa.”

Oikawa stares at Iwaizumi, “I don’t.”

“You do.” Iwaizumi insists, he takes one of Oikawa’s hands and kisses the back of his hand, “You deserve everything.”

Oikawa gazes at Iwaizumi’s face for a while before reaching out to his face with his free hand to caress it, “You’re getting sappy, Iwa-chan.”

Iwaizumi lets out a chuckle, “It’s because I really can’t stand getting away from you again. I’m kind of getting desperate.”

Oikawa smiles faintly, “Don’t cry on me now.”

Iwaizumi smiles, “I won’t.”

 

* * *

 

“Can I see Kenma?” Kuroo nervously asks Yaku.

Yaku stares at him blankly, “No.”

Kuroo breaks out a deep exhale, “Please, Yaku. I’ll be quick, I just want to see him. Please.”

Yaku shakes his head, “I’m kidding. Of course you can see him.” He sighs, “I’m sure Kenma would want to see you to even if he doesn’t admit it.”

Kuroo’s eyes widen, “Yaku. . .”

“Just go.” Yaku tries to shoo him inside.

“I owe you one, Yaku!” Kuroo says.

“You bet.” Yaku smiles a little at him before leaving him and Kenma on their room.

Kenma is asleep on his futon.  A damp towel is resting on his forehead and warm blanket covering his entire body. He’s a little bit flushed and Kuroo can hear his at least steady breathing.

Kuroo sits on his knees beside him and gaze at his lover. He wants to touch him but he’s afraid that Kenma would wake up from his slumber.

“I’m sorry, Kenma.” Kuroo whispers, “I did not mean to lie to you. I’m just scared you won’t come back to me but now that I said it aloud, I’m realizing that I’ve been selfish all along.”

Kuroo tries to swallow the lump on his throat. He sniffs as he looks at Kenma getting sick because he wants to help them get to Nekoma as soon as possible. “I’m sorry.”

“Stop being dramatic and just hug me.”

Kuroo stiffens in his place and stares at Kenma who slowly opens his eyes with a slight smile.

“Kenma. . .”

“Kuroo.” Kenma blinks.

“How are you.” Kuroo asks, not really knowing what to do now.

“Feeling a lot better than yesterday.”

“Kenma,” Kuroo shuffles in his place, “I’m really so—“

“I get it now, Kuroo.” Kenma tells him with a soft look in his face “You don’t have to say sorry anymore. Frankly, I don’t care anymore. Just. . .” Kenma seems to think about what to say for a moment, and then he blushes, “I just want you near me to be honest.”

“. . . Do you want me to stay beside you?”

Kenma nods slightly, “Can you lay down beside me?”

Kuroo smiles, “Of course, love. As long as you need me. ”

 

* * *

 

“Hey, Suga.” Daichi sits down beside Suga in the livng room.

“Hi.” Suga greets him back and drinks his tea. “What are we going to do next?”

Daichi sighs, “When Kenma is already better, then we can proceed and go to Johzenji.”

Sugawara nods.

They were silent after that.

“Look Suga—“

Suga shakes his head towards Daichi, “I know what you’re going to say Daichi.”

“But—“

Sugawara glances at him, “Nothing would change if you say sorry, Daichi. I kind of accepted it already anyway.”

Daichi runs his fingers through his hair, “We’re a mess aren’t we.”

“Yes, you all are.” Sugawara agrees and sips on his tea. He stops and places the cup on the coffee table, “Though I’ve ruminated about it. If I was on your place, it can be hard to tell the truth. After a long time of search, that is.”

Daichi blinks, “Yeah,” he says and scratches his nape sheepishly, “it can get a little scary sometimes.”

Suga nods.

And then they were silent again.

Daichi swallows his fear.

“There’s something I haven’t told you yet, Suga.”

Suga turns to look at him and Daichi can practically feel the doubt Suga has in him. He can’t blame him though after all that they’ve done. But he need to do this, he need to tell Suga this.

“W-what is it?” Suga asks.

Daichi squares up his shoulders and turns to look at Suga, “I love you.”

Sugawara stares at him as if he’s searching for something, “w-what?”

“Koushi, I love you.” Daichi says, “I’ve always been in love with you.”

“Daichi-“

“I know you don’t reciprocate my feelings but I just want you to know my real feelings. I can’t hide things anymore to you. I’m scared you know? Scared that one day, I’ll wake up and then you’ll be gone and it’s going to be my fault.”

Suga stares at him in shock. Daichi gives out an exhale.

Sugawara’s lip twitches up, “That was quite a revelation.”

Daichi laughs awkwardly, “Yes.”

“Well,” Sugawara forms his lip into a thin line, “I can’t say that I do reciprocate your feelings.”

Daichi nods to his fate.

“But, it doesn’t mean that I can’t try.”

Daichi nods to his fate--- wait.

“What?” Daichi is the one now staring at Suga with his eyes widening.

“You heard me Daichi.” Suga smiles softly at him and turns to pick up his cup and sips his tea.

Daichi chuckles to himself, “Thank you, Koushi.”

Suga side glances him, and then he chuckled, “Welcome, Daichi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had. . . a terrible writer's block for this fic ;A; But I did it anyway haha anyway this is not yet proof read because I need sleep so maybe I'll do that later.


End file.
